SEX(Y) LOVE
by 407bubleblue
Summary: Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar/EXO GS FF/RATE M/NO CHILD/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/Baekhyun x.../
1. Chapter 1

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic EXO GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak bisa di pastikan kapan tepat nya Baekhyun menjadi wanita penggila uang. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, hidup nya menjadi berantakan. Tidak punya tempat tinggal dan sering terlunta lunta membuatnya menilai bahwa hidup ini tidaklah ada artinya.

Hingga datanglah seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya menjajikan hidup mewah untuk nya. Dengan imbalan, ia harus rela disentuh kapan pun namja itu ingin.

Tidak ada ikatan cinta yang menguatkan hubungan mereka. Sebut dia Chanyeol (namja yang menjadi mesin ATM Baekhyun) hanyalah namja yang membutuhkan objek untuk pemuas nafsu nya saja. Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak keberatan untuk itu. Karena ada bayaran yang setimpal.

Mulanya tidak ada paksaan pada yeoja itu untuk mau menerima tawaran cuma-cuma nya. Namun karena Baekhyun merasa hidup nya sungguh sudah tidak berguna didunia ini, ia lantas merelakan kesuciannya direnggut oleh namja yang baru dikenal nya. Semua itu hanya demi UANG.

Ya, Sebut Baekhyun pelacur, karena dia adalah yeoja yang rela di gagahi kapan saja oleh namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

Namun ada satu yang membedakan Baekhyun dengan pelacur diluar sana. Baekhyun, hanya disentuh oleh satu orang saja. Dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang telah memberikannya segala-galanya yang tak mungkin bisa ia dapatkan walau dengan menghabiskan seluruh keringat nya.

Yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanya uang, asalkan ada Uang ia rela menggantikan dengan apapun, tak terkecuali tubuh nya. Seperti sekarang misal nya.

"AAAAAKkhhhhh Chanyeoooolll... Ouughhh,"

Baekhyun meremas acak rambut namja tinggi yang kini sedang menghisap kuat kulit leher nya kuat. Seperti seorang vampire yang haus darah. Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sampai kulit seputih susu itu berubah menjadi semereh darah. Chanyeol sudah gila, gila akan tubuh gadis ini. Gadis pemuas nafsunya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat ketika Chanyeol mengajak nya bercinta. Karena Namja itu sangat pintar memanjakan tapi juga menyakiti tubuhnya diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun terus mendesah hebat merasakan cumbuan Chanyeol yang sangat luar biasa bergairah pada area-area sensitif nya. Sesekali ia juga meringis sakit ketika perih di setiap kulit tubuhnya yang digigit rakus oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan terkadang bekas gigitan itu akan membiru dan tidak akan hilang dalam kurun waktu dua minggu.

"Kau senang pelacur, euughh?"

Bisik Chanyeol seductiv desela-sela kuluman nya pada kuping kiri Baekhyun. Chanyeol sering memanggil nya dengan kata-kata kotor yang bila didengar oleh orang lain itu sangat lah menjijik kan. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun, karena pada kenyataan ia memang telah kotor dan menjijik kan.

Tangan nakal itu sudah merayap memasuki kaos tipis berwarana putih yang gadis itu kenakan. Dengan kasar ia menyentak Underwear Baekhyun hingga terlepas, bisa dipastikan betapa merah nya pundak nya itu nanti.

"Ouughhh Chanhhhshh... hisssssaaappppp"

Bibir tipis itu mendesah lagi ketika Chanyeol menggoda dadanya. Chanyeol memainkan nipple kecoklatan miliknya yang kini mungkin sudah berubah berwarna merah sempurna karena cubitan dan gigitan kecil oleh gigi Chanyeol dari baik kaos nya.

"AAAAAAaaahhhh..."

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi, Chanyeol sungguh membuat nya gila. Ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa jika namja itu bertindak duluan. Yang ada ia hanya tergeletak pasrah sampai semua permainan ini berakhir.

Setelah menyingkap kaos tipis itu Chanyeol segera melahap benda kenyal yang sedari ia mainkan. Tangan nya tak tinggal diam, ia melepas zipper celana nya terburu-buru seakan jika ia terlalu lama maka Baekhyun akan lari darinya.

Begitu jeans dan celana dalam nya terlepas ia segera meraih tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh penis nya yang sudah mulai hard.

Mengerti akan maksud namja yang sedang menyusu pada putting nya itu, dengan terlatih jemari-jemari lentik si gadis mulai menggenggam milik Chanyeol yang terlampau besar. Baekhyun Mengurut dan meremas nya seduktiv. Berhasil membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang hebat.

Ini yang Chanyeol suka dari Baekhyun. Hanya dengan sentuhan tangan nya pada penis nya saja sudah membuat ia melayang, apalagi saat benda panjang itu memasuki mulut mungil nya.

"OOOHHhhh Baekhyuuuuuunhhh, damnnnn shiiiiiiitttt..."

Baekhyun menyeringai nakal. Walau kini tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas tapi ia senang bisa membuat Chanyeol mendesah.

Ia ingin menunduk kan kepala, bermaksud untuk memasukkan penis Chanyeol pada mulutnya, memberikan servis yang pasti akan sangat disukai Chanyeol, tapi namja itu segera mencegahnya. Chanyeol memelorotkan celana pendek Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh yeoja itu tidak sabaran.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku mau memasuki lubang mu sekarang!"

Tanpa pemanasan lagi (kerena menurut Chanyeol itu tidak perlu) Nafsunya sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Dan dia ingin segera sampai pada intinya.

Chanyeol adalah type orang yang moody, jika mood nya sedang baik maka ia akan melakukan permainan dengan pelan dan full foreplay. Tapi berhubung kali ini dirinya terlalu merindukan tubuh Baekhyun -garis bawahi(tubuh)- Jadi dia tidak akan membuang waktu lama lagi untuk segera memuaskan hasratnya.

Baekhyun menahan jeritannya tatkala penis Chanyeol sudah memasukinya dengan brutal. Walau ia sering malakukan itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit jika kewanitaan nya tidak mendapat pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Ia rasa Chanyeol akan bermain kasar.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Dengan berbagai posisi yang sudah sering mereka lakukan.

"aaahhhh... AAhhhhh... fuck me more ...Channnnnssshhh..."

"oughhhhh, kau nikmat jalang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas. Jika pagi ini ia tidak ada kuliah maka ia akan lebih memilih tidur sampai sore datang. Jujur tubuhnya sangat lelah, rasa ngilu di area selangkangan nya bahkan masih sangat terasa. Semalam Chanyeol benar-benar gila memasuki kedua lubangnya dengan beringas.

Yeoja tersenyum kecut saat mendapati bertumpuk Won di atas nakas meja kamar nya. Ia yakin Chanyeol sudah pergi dari pagi sekali, mengingat pekerjaan namja itu yang sering menghabiskan waktu bepergian ke Luar kota bahkan Luar Negeri. Dan jika sudah tidak lama bertemu dengan nya. Maka seperti inilah yang ia dapatkan. Disetubuhi dengan kasar oleh namja itu.

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesali semua ini. Walau bagaimana pun ia hanya lah seorang yeoja lemah yang kehilangan kebahagiaan nya. Sampai membuatnya sudah tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk hidup. Seseorang yang terlalu banyak terluka, bukankah akal mereka akan berubah dengan sendirinya.

Seperti sekarang, rasa menyesal itu kini perlahan-lahan terkikis habis oleh semua yang ia dapatkan. Asal ia bisa bahagia, _why not ?_ Karena kini menurutnya hidup itu adalah Uang, jika ada Uang maka itu yang namanya hidup. Entalah, Terlalu rumit untuk mendiskripsikan nya. Selama ia tidak mencuri, Baekhyun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Rasa kantuk masih jelas sekali menempeli nya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun hampir menabarak orang-orang yang sedang berpapasan dengan nya karena berjalan tidak fokus. Ia sudah sampai ke kampus setelah menang berperang melawan rasa ngilunya.

Baekhyun memang sangat cantik, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, mata sipit yang lucu, hidung mungil yang bangir, membuatnya terlihat sempurna di mata orang-orang yang melihat nya. Tapi sayang nya ia bukanlah mahasiswi populer seperti yeoja-yeoja centil di kampus ini. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang tidak suka bertingkah terlalu mencolok.

Tidak ada orang yang disebut teman disini. Baekhyun lebih suka sendiri. Lagipula, ia juga tidak membutuhkan itu. Jujur, alasan nya ingin kuliah hanyalah menghabiskan waktu senggang nya saja. Karena tidak mungkin ia akan berdiam diri di rumah menunggu Chanyeol mencumbunya terus.

Baekhyun tidak cukup heran ketika banyak pasang mata yang memandang nya aneh. Dan ia tahu mengapa, Cuaca sedang lumayan panas, tapi dirinya malah memakai pakain panjang yang sampai menutupi leher. Itu tentu ada alasan nya, Karena ia tidaklah ceroboh untuk mempertontonkan hasil karya Chanyeol semalam.

Jika di luar Baekhyun juga masih punya malu. Ia boleh tidak punya harga diri di hadapan Chanyeol, tetapi lain lagi kalau ia sedang di lingkup masyarakat -termasuk kampus-. Bagi Baekhyun, dipandang terhormat adalah prioritas nya.

Ketika melewati lorong yang masih panjang untuk menuju kelasnya, Baekhyun dihentikan oleh sesorang pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Ia bahkan perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Kening yeoja itu berkerut bingung, sepertinya dirinya tidak mengenal orang itu. Lalu ada urusan apa mengganggunya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memasang raut wajah galak. Sungguh ia tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal.

Tetapi Namja itu malah menyeringai aneh.

"Oooh, galak sekali"

Baekhyun bisa menilai orang ini dengan cepat, jika dilihat dari lagak nya, Namja di depannya itu hanya lah ingin main-main. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya.

"Minggir, aku tidak punya banyak waktu meladenimu"

Yeoja itu melewati tubuh tinggi si namja begitu saja. Namun belum berapa langkah ia berjalan, suara namja itu lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sok jual mahal begitu. Berapa hargamu untuk semalam?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat sambil menatap tajam pada namja yang kini sedang memasang wajah angkuh sambil menyilangkan tangan nya didada.

Yeoja itu berdecih sebentar tapi memilih melanjutkan langkahnnya. Ia mengumpat cukup keras, yang tentu bisa didengar oleh namja itu.

"Dasar Namja Gila!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu loker untuk menaruh barang-barang nya sebelum memasuki ruang musik. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat berdecak saat matanya mendapati sekotak hadiah sudah bertengger manis didalam lokernya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Tangan nya lalu terulur untuk membuka kotak kecil berpita berwarna hijau pupus itu.

Kali ini sebuah kalung. Dan Baekhyun jelas tahu brand dari benda berkilauan itu. Walau ia bukan pecinta perhiasan, namun ia sering melihat-lihat katalog nya.

Kemarin memberinya gelang, sekarang kalung. Apa mungkin besok cincin. Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

Stop! Baekhyun mulai ngelantur. Tapi Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan orang yang memberinya hadiah itu, apa orang itu tidak rugi menghabiskan uang nya untuk membeli barang mahal seperti ini.

Apa orang ini terlalu kaya 'pikirnya'

Akhir nya ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek lalu menyimpan kalung itu kembali dalam loker nya dan memilih menuju ruang musik. Kelas musik nya baru akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Tapi ia memilih pergi sekarang dari pada pusing memikirkan pengagum rahasia nya yang tak penting itu.

Inilah yang Baekhyun sukai saat kelas musik tiba. Ia bisa menyalurkan perasaannya sambil memainkan berbagai alat musik dan bernyanyi dengan percaya diri. Demi Tuhan, suara Baekhyun itu sangat indah. Dan selalu berhasil menyihir semua teman-temannya yang juga mengikuti kelas musik seperti dirinya.

Baru saja yeoja itu memasuki ruang musik telinganya sudah dimanjakan oleh suara dentuman piano yang begitu merdu. Ia tajam kan penglihatannya pada seorang namja yang kini sedang memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano dengan lihai. Permainan nya rapi. Bahkan bisa membuat Baekhyun terbuai untuk sesaat.

Tanpa disadari yeoja itu tersenyum tipis mengetahui bahwa namja yang sedang ia pandangi itu adalah Luhan.

Seorang namja yang dijuluki flower boy di kampus ini karena memilki wajah yang cantik disamping gender nya sebagai lelaki. Tidak heran kalau Baekhyun mengenalinya, karena Luhan adalah mahasiswa populer. Namja itu mempunyai banyak teman dan para fans yang selalu mengelilinginya. Namanya begitu di elu elukan para Dosen atas prestasi yang telah Luhan torehkan.

Namun Luhan itu seperti dirinya, yang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Maka dari itu tak ayal mereka akan sering bertemu disini ketika keduanya sama-sama memilih memasuki kelas lebih awal. Tapi biasanya Baekyun tak pernah telat dari Luhan, biasanya yeoja itulah yang duduk di depan grand piano dan Luhan lah yang diam-diam menonton pertunjukan privat nya.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terbius oleh permainan piano Luhan. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwasanya namja itu telah menyelesaikan lagunya.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya begitu menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana. Namja itu tersenyum sekilas.

"_Chogiyo_"

Panggilan lirih Luhan membuat yeoja itu segera kembali ke alam sadar nya. Lihatlah cara memanggilnya pun, sungguh berbeda dengan kebanyakan namja yang sering mengganggu nya. Luhan begitu sopan. Dan senyuman itu, sungguh sangat menawan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun menjadi kikuk.

.

.

.

.

.

**I DON'T KNOW**

**Lagi mood nulis nih. Tapi gatau -apa- isinya ancur, duh ini juga FF Rate M pertama saya. Sorry kalo ga ngefeel nge feel sama sekali. Saya bukan ahlinya Ching...**

**Btw kan YOU'RE MINE udah mau tamat tuh, ini mungkin bisa dibilang project baru. Tapi kalau banyak yang minat sih. **

**Dan juga dilanjutnya kalau YM udah kelar loh tapi /gananya/ T_T**

**Tapi kalau enggak minat ya udah, batal dilanjut /plak/. **

**Padahal kemarin ngomong mau rekreasi otak, eee malah bikin FF lagi, Mian deh atas ke ababilan saya. Ini ide muncul begitu saja.**

**Udah segitu aja. KU tunggu review nya readers yang budiman semua... (?) /flyingkiss/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan satupun, keduanya hanya duduk bersandingan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merutukki dirinya, untuk apa ia menghampiri Luhan dan duduk disebelah namja itu di depan Grand Piano seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang pintar membuka obrolan, bahkan ia sendiri tahu betul seperti apa ia itu. Baekhyun tidak pandai bicara, apalagi untuk sekedar memulai obrolan.

Luhan pun sama, dia juga namja yang terlalu pendiam. Bingung untuk memulai obrolan. Beberapa kali Luhan mencuri-curi pandang pada Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi yeoja itu juga betah berdiam diri.

"Maaf" Ucap Luhan lirih memecah keheningan yang mengelilingi kedua manusia itu dan membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepala lalu menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh?" Mata Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Maaf, aku mengambil tempat mu. Biasanya kan kau yang duduk disini" Lanjut Luhan canggung.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Lagi pula piano ini bukan milik ku"

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan. "Permainan mu tadi sangat bagus" Lanjutnya berujar lembut.

Demi seluruh makhluk Tuhan di bumi ini. Luhan bisa meleleh sekarang juga. Benarkah Baekhyun memujinya.? Dan senyuman itu. Itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

Luhan baru saja ingin membuka obrolan jika saja suara mahasiswa lain tidak terdengar sudah memasuki gedung musik. Namja itu akhirnya menghela nafas lirih menyadari pergerakan dari sebelah tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari sana sebelum Kai -teman Luhan- menghampirinya. Namja berkulit sexy itu agaknya terheran-heran mendapati Baekhyun barusaja berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Dengan wajah penasaran Kai membuka mulutnya sambil menatap bodoh kepergian Baekhyun. Tangan nya menunjuk Baekhyun lalu menoleh lagi kepada Luhan meminta penjelasan.

Masih dengan wajah bodohnya Kai bertanya.

"Hei Bung, Apa yang dilakukannya barusan? Oh Astaga! Dia Byun Baekhyun kan?" Dan Ekspresi Kai itu berlebihan sekali dimata Luhan.

Namja yang ditanya pun memilih diam tak menjawab, Luhan malah menyeret tas punggung Kai agar megikutinya menuju salah satu bangku di deretan pertama.

"Ya! Ya! Lu Han. Lepasssshhhhkan. leherku! Ya Ampuuun..." Seru Kai hampir kehilangan nafasnya karena kelakuan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengumpat lirih mendapati kedua ban belakang mobilnya kempes. Seingatnya saat berangkat tadi semua baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana mungkin sekarang bisa kempes tak ada isi sama sekali begitu. Sial, Baekhyun terlalu kesal untuk menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sengaja mengerjainya. Dengan sedikit menggeram ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi bengkel, menyuruh montir untuk memperbaikinya. Jadi... terpaksa ia harus pulang naik Taksi.

Gadis itu melirik alrojinya sepertinya waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 6 malam. Lama ia menunggui Taksi namun lagi-lagi kesialan menghinggapinya. Tidak ada Taksi lewat satu pun. Hampir saja ia ingin menyebrangi jalan menuju halte bus sebelum sebuah mobil mewah yang tidak ia kenal menghentikannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang akhirnya ia kenali.

"Luhan" Panggil Baekhyun kaget.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan Baekhyun?"

.

.

Seseorang tengah berlari terburu-buru menuju parkiran untuk memeriksa targetnya. Tapi sialnya dia sudah kehilangan jejak gadis itu. Bahkan mobil yang sengaja ia kempeskan ban nya tadi sudah tidak ada disana. Namja itu mengumpat kasar karena datang terlambat.

"Brengsek, Apa dia sudah pergi"

Karena masih diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya dia berlari menuju gerbang. Berharap saja gadis itu masih ada didepan sana karena kebingungan untuk pulang. Namun lagi-lagi namja itu mengumpat.

Gara-gara kelas terakhirnya tadi ia jadi terlambat menemui gadis itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang begitu _Seogogi_ mereka matang. Tadi ia mengajak Luhan untuk mampir makan dulu. Ia mengaku lupa memakan makan siang nya. Akhirnya sekalian ia ingin menraktir Luhan yang berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan pulang. Jujur saja, tadi itu Baekhyun sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Terimakasih Luhan, Makan lah yang banyak. Tenang saja aku yang menraktirmu"

Entah sejak kapan, kecanggungan antara mereka sepertinya sudah tidak mendominasi. Baekhyun tampak semangat berbicara padanya. Dan Luhan tidak malu-malu menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun"

Luhan lebih dulu menyantap _Seogogi_ yang sengaja Baekhyun letakkan diatas mangkuk nasinya.

"Eumm, ini enak sekali" Binar Luhan sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali sibuk membakar daging nya.

"Makan lah dulu Baek, bukan kah tadi kau bilang lapar. Biar aku saja yang memanggangnya nya"

Luhan meraih piring berisi daging mentah itu untuk ia masukkan di atas api. Tapi Baekhyun segera mencegahnya.

"Makan lah itu masih banyak"

Baekhyun mulai membungkus _Seogogi_ dengan daun selada segar yang menjadi pelengkapnya. Matanya terpejam begitu merasakan sensasi lezat daging panggang itu.

"Uwaaaaa _Mashitta_!"

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika ia bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis cantik itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri sedari tadi jantungnya sudah menggila tidak karuan.

Baru tiga suap Baekhyun menikmati makanannya. Ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia menghentikan kegiatan sebentar untuk menerima telepon itu.

"Iya Halo"

_"Baekhyun. Kau dimana?_"

Baekhyun sedikit terheran, untuk apa Chanyeol mencarinya jam-jam segini. Biasanya namja itu masih sibuk bekerja.

"Aku sedang makan diluar, Ada apa?"

_"Apa masih lama? Aku ada dirumahmu"_

"Tidak, aku akan pulang lima belas menit lagi"

Hanya percakapan singkat yang terjadi. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak suka menunggu dan tanpa bicarapun Ia sudah sangat paham maksud namja itu. Maka ia harus segera pulang sekarang. Persetan dengan perutnya yang belum terisi kenyang.

Luhan menatapnya heran sedari Baekhyun berbicara pada ponselnya tadi, dan dahinya semakin berkerut bingung melihat Baekhyun membereskan barang-barang nya.

"Baekhyun kau mau pulang?" Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun mengangkat tas dan berdiri dari duduk nya.

"Aku harus segera pulang, maaf Luhan teman ku menunggu dirumah. Aku akan membayar ini dulu"

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasir dan memberikan beberapa lembar Won kepada si pemilik restoran itu. Luhan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang"

Gadis itu segera menoleh mendapati Luhan sudah berada dibelakang nya.

"Tidak Luhan, terimaksih. Aku pergi sekarang" Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun sudah memasuki taksi pergi dari sana.

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Beberapa kali ia merenggangkan otot kepalanya yang terasa kaku. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaan nya berakhir cepat, jadi ia punya banyak waktu 'bermain'.

Lima belas menit menunggu itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama menurutnya. Ia sudah menggeram karena mulai frustasi akibat melihat koleksi video yadong nya bersama Baekhyun tempo hari yang sempat ia rekam. Ya! Chanyeol memang suka merekam kegiatan panas nya saat bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Tidak perduli sekalipun yeoja itu mau protes atau marah padanya. Toh, ia sudah membayar Baekhyun. Jadi suka-suka dirinya kan?

Namja itu mengelus gundukan dibalik jeans nya yang mulai tegang akibat melihat blow job yang Baekhyun lakukan di video itu. Ini gila, Baekhyun benar-benar pintar membuatnya melayang. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat dalam rekaman itupun Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat hard. "Sial, Berapa lama lagi jalang itu datang!" Chanyeol mengerang karena dirasa ia sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum pada penisnya.

Namun kegiatan nya diganggu oleh suara ponsel disakunya yang bergetar. Dengan mengumpat ia mengangkat telepon mengganggu itu.

"Apa Mau mu?"

Ucap Chanyeol sangat kesal.

_"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu SEKARANG! Hyung"_

**Klik,**

Hanya itu saja, karena setelah itu sambungan ponselnya terputus.

Sial, Bocah itu mengganggu saja. Chanyeol merasa pusing, sekarang apa ia harus pergi dalam keadaan horny seperti ini? Tapi tidak ada pilihan baginya. Atau bocah sialan itu akan mengacau.

Dengan sebal ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Hal gila apa yang membuatmu menghubungiku malam-malam begini?" Ucap Chanyeol ketus begitu mendapati batang hidung adik nya sedang duduk santai dengan kaki dilipat di dalam apartement nya.

"Kau dari mana Hyung? Oh Ayolah ini belum malam, baru jam setengah delapan" Ucap namja yang lebih muda sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku mencarimu di kantor dan Sekretarismu bilang kau pulang awal, jadi..." Lanjutnya masih menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku pulang karena ingin beristirahat jadi cepat katakan apa mau mu?"

"Dimana?"

"Bukan urusan mu Oh Sehun! Cepat katakan apa mau mu sialan, sebelum aku menendangmu dari sini"

Namja bernama Sehun tadi tersenyum mengejek. "Menendangku? Aku yakin kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu pada adik mu sendiri kan Hyung?"

Sumpah, bocah itu pintar sekali membakar hati kakaknya. Lihatlah, Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangan nya erat-erat. Matanya menatap menyalang. Lengah sedikit saja mungkin Sehun akan menyesal dengan kelakuannya.

Sadar atmosfir menjadi semakin panas akhirnya Sehun menghela nafasnya. Berbasa-basi dengan Chanyeol itu tidak asyik. Kakaknya terlalu emosional.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku hanya bilang bahwa Ibu sudah sadar, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum pergi"

Mendengar kata Ibu membuat Chanyeol segera mengubah air mukanya. Perasaan bersalah, sedih,marah dan kecewa menjadi satu.

"Apa maksud mu pergi?"

Ibu Chanyeol adalah Ibu kandung Sehun juga. Itulah alasan mengapa Ia begitu mengagungkan keinginan Sehun. Bukan memanjakan adiknya, Chanyeol melakukan ini semata-mata adalah cara menebus rasa bersalah pada Ibunya yang masih tak berani ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Yang sebenarnya adalah karena salah Ayahnya jika boleh jujur. Park Siwon lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi serba keliru. Dan tidak berjalan semestinya.

Chanyeol dan ibunya sudah tidak akur sejak ia duduk dibangku kelas 6 SD. Chanyeol membenci Ibunya yang meninggalkan dirinya demi laki-laki lain. Perasaan bencinya meningkat ketika mendengar bahwa ibunya telah memiliki anak yang lebih muda 2tahun darinya. Jadi selama itu Ibunya berselingkuh?

Namun saat ia beranjak Remaja Chanyeol mendengar semua kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Semuanya hanya rekayasa Ayahnya. Tapi itu sudah terlambat, ia terlanjur tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Ibu nya sendiri. Maka dengan menebus semua rasa bersalah nya ia merawat Sehun dengan baik. Membiayai dan memfalitasi semua kebutuhan Sehun agar hidup Ibu dan adiknya itu layak. Hingga 4 bulan yang lalu ia mendengar bahwa ibunya mengidap kanker hati yang parah. Dalam hati ia takut, takut jika saja ia akan kehilangan Ibu untuk kedua kalinya. Dari itu Chanyeol berusaha keras menemukan pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Ibunya. Tapi itu terdengar _impossible, _Dokter bahkan bilang umur Ibunya tidak akan lama lagi. Awalnya Chanyeol marah, memangnya siapa Dokter itu? Apa dia seorang Tuhan yang bisa memutuskan umur orang seenak kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan menamparnya telak. Ibunya koma berbulan-bulan pasca operasi.

"Dia bilang akan pulang ke Amerika. Aku tentu tidak bisa menjaganya lagi Hyung, Aku tidak mungkin ikut Ibu"

Chanyeol terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semua perkataan adiknya. Apa Ibunya benar-benar ingin meninggalkan nya untuk kesekian kalinya? Setelah semua yang telah Chanyeol lakukan untuk nya. Ketika Dokter memvonis bahwa umurnya tidak akan lama lagi, lalu memilih mati dan mengubur jasad nya sendiri jauh dari Anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan nya"

Suaranya bahkan tercekat. Hampir-hampir ia menangis dihadapan Sehun. Tapi sekuat hati ia menahannya. Chanyeol tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada siapapun.

Biarlah ia egois, biarlah ia menjadi anak durhaka. Bukankah Ibunya lah yang lebih dulu mencampakan nya. Biarlah ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap semua ini hanya mimpi yang segera berakhir.

Setelah berperang melawan hatinya Chanyeol memilih pergi dari sana. Dengan langkah cepat penuh emosi ia keluar dari apartement nya meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memilih segera menaiki ranjang nya, tidak mau terlalu pusing mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Walau ia cukup penasaran kemana namja itu pergi. Karena ia yakin Chanyeol memang sempat kerumahnya jika dilihat dari cup kopi yang baru saja Baekhyun bereskan dari meja ruang tamunya.

Apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol pergi karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Ahh, masa bodo, lebih baik ia tidur sekarang. Lagi pula jika namja itu menginginkannya, pasti Chanyeol menelpon lagi.

10 menit memejamkan matanya hampir saja Baekhyun terlelap namun saat ini tidur nya terganggu oleh seseorang yang sedang membelai lengan nya sensual. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat yang menyapu daerah tengkuk nya. Aroma yang sangat dikenalnya menguar disana, tapi ada yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran, bau Alkhohol? Chanyeol mabuk-mabukan?

Gadis itu ingin membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap namja yang kini berusaha melucuti baju tidurnya. Tapi namja itu menahan pergerakan nya, memberi isyarat agar bertahan pada posisi semula. Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut. Dan membirakan tangan lebar itu menggoda tubuhnya yang kini halaf naked karena Chanyeol sudah melempar entah kemana baju tidurnya. Menyisakan dada nya yang kini sudah telanjang, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai underwear saat tidur.

Hampir saja Baekhyun memekik saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meremas dadanya keras dengan tempo cepat lalu kemudian melambat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang sebentar lagi pasti lolos.

"Ahhhhh, Chanyeolllhhh..."

Serangan itu masih terus Chanyeol lancarkan pada tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan yang kian lama membakar libidonya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah ke enakan saat lidah basah namja dibelakangnya sedang menjilati tengkuk kemudian beralih pada cuping telinganya. Baekhyun yakin ia sudah basah dibawah sana. Kelakuan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat nafsunya membara.

Jemari lentiknya nya ikut menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih senatiasa meremas dadanya.

"Euuuughhhhh... ssshhhh"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Chanyeol juga tidak akan bertahan lama jika sudah mendengar suara desahan yang mengalun dari bibir slut nya itu. Chanyeol tentu sangat terangsang sekarang.

Setelah puas dengan cuping telinga Baekhyun, bibir Chanyeol beralih pada bahu putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun. Bahkan dibawah cahaya remang seperti ini saja bekas nya kemarin masih terlihat sangat jelas. Dan kali ini sepertinya namja itu sedang tidak ingin bermain kasar. Ia jilati dan kecupi basah bekas kissmark nya yang belum memudar itu. Berfikir jika begitu maka tanda itu akan menghilang dengan cepat. Tapi bukan kah itu tidak mungkin?

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Yeoja itu bisa saja cepat orgasme jika permainan Chanyeol sangat lembut begini.

Atas instingnya sendiri tangan Baekhyun meraih resleting celana namja dibelakangnya, membukanya dan mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya. Sedikit kerepotan karena ia membelakangi tubuh itu. Tapi Chanyeol segera mengerti. Namja itu membantu Baekhyun melepaskan celana jeans nya dan membiarkan Baekhyun memberikan oral pada penis nya.

Chanyeol sudah sampai pada belahan paha Baekhyun. Melepas celana dalam Baekhyun lalu membelai liang kewanitaan nya, begitu yeoja itu mulai mengurut milik nya pelan, saat itulah ia memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Gadis itu memekik bersamaan Chanyeol yang mengerang ke enakan. Keduanya berusaha memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Chanyeol menanbah satu jarinya dan mulai menciptakan gerakan acak, menyodok semakin dalam tangannya kedalam kewanitaaan Baekhyun yang sangat basah. Baekhyun setia mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sexy nya. Chanyeol terus menambah jari-jarinya yang panjang itu menjamah vaginanya. Tangan nya juga tidak tinggal diam, semakin cepat gerakan Chanyeol maka semakin bersemangat ia mengocok kejantanan Chanyeol yang juga sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum nya.

"AAaaaaggghhh... Chanyeolllhhhhh!"

Baeekhyun menggerang pada orgasme pertamanya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan jari-jarinya terjepit begitu ketat didalam dan basah karena cairan Baekhyun melumer pada tangannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan miliknya yang semakin mengacung tegak, segera namja itu posisikan penis nya pada bibir kewanitaan si gadis.

Jleb~

"Eughhhhh..."

Desahnya bersama, saat baru kepala penisnya saja yang berhasil masuk. Baekhyun tak kalah bergairah darinya. Gadis itu meremas rambut Chanyeol yang bersembunyi pada ceruk lehernya. Meremasnya kuat seakan ikut melampiaskan gairahnya ketika penis Chanyeol menyodok vaginanya semakin cepat. Ranjang itu berdecit mewarnai pergumulan panas percintaan mereka. Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun masih pada posisi menyamping nya, mencari titik kenikmatan milik gadis itu. Menubruk nya semakin beringas dan brutal.

Lama Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggangnya semakin cepat dan bergairah. Nafas nya terengah menyamai atlit marathon. Matanya ikut terpejam menikmati remasan kuat kewanitaan gadis yang seperti menelan penisnya sangat dalam. Baekhyun juga tak diam saja, sedari tadi ia sudah mendesah tak karu-karuan.

Baekhyun yakin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada orgasme keduanya. Gadis itu mengerang semakin sensual, namun Chanyeol berbisik lirih pada telinganya.

"Eugghh... tahannnhhh, Baekkhh..."

Suara Chanyeol memang berat yang terkesan sexy, dan saat ia mendesah begitu suaranya semakin membuat akal Baekhyun melemah. Ia mengangguk mengerti bahwa Chanyeol menyuruh menahan orgasme. Yang berarti bahwa namja itu juga akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol mengajak nya bersama-sama?

"AAkkhhhh... AAkkkkhhhhh...AAkkhhhhhh!"

Chanyeol mengerang untuk pertama dan Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan orgasme nya lagi. Akhirnya Baekhyun lebih dulu mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan nya, karena selang tak berapa lama diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Nafas keduanya memburu, peluh sudah tidak terhingga membasahi tubuh telanjang yang baru menikmati masa-masa pasca orgasme yang luar biasa itu.

.

.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah tidur dalam posisi memeluk nya. Setelah acara bercinta tadi mereka memutuskan menarik selimut dan tidur bersama.

Walau mereka sering bercinta tapi biasa mereka tidak pernah melakukan nya lebih dari sekali. Paling-paling jika Chanyeol lama tidak bertemu, 3ronde itu yang paling banyak. Mereka bukan pasangan yang suka menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk bercinta beronde-ronde.

Gadis itu mengernyit menyadari pergerakan kecil dari namja dibelakangnya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membalik badan nya menghadap Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun memanas. Jika saja mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, maka ini menjadi hal yang sangat manis. Tapi Baekhyun segera menampik jauh-jauh pikiran bodohnya. 'Berhenti berpikir gila Baekhyun!' runtuknya dalam hati.

Bahu Chanyeol bergetar. Berhasil membuat Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. Ada apa dengan namja itu?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menangis?

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**Annyeong haseyo chingyuuuuthhhhhh...**

**Saya balik dengan FF Sex(y) Love**

**Ada yang masih nungguin? Pasti ada /pede/ hahaha**

**Secara saya baru saja puas sama refreshing otak nya, kkkk~ Satu bulan Ching... Kayaknya itu udah cukup yah ^-^ saya juga udah sangat merindukan kalian Readers nim /plak/ yo yo yo !**

**Oiya pingin nya sih aplod tadi malam yah, secara bertepatan banget tanggalnya genap sebulan tercampakan(?) oho! tapi karena ketiduran jadi nya g jadi #eh?**

**bytheway...**

**Happy Born Day Uri Rillakuma's Dad **** we love you eeeemmmmwooooaaahhh... :* **

**Semoga semakin berjaya di EXO dan tambah akur yah sama Istrinya (read: Baekhyun)**

**hohohoh**

**Maaf kalo NC nya lagi-lagi g memuaskan, dan lagi-lagi saya jelasin, karena saya bukan pakarnya *paece* **

**Dan juga buat bapak nya Chanyeol, maaf saya mengganti marga Mas Siwon disini demi kelancaran FF nya. Nanti bapak nya Sehun juga, ehehe. Tapi kalo buat emak nya, saya pake OCC disini. Saya tidak rela Siwon ku dipasangin sama cewek manapun. hikseu...**

**Sekian dulu saja and Selamat menikmati.**

**I still need your review anyway...**

**~byebye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CI YUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun kurang memahami situasi seperti ini. Ia sedikit shock ketika namja itu tiba-tiba menariknya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh polosnya. Dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa diam membiarkan Chanyeol terisak didadanya.

Mungkin Chanyeol sedang ada masalah. Pikir nya, Baekhyun menunggu sampai Chanyeol tenang.

"Dia akan pergi" Ucap Chanyeol lirih masih setia mendekapnya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kurang bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Bukan karena telinganya bermasalah, tapi karena suara Chanyeol teredam oleh selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya.

"Wanita itu akan pergi... Dia..., memilih mati tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya"

Baekhyun semakin bingung pada setiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Wanita? siapa...?"

Lambat laun isakan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya. Melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agak menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan mungkin, namun karena emosinya yang sudah menguasai tubuhnya, maka tanpa diperintah pun tubuhnya bertindak demikian.

Salahkan dia yang telah menenggak berbotol-botol vodka sebelum kemari. Dan sekarang kepalanya pun terasa pening. Hingga membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia bicarakan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang terlanjur mendengar kalimat terucap darinya. Membuat gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak menuntut apapun kelanjutan cerita Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya... penasaran.

Wanita? Siapa yang Chanyeol maksud.

Karena setahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidaklah memiliki kekasih atau sebagainya. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya menggunakan nya. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah membela dia mati-matian dihadapan Ayah nya. Dulu. Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol mau susah-susah melindunginya saat itu.

Tapi, jika kini Chanyeol punya kekasih lantas apa masalahnya baginya. Baekhyun harusnya ingat, dia bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Kecuali boneka pemuas nafsu namja itu saja.

Menyadari itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dalam hati.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya jawaban, akhirnya ia menarik selimutnya dan mulai mencoba memejamkan matanya, memilih tidur daripada harus menunggu kediaman namja di hadapan nya itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi mata itu terbuka lagi setelah Chanyeol kembali berbicara.

"Ibu..."

Sekejap Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah namja itu. Tercenung.

"Wanita itu adalah Ibuku" Lanjut Chanyeol lirih.

"Dan dia... sekarat"

Baekhyun melihat itu. Melihat kerapuhan sosok Park Chanyeol yang belum pernah ia lihat selama ini. Dan itu semua terjadi karena, Ibunya.

"Chanyeol..."

Entah keberanian dari mana hingga membuat jemari lentik itu terulur pada pipi basah Chanyeol. Mengusapnya perlahan, tanpa sadar matanya pun ikut memanas.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol malah menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh gadis itu merapat padanya. Pandangan mata itu terasa menusuk. Secepat itukah emosi Chanyeol berubah.

"Wanita itu memang brengsek. Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan betapa orang lain sangat peduli untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal. Dan aku membenci itu"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna kalimat Chanyeol. Gadis itu dikejutkan lagin ketika bibirnya yang dilumat kasar oleh si namja. Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas tentu saja, karena Chanyeol tak memberinya celah sedikitpun untuk menyiapkan diri.

Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukan nya kasar, bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun menghirup oksigen sedikitpun. Namja itu terus mendesaknya dengan ciuman teramat panas. Baekhyun mengerang sakit, bukan nikmat lagi saat bibirnya digigit kuat oleh Chanyeol.

Tangan lebar namja itu sudah membuang kasar selimut yang semula membungkus tubuh Baekhyun. Meremas dadanya kuat-kuat sampai membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata.

"Chaaannnhhh...aakhh..." Desis gadis itu menahan perih. Ia tidak bohong bibirnya mungkin sudah koyak, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bau anyir darah dari belah bibirnya. Sedangkan dadanya masih diremas tanpa perasaan oleh Chanyeol.

Seolah tuli akan rintihan sakit gadis itu, Chanyeol kini malah memposisikan penis nya dihadapan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana bisa milik nya itu sudah berdiri lagi. Dengan satu hentakan akhirnya penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang hangat milik Baekhyun. Saat itu juga air mata Baekhyun ikut jatuh.

Toleransi untuk malam ini. Mereka akan melakukan nya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pergi ke kampus diantar Chanyeol. Namja itu menawarkan tumpangan untuk nya, dikarenakan mobil Baekhyun yang masih berada di bengkel. Jujur sebenarnya tubuh gadis itu terasa remuk, tapi sekali lagi ia ingat. Ia sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak semua keinginan Chanyeol.

Saat selesai melepas sabuk pengaman nya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sebentar. Namja itu juga tidak sengaja menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kelewat dingin begitu mendapati Baekhyun menatap dirinya seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyarankan ini padamu" Ujar Baekhyun.

Membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Temuilah Ibu mu, Aku kira kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak menemuinya"

Lanjut gadis itu berbicara sangat lancar.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan itu" Chanyeol membuang muka nya keluar jendela mobil. Sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara padanya. Ck, Sikap keras kepalanya masih sangat melekat.

"Andai saja dia Ibuku. Maka aku pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali bertemu dia setelahnya. Karena mengikuti sifat kepala batu sepertimu"

Namja itu menoleh dengan wajah marah. Namun tak membuat Baekhyun gentar sedikit pun. Gadis mungil itu tetap saja melanjutkan kalimat nya.

"Aku memang tidak berhak mengaturmu, apa lagi menasehatimu. Aku sangatlah tidak pantas" Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Tapi aku harap bisa membantumu sebelum kau benar-benar hancur dengan penyesalan nanti, Jadi... lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi. Setidaknya ikuti kata hatimu"

Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu melukai harga diri Chanyeol mungkin, tapi jika dipertimbangkan, semua itu ada benarnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil itu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang malah membatu. Perkataan Baekhyun agaknya sudah meracuni otak nya. Membuat kepalanya pusing.

Diluar Luhan melihat Bakehyun keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah. Namja tampan itu menatap penasaran. Dalam hati ia menerka-nerka siapa orang yang telah mengantarkan Baekhyun.

Sejenak Luhan menyadari sikap bodoh nya, akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Jika begini ia terlihat begitu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Sedangkan dia sadar, dirinya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis mungil itu.

Begitu kaki panjangnya akan berbelok telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang menggelitik hatinya untuk berbalik arah.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Dan ia langsung mendengus melihat orang itu adalah namja menyebalkan yang ia temui kemarin. Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada ketus. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan darimana namja itu tahu nama lengkapnya. Sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal makhluk tinggi yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau baru saja di antar oleh kekasih mu? atau..."

Namja itu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya sembari menunjuk mobil Chanyeol yang hampir menghilang di balik pagar Kampus dengan dagunya.

"Pelanggan mu?"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya begitu mendengar perkataan namja itu, benar-benar kurang ajar, dengan marah ia mengepalkan tangan nya kuat-kuat. Tapi ia mencoba menahan diri tidak mau memperlihatkan kemarahan nya sekarang.

"Bukan urusan mu!" Jawab Baekhyun ketus. Lalu melanjutkan berjalan acuh melewati tubuh tinggi si namja. Tapi lagi-lagi orang itu menghadangnya.

"Oh, ayolah bukan kah kubilang tidak usah jual mahal. Aku tahu siapa dirimu" Ucap namja itu begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa mau mu!?"

Namja itu tersenyum puas mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat ia dengar akhirnya terucap juga.

"Tidur dengan ku. Aku pasti akan membayarmu, kau tenang saja" Bisik nya sensual.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya untuk menampar wajah namja dihadapan nya, tapi gerakan nya lebih dulu dihentikan oleh namja itu.

**Grep~**

**Sret~**

Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Baekhyun sudah terpenjara oleh tangan namja itu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak karena dihimpit oleh pilar penyangga bangunan disana. Nafas Baekhyun naik turun menahan geram dan emosi.

"Lepaskan Aku brengsek!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala heum? Apa namja itu begitu kaya hingga kau betah dengan nya?"

"Tutup mulut mu! Ku bilang lepasshh..."

Baekhyun masih meronta hebat, dan ia tidak bohong cengkeraman pada pergelangan tangan nya itu sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kedua orang yang sibuk berdebat tadi menoleh bersamaan begitu suara namja menginstrupsi mereka. Dia Luhan, dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa diam saja mendapati Baekhyun diperlakukan kasar oleh orang lain.

Dengan cekatan Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya lalu memberikan death glare andalan nya pada namja yang saat ini menatap nya tidak suka.

"Hei Bung, Jaga sikap mu! Apa kau tidak punya malu memperlakukan yeoja sekasar itu?"

Namja tinggu itupun mendesis marah karena urusannya digangu oleh orang lain. "Bukan urusan mu, memang nya kau siapa?" tanya nya menantang.

"Aku teman Baekhyun, dan aku tidak suka teman ku diperlakukan kasar seperti itu" Jawab Luhan cepat.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kearah Luhan. Apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan teman? Sejak kapan status tabu itu mengikat mereka?

Ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang dia aman. Terbukti dari namja tinggi menyebalkan itu mulai pergi dari sana. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak terlalu fokus mendengar perdebatan antara Luhan dan namja tadi. Setidak nya kedua laki-laki itu tak sampai berkelahi.

Luhan mengangkat pelan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus gadis itu usap-usap.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Baek?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari sepanjang lorong rumah sakit untuk menemukan dimana orang yang baru saja menghubunginya berada. Tadi dia sedang berada dikampus, ketika kakaknya tiba-tiba menelpon mengabarkan berita buruk padanya.

Nafas namja itu terengah-engah karena terlalu terburu-buru berlari. Setelah menangkap keberadaan Park Chanyeol, Sehun mulai bisa menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Hyung!"

Sehun memanggil Chanyeol hingga membuat namja yang berstatus sebagai kakak nya yang sedari tadi melamun segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu Hyung, Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran. Raut khawatir tergambar jelas dari namja muda itu.

Bagaimana tidak, jika orang yang sedang berjuang hidup itu adalah Ibu kandungnya, orang yang selama ini merawatnya sampai dia tumbuh dewasa. Walau tak dipungkiri Chanyeol pun memiliki perasaan khawatir sama besar seperti Sehun, namun Chanyeol terlalu pintar memanipulasi ekspresinya.

"Dia pingsan lagi, dan langsung dibawa ke ER. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat nya" Jawab Chanyeol santai seolah tanpa beban. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sangat ingin menangis. Cemas? tentu saja. Ia bahkan berulang-ulang berfikir jika saja Ibu nya benar-benar meninggalkan nya dengan perasaan bersalah yang masih setia menghantui. Maka, seperti kata Baekhyun. Ia akan menyesal seumur hidup nya jika dirinya masih bertahan dengan sikap egois itu.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar datang kerumah sakit untuk menemui Ibu nya. Entah karena perkataan Baekhyun tadi pagi atau,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mau menemui nya. Ku kira kau sungguh-sungguh tidak perduli dengan Ibu mu sendiri" Sindir Sehun telak. Jika boleh jujur Sehun sangat membenci orang dihadapan nya ini. Andai saja ia tidak menuruti keinginan Ibunya untuk berdamai dengan Chanyeol, mungkin saat ini Sehun lah yang menjadi musuh besar kakak nya itu.

"Aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bukan kah kau bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan ku?" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi tunggu. Namja itu berdiri menghampiri Sehun. Ekspresinya begitu menjengkelkan dimata Sehun.

Sehun ingin sekali menghancurkan Chanyeol. Dan ia akan sangat bersyukur bila keinginannya itu tercapai. Tapi ia tidak cukup bodoh menunjukkan semuanya dengan gamblang. Namja itu, setelah harta yang ditinggalkan mendiang Ayah nya habis. Chanyeol lah yang menghidupi Ibu dan dirinya sampai saat ini. Hidup mewah dan serba kecukupan. Jadi, Sehun masih memiliki toleran yang besar jika mau memusuhi kakak nya. Bahasa kasar nya, dia masih membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapikan kemeja nya yang tadi di kelinting lalu mengecek alrojinya. "Ku rasa aku harus segera pergi" Lalu menepuk bahu Sehun sambil berjalan melewatinya. "Kuharap dia cepat sadar"

'Tuhan, jika boleh meminta selamatkanlah Ibu ku' batin Chanyeol menjerit.

Sebelum Chanyeol semakin pergi jauh, Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Hyung!"

Dan Chanyeol berbalik lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu" Ujar Sehun sengaja memancing Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?"

"Mainan mu" Jawaban Sehun terdengar sangat ambigu, bahkan cukup membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. Aku ingin memilikinya"

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Chanyeol berubah mengeras.

"Jangan bercanda denganku. Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol menantang, kaki jenjangnya ia seret mendekati kakak nya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya Hyung, yeoja itu bahkan kau mengantarnya kekampus pagi ini. Dia satu kampus dengan ku, dan aku tertarik padanya"

Chanyeol meredam amarahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan terpancing oleh kata-kata Sehun. Atau ia hanya akan membuat kekacauan disini.

"Ajukan permintaan lain. Dan jangan harap aku akan memberikan mu untuk hal satu itu"

Tanpa diduga Sehun malah tertawa renyah. Seperti mendapati kakaknya sedang bergurau dengan wajah tegang begitu. Hatinya tergelitik geli.

"Kenapa Hyung? Bukankah kau memiliki kekuasaan besar di dunia ini. Jadi ku kira hanya yeoja seperti dia bisa kau beli dengan mudah. Bahkan dalam jumlah banyak sekaligus"

"Berhenti berbicara konyol dengan ku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Aku harus pergi sekarang" Chanyeol benar-benar berbalik dan memilih melangkah lebar-lebar segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap nya mengejek.

"Jadi dugaanku benar Hyung?"

Sehun menyeringai puas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama nya Oh Sehun"

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak acara bermain pianonya. Gadis berwajah imut itu menoleh kearah Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang musik. Seperti biasanya mereka selalu memilih datang lebih awal dari mahasiswa yang lain. Apa lagi sekarang mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Tidak ayal kalau mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua disini.

"Namja tadi, Aku pernah sekelas dengan nya dulu. Tapi Baek, apa kalian saling mengenal?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya yang tadi duduk menyamping sampai menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

Tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Luhan, Baekhyun hanya menganggapinya datar. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana namja yang Luhan sebut dengan Oh Sehun itu seperti mengetahui banyak tentang nya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya"

Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Lalu melanjutkan memainkan jemari lentik nya diatas tuts-tuts piano dengan indah. Luhan mendesah mendapati jawaban singkat itu, akhirnya ia memilih ikut bergabung memainkan jarinya di atas piano hingga menghasilkan harmonisasi alunan musik yang merdu.

"Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu"

Luhan tetap bermain walau sesekali menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perduli dengan nya, tapi kurasa dia terlalu ikut campur urusan ku"

Baekhyun mulai kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia salah menekan note yang seharusnya menjadi bagian Luhan, alhasil tanpa sengaja jemari lentiknya bersentuhan dengan jemari kokoh namja itu. Menghasilkan perasaan aneh menjalari pipi nya.

"Ah, maaf" Luhan segera melepaskan tangan nya. Wajahnya berubah canggung.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar. Lalu membenarkan anak rambut yang mulai memanjang itu kebelakang telinganya. Tidak mau suasana menjadi canggung lantas Baekhyun kembali mamainkan musik dengan piano itu. Tapi belum cukup lama ia menghetikan nya lagi.

"Ah sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu" Luhan mendengar Baekhyun seperti bergumam lirih. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya.

"Apa kau berbicara sesuatu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku sering menerima hadiah di loker ku"

"Hadiah?" Luhan membeo.

"Ada sebuah kalung dan cincin, sekarang aku berpikir bahwa namja itu mungkin yang meletakkan nya disana"

"Apa kau yakin Baekhyun?"

"Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang melakukan hal itu. Jadi kupikir dia orang yang sama"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan. Menatap bingung namja yang kini seperti sedang bepikir keras.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Luhan?"

Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya, tertawa garing.

"T-tidak, lalu akan kau apakan semua hadiah itu?"

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sebentar. Awalnya ia mengira jika orang yang mengiriminya hadiah itu adalah pengagum rahasianya. Tetapi setelah kejadian hari ini, ia dengan lancang menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu mungkin saja adalah Namja kurang ajar di lobby kampus tadi pagi. Mana sudi Baekhyun menyimpan barang dari orang itu.

"Aku akan membuangnya. Ku pikir dia punya niat buruk padaku"

Seketika itu juga Luhan menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Baekhyun, mau ku mainkan sebuah lagu yang sangat indah?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah cerah.

"Lagu apa?"

"Ibu ku yang mengajariku, dulu dia sering memainkan nya untuk ku saat aku sedang sedih dan marah pada nya. Dan akhirnya aku akan lupa dengan masalahku, Dan memainkan lagu itu bersama-sama"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk sebentar. "Lalu, dimana Ibu mu sekarang?"

Luhan sudah memulai memainkan lagunya. Tiba-tiba wajah nya berubah sedikit muram.

"Ibuku...Sakit"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah begitu sampai ditempat tujuan nya. Hari ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sahabat kecil nya dulu. Menurutnya memang lumayan lama dia tidak kemari untuk berkunjung. Hampir 4 bulan mungkin, entahlah dia juga sudah lupa.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu kaca itu hingga bunyi lonceng membuat seseorang didalam nya menoleh kearah nya.

"Selamat data- ... Eh- Baekhyun!"

Seru seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi begitu mendapati sahabatnya datang. Secepat kilat gadis itu segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan dan saling melepaskan rindu satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun, Astagaaaaa aku sangat merindukan mu" Ujar gadis tinggi itu girang bahkan masih setia memeluk Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Maaf kan aku Tao, Aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengunjungimu" Ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

"Kau memang jahat. Tapi baiklah aku memafkan mu, ayo duduk"

Tao menyeret lengan mungil sahabatnya ke sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Gadis itu pemilik sebuah toko bunga ini, dulu Baekhyun sering kemari sebelum orang tuanya meninggal untuk sekedar menemani dan membantu Tao mengurusi tanaman hias nya itu.

Setelah membiarkan Baekhyun duduk, Tao pamit kebelakang mengambilkan minum untuk nya.

Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling toko bunga itu. Masih sama dengan 4 bulan terakhir dia datang kemari. Setelah ia tinggal dengan Chanyeol, ia memang jarang sekali kemari, bahkan jika tidak salah ia baru 3 kali datang dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun ini.

Lama Baekhyun mengamati sekitar, Tao sudah kembali membawakan minuman segar untuk nya. Sahabatnya itu masih sama, yeoja yang sangat periang dan sederhana.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Tao? Ku rasa kau semakin cantik saja" Celetuk Baekhyun memulai obrolan nya.

Hanya Tao lah sahabat satu-satu nya yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Menurutnya teman-teman nya yang pernah dekat dengan nya dulu hanyalah orang-orang munafik yang tidak berperasaan.

"Aku baik. Bagaiman dengan mu Baek?" Tao menopang dagu menggunakan kedua telapak tangan nya. Gadis itu sibuk mengamati Baekhyun lamat-lamat. Jujur saja Tao merasa sangat gembira karena Baekhyun mengunjunginya.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku bisa tersedak nanti" Celoteh Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Menghentikan meminum minumannya sejenak. "Oiya Tao, diluar tadi aku melihat sepatu. Apa kau kedatangan tamu?"

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang benar Tao langsung _salting _saat ia bertanya demikian.

"E-eh itu, dia teman ku"

Jawab Tao terlihat gugup. Oh Ya Tuhan. Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu disini.

"Huang Zitao, jangan bilang kau sedang berkencan ya?"

"Tidak Baek!"

Lihatlah ekspresi Tao yang kelabakan semakin membuat Baekhyun gencar menggoda nya.

"_Aigoo_~ Pipi mu memerah Tao" Ujar Baekhyun semangat. Akhirnya tawa nya berhasil meledak saat melihat Tao menutupi pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun berhenti menggodaku!"

"Hahahah _Araseo_, jadi katakan padaku siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sangat penasaran.

Tao membuang nafas nya kasar. "Haih... dia hanya teman, dia kemari mencari bunga untuk Ibu nya yang sedang sakit"

.

.

Hampir satu jam berlalu Baekhyun disini. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti mengobrol untuk satu jam kedepan. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan jus jeruknya tadi, dan sekarang baru saja Tao membawakan segelas minuman segar lagi. Ahhh _Jinjja_ benar-benar sahabat yang baik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan pengusaha muda itu Baek, tapi kurasa dia merawat mu dengan baik"

Oceh Tao kembali berbicara cerewet.

"Merawat katamu? Kau kira aku bayi"

"Tentu saja bukan, mana ada bayi sebesar dirimu eoh?" Jawab Tao bercanda, sedangkan sahabatnya itu sudah mempoutkan bibir nya maksimal.

"Dia tidak merawatku Tao, Aku yang merawat diriku sendiri" Balas Baekhyun dengan suara terdengar kesal.

"Tapi dia memberi mu uang sangat banyak kan?"

Dan Baekhyun tidak lagi menyangkal, tetapi menatap Tao semakin malas. Gadis itu memilih menyibukan diri dengan mengaduk-aduk minuman nya menggunakan sedotan.

Tao bergumam sebentar. Tiba-tiba gadis bermata panda itu teringat sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan lirih ia memanggil sahabatnya. "Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun pun mendongak sambil menaikkan alis nya bingung tiba-tiba mendapati wajah serius Tao yang menatap lurus kearah nya.

"Apa kau masih menyukai pekerjaan mu sekarang?" Tao bertanya teramat hati-hati, walau bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya terluka karena tersinggung.

Tao tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa, itu karena Baekhyun sendiri yang bercerita padanya. Bercerita tentang banyak hal. Termasuk Baekhyun yang sekarang gila akan uang itu dan rela menjual tubuhnya demi dollar.

Tao tidak melarang nya. Namun berkali-kali gadis itu menasehati Baekhyun agar segera keluar dari dunia kelam itu. Tapi seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun selalu menolak nya dengan alasan yang sama.

"Aku menyukai uang Tao, dan aku bisa mendapatkan itu dengan mudah melalui nya"

Jawab Baekhyun santai. Memang seperti itulah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan jika sahabatnya kembali mengungkit-ungkit hidup nya. Karena bagi Baekhyun dirinya itu sudah kotor. Dan tidak ada tempat masih layak untuk menampung nya.

"Baek...Tapi aku takut kau akan terluka suatu hari nanti"

Tao menatap cemas.

"Huufftt, baiklahh Baek"

Tao menghela nafas nya, jika begini kata-katanya hanya akan membuat Baekhyun terpuruk. Dia memilih tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun bisa tersenyum. Gadis bermata sipit itu berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku benar-benar tidak apa"

_"Aku sudah selesai menanam semua bungamu, jadi sekarang berikan aku bunga Daisy itu"_

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam toko. Membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh karena kaget. Tapi sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar kaget. Karena Tao sudah tahu ada orang disana dari tadi. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Kau?"

**To Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Maaf baru muncul gyuuuth... Saya sedang pusing berat(?) Kepala setiap harinya berdenyut-denyut udah kaya dangdutanlah/ Nulis pun jadi gak konsen.**

**Karena telat, pasti banyak yang males baca lagi deh? iya ya? jangan dong! huhuhu T_T **

**Apalagi gak nepatin yang kemaren ya? Padahal ngomong mau apdet rutin, tapi apa? Oho!**

**Jeongmal Mianhaeyo :(**

**...**

**Yang nanyain pair nya siapa... ChanBaek, LuBaek atau malah HunBaek /plak/ hehehe**

**Jika penasaran, ikuti aja sampe tamat ya? (walau gak yakin bakal tamat kapan /digiles/)**

**Tapi...tapi, kalau kalian udah tahu siapa saya (emang lo siapa?) pasti bakal tau Ending ke Siapa(?) hihihi...**

**Dan saya yakin banyak yang kesel karena gak ada NC disini! **

**saya hanya mao bilang... Kkaebsoooong~! **

**Ya sudahlah, itu aja kali. Baca lagi kalau masih minat ya? /kiss/**

**Thank You so much buat Review kemarin... Saya **_**sarang **_**kalian... 3 mumumumu :***

**Wanna Read and Review?**

**thank you**

**Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku sudah selesai menanam semua bungamu, jadi sekarang berikan aku bunga Daisy itu"_

_Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam toko. Membuat Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh karena kaget. Tapi sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar kaget. Karena Tao sudah tahu ada orang disana dari tadi. Dan mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa orang itu._

_"Kau?"_

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika baru saja bergumam. Gadis itu bangun dari duduk nya dan menatap tak percaya namja yang kini berada dihadapan nya itu.

Tetapi Baekhyun kalah cepat dengan Tao yang kini sedang berbicara pada namja itu.

"Aku sudah meletakkan nya di dalam mobil mu"

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku pulang!" Akhirnya namja itu pergi dari sana. Dan bisa Baekhyun lihat, tadi masih sempat melirik kearah nya.

Setelah kepergian namja tadi Tao kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu Baek?" Tanya Tao bingung, pasal nya tadi seperti mendengar Baekhyun berkata sesuatu. Namun ia tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas.

"Siapa dia Tao?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan.

"A- Dia teman ku Baekhyun" jawab Tao sedikit gugup mendapati tatapan serius Baekhyun.

"Tao" Baekhyun menatap tajam sahabatnya seolah menginginkan jawaban jujur dari nya.

"Sungguh Baek"

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremas sprei putih dibawah tubuhnya yang kini sudah sangat lusuh itu tidak karuan ketika Chanyeol semakin menggila bermain dengan kewanitaan nya.

Mereka bahkan sudah bermain hampir setengah jam yang lalu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti menyiksa Baekhyun, _Well,_ Bukan menyiksa dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Karena Chanyeol tidak sedang mencumbunya dengan kasar atau membobol lubangnya membabi buta. Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun frustasi dengan sentuhan nya.

Namja itu masih sibuk memainkan lidah nya pada bibir vagina Baekhyun yang kini sudah sangat basah. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah klimaks berkali-kali. Mungkin sebentar lagi gadis itu bisa gila karena tidak mendapat pelampiasan untuk nafsunya yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Chaannnnhh Akkkhhh..." Baekhyun semakin mengubur kepalanya pada bantal. Sumpah Chanyeol benar-benar menyiksa nya.

Lagi, cairan milik gadis itu meluber dari dalam rahim nya. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah. Ia sungguh tidak habis fikir sebenarnya apa mau Chanyeol dengan melakukan _role_ _play_ segila itu.

"Hoshh...hahhh... Ahkkuuh... lelahh" Cicit Baekhyun teramat lirih. Bahkan untuk mengatakannya saja butuh tenaga besar bagi nya. Dan keluhan nya barusan itu malah membuat birahi Chanyeol semakin memuncak.

Namja itu tersenyum mengeringai.

Puas? tentu saja belum.

"Kita bahkan belum ke intinya sayang" Bisik Chanyeol sediktiv yang kini mulai menggoda lagi. Namja itu meremas dada kiri gadis itu pelan sambil menggesek kan hidung mancungnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Baekhyun. Membasahi dengan saliva nya kemudian ia hisap dengan sangat kuat.

"Kumohonn Chanyeolhhh..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, atau jika tidak Chanyeol akan semakin gila mempermainkan tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja desahan itu masih berhasil lolos.

"Aku belum selesai dengan pekerjaan ku sayang" Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Selanjutnya dada Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran nya. Chanyeol menggelitik nipple mungil itu dengan lidahnya dan memainkan yang sebelah dengan jari-jari dingin nya, memelintir bahkan menarik nya kuat-kuat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang.

Benar saja, Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti semudah itu. Chanyeol akan terus mencumbunya panas dan membawa akal Baekhyun melambung sampai fatamorgana. Tapi jika boleh jujur Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat. Atau bahkan ia bisa pingsan sebentar lagi karena terlalu lemas.

Dada sebelah kirinya masih setia berada dalam mulut Chanyeol sedangkan yang kanan, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau sekarang dirinya merasa sangat ngilu disana. Hampir saja Baekhyun kehilangan kesadaran nya namun Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh telanjang nya duduk. Gadis itu mengerjap lemas. Jiwanya terasa panas membara tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan akan tubuhnya lagi.

"Hei, Aku tidak mencumbumu untuk membuat mu tertidur. Cepat puaskan aku" Ucap Chanyeol seperti orang mabuk yang tak berperasaan.

Tidur katanya? Sial, kalau saja Baekhyun masih punya sisa tenaga yang besar pasti ia akan membalas Chanyeol dengan harga yang sama. Membuat namja itu gila oleh segala sentuhan nya dan membuat Chanyeol frustasi akan kenikmatan. Sayang nya Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk merealisasikan keinginan nya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut saat Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan penis namja itu tepat didepan wajahnya.

Baekhyun menggapainya dengan lemas. Sungguh ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain segera melahap benda panjang kebanggaan Chanyeol itu.

Baru saja penis itu memasuki mulutnya Chanyeol sudah mendesak nya sampai pangkal tenggorokan nya. Membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Baekhyun terbatuk sebentar. Lalu kembali dengan pekerjaan nya, melahap penis panjang itu. Semakin cepat ia menyelesaikan tugas nya maka semakin cepat tubuhnya beristirahat. Tubuhnya lemas bukan hanya karena cumbuan panas Chanyeol. Sebenarnya sepulang dari tempat Tao tadi dia belum sempat makan apapun. Dan dikerenakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam kamar lalu mencumbunya hebat, sekarang Baekhyun rasa sungguh tidak punya tenaga lagi.

Chanyeol mendesis panjang, agaknya Baekhyun berhasil membuat Tuan nya terlena. Dengan semangat lantas ia segera menuntaskan pekerjaan nya.

Namja itu tidak akan betah oleh sentuhan Baekhyun. Baru sebentar saja penisnya mendapat _blow job _dari si gadis kini miliknya sudah sangat hard. Chanyeol menengadah melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memberinya kenikmatan. Dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Masukkan sekarang!" Perintah Chanyeol terdengar frustasi. Matanya sudah berkabut akan nafsu yang tak terbendung.

Baekhyun tentu hanya menurut. Pelan-pelan ia memposisikan kejantanan Chanyeol di depan kewanitaan nya, memasukkannya perlahan sampai seluruh penis itu masuk semuanya. Kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak akan bertahan jika masih dibiarkan dengan posisi diatas seperti itu lebih lama lagi.

Suara desahan keduanya memenuhi kamar itu. Mereka tidak merubah posisinya, masih Baekhyun yang berdada diatas dan Chanyeol dibawah. Barulah setelah mendapati Baekhyun hampir ambruk, Chanyeol segera bangun, tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Namja itu merubah posisinya hingga gadis itu sekarang berada di bawah nya. Dia yang mengambil alih permainan. Menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah sangat tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggul membobol kewanitaan Baekhyun yang mulai menyempit. Menggenjotnya penuh gairah dan nafsu nya yang besar.

Tiba-tiba ingatan Chanyeol terbang pada dua tahun silam. Baekhyun si gadis polos yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Pertama kali nya dia menyentuh Baekhyun dulu, sempat ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hatinya. Apalagi mendapati gadis yang dibelinya itu benar-benar masih perawan. Chanyeol melihatnya sendiri, darah segar mengalir dari selangkangan Baekhyun tatkala mereka menyelesaikan pergumulan panas nya. Chanyeol mengasumsikan itu dengan pengalaman bercinta pertama Baekhyun yang tak akan terlupakan. Dan setelah nya sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar isakan pilu dari gadis itu.

Akan tetapi Chanyeol berusaha tidak perduli, toh dia tidak pernah memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerima tawaran nya. Namun nyatanya gadis itu menerima terang-terangan semua penawaran nya. Baekhyun rela memberikan tubuhnya sebagai pemuas nafsu untuk Chanyeol demi uang yang sangat banyak.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol mulai sedikit merubah sikap nya. Awalnya Chanyeol adalah namja yang suka bergonta ganti pasangan demi kebutuhan _sexual _nya. Membayar pelacur manapun yang rela dia tiduri dengan imbalan nominal uang yang tidak sedikit. Yang jelas kelakuan Chanyeol itu sangat sering mengundang kontra dengan Ayahnya.

Mengingat Chanyeol adalah anak dari orang kaya dan dari keluarga terhormat. Tentu saja Ayahnya sering mencecarnya dengan banyak larangan. Hingga suatu hari Ayahnya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan seorang gadis tinggal bersamanya. Saat itu juga, Siwon -Ayah Chanyeol- mengusir Baekhyun dari apartement nya. Untungnya Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang berada di kantor segera pulang dan berhasil mencegah keinginan Ayah nya. Siwon murka, hingga pria paruh baya itu memanggil semua pengawalnya untuk menyeret Baekhyun agar menjauhi Putranya - calon pewaris tunggal Perusahaan nya -.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam. Namja itu mengancam Siwon, kalau dirinya akan pergi dari rumah jika Ayahnya masih bersikeras mengusir Baekhyun dari sana. Awalnya Siwon tetap bersikukuh menyeret Bakehyun pergi. Sampai Chanyeol menawarkan sesuatu yang sedikit membuat Ayah nya berfikir dua kali. Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan bermain dengan wanita manapun lagi setelah ini. Asalkan Siwon tidak jadi mengusir Baekhyun darinya.

Tidak ada perasaan cinta dihati Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun -menurutnya-. Chanyeol menampung Baekhyun hanya atas dasar kasihan. Lagi pula Baekhyun juga memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan. Jadi menurutnya hanya itu saja alasan nya. Tidak lebih.

Ingatan dua tahun silam itu tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan mungkin.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat merasakan kewanitaan Baekhyun semakin menjepit erat penis panjangnya ketika dirasa ia akan segera sampai pada puncaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu orgasme beberapa detik lebih awal darinya.

Tubuh tegap itu ambruk disebelah tubuh polos Baekhyun. Gadis itu sudah terpejam, entah tertidur atau benar-benar pingsan.

Lama Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Hingga membuatnya tersadar bahwa hari sudah larut malam. Dengan lembut namja itu menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sampai bahu nya lalu Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya tidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dalam diam. Hari ini Chanyeol mengantarkan nya ke kampus lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak nya. Entahlah ada yang aneh dalam diri Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan itu.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang" Bakhyun hampir saja membuka pintu mobil kalau saja Chanyeol tidak cepat menarik nya hingga berbalik.

Belum juga Baekhyun berkedip kerena keget. Matanya malah terbelalak lebar saat bibir nya dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium nya?

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali. Untuk meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol mencium nya? pertanyaan itu kembali Baekhyun tanyakan dalam hati.

Jarang sekali mereka berciuman. Tidak bukan berciuman tetapi Chanyeol yang mencium nya, dengan lembut? Oh Astaga, apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah mencium nya seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencium nya selembut ini. Mungkin jika mereka terlanjur berciuman itu hanya sekedar penyaluran hasrat Chanyeol yang membuncah saat mereka bercinta.

Banyak pertanyaan yang lancang berputar-putra di otak Baekhyun. Kenapa Chanyeol mencium seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak mau membalas ciuman _stranger _itu. Tapi ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Rasa nya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan tanpa sadar dia malah membuka bibirnya memberi akses lebih untuk Chanyeol memanjakan nya.

Ciuman itu sangat basah dan berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua menit, Chanyeol terus mengecap bibir tipis Baekhyun itu tanpa Namja itu baru sadar kalau bibir Baekhyun sangatlah manis. Dengan nafsu yang sedikit membara Chanyeol mendesak tubuh si mungil itu hingga menabrak kaca pintu mobil. Melumat nya panas bergairah. Sampai remasan pada dada kiri gadis itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Gadis itu segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Karena feelingnya mengatakan 'bahaya'.

Baekhyun membenarkan rambut tergerai nya yang sedikit berantakan. Sambil menstabilkan nafas nya yang masih pendek-pendek. Gadis itu berdehem sebentar. Tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

Sangat beranding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang malah menatap nya santai. Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang disenderkan pada kemudi stir. Namja itu memandang remeh Baekhyun yang masih salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa kau itu adalah pelacurku. Dan seharusnya kau berfikir untuk tidak menjadi pelacur untuk orang lain"

Ujar Chanyeol sadis sambil desartai seringaian memuakkan.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. Gadis itu melotot tidak percaya kearah Chanyeol. Apa yang baru saja namja itu katakan?

"Apa maksud mu? Kau pikir aku menjual diriku pada orang lain? Cih!" Baekhyun berdecih kesal lalu keluar dari mobil itu dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat kasar sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia marah, bukan kah biasanya dia biasa-biasa saja dengan semua kata-kata dan panggilan kasar Chanyeol yang di maksudkan padanya. Tapi tak tahu mengapa setelah insiden ciuman _stranger _tadi, ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya yang paling kecil pun di injak-injak tanpa sisa.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera mengubah air mukanya. Bukan wajah angkuh yang sok berkuasa seperti tadi. Namun raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Jika boleh jujur Chanyeol baru saja teringat ucapan adiknya tempo hari. Dan ia menjadi emosi lalu entah dorongan dari mana ia malah mencium Baekhyun seperti tadi.

"Bocah sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol tidak jelas pada siapa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat memasuki kampus. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dirinya sekarang. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah mana pun.

Dan ia tidak tahu kalau baru saja melewati seorang namja yang memperhatikan nya sedari ia keluar dari mobil. Tidak, bukan hanya setelah keluar dari mobil. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari sana, dan kegiatannya tadi. Namja itu melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Dia adalah Luhan. Namja yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik gerbang kampus itu. Namja yang tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berciuman dengan sangat panas. Namja yang kini meremas dada nya sakit.

Sakit? ya Sakit, karena Luhan sudah sangat lama menyimpan perasaan pada gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu. Awalnya hanya rasa kagum saja, namun lama kelamaan perasaan itu telah lancang menjadi rasa suka dan...cinta.

Luhan mencintai Baekhyun?

Luhan tahu. Dia sangat naif dengan pengakuan nya, tapi mendapati Baekhyun yang selama ini memperlakukan nya dengan baik membuatnya nyaman. Bahkan Luhan sempat sedikit berfikir bahwa Baekhyun juga tertarik kepadanya seperti yeoja yang lain.

Luhan mengela nafasnya berat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas nya dengan malas. Setelah duduk dibangku nya dengan iseng ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. Mungkin bermain game sebentar bisa membuat nya lupa akan hal yang baru saja ia alami. Oh ya Ampun. Bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih teringat ciuman itu.

Baru semenit Baekhyun mulai menikmati game nya tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Namja itu" Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Sepertinya Baekhyun teringat oleh namja yang kemarin datang ke toko bunga Tao. Dan ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun harus mencari tahu. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tao kerena mengenal namja berama Oh Sehun itu.

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar Baekhyun mendatangi dimana kelas Sehun berada. Tadi ia sempat bertanya kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang berpapasan dengan nya. Dan mendapati jawaban nya begitu cepat membuat Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa namja tinggi itu termasuk jajaran Mahasiswa terkenal.

"Cih, Pantas saja dia menyebalkan" Cibir Baekhyun lagi.

Setelah sampai ke kelas yang dia maksud, Baekhyun tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Segera ia memasuki kelas itu dengan percaya diri. Ada segerombolan mahasiswi yang sedang begosip dan juga ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang berdandan layak nya preman pasar.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pendangan nya ke semua penjuru kelas itu tetapi matanya tidak mendapati keberadaan Sehun disana. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya. Seseorang namja dari sekumpulan mahasiswa yang Baekhyun panggil dengan preman pasar itupun menanyai nya duluan. Namja itu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa nona cantik kemari?" Tanya namja itu berusaha menggoda Baekhyun.

Belum juga Baekhyun menjawab seorang namja berwajah tirus menimpali.

"Sepertinya aku tahu yeoja ini" Celetuk namja berwajah tirus itu.

"Ah! Aku ingat Jaehyun, dia milik Oh Sehun" Lanjutnya lagi. "Kau jangan macam-macam dengan nya" Ujar namja itu memperingati teman nya.

Mendengar perkataan namja itu langsung membuat semua mahasiswi yang berada disana mulai berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah mahasiswi yang pasti sedang membicarakan nya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi ia ingat ia kemari memang untuk mencari Sehun. Jadi akhirnya ia beranikan juga menanyakan keberadaan namja tinggi itu.

"Di mana Oh Sehun sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung kepada namja bernama Jaehyun yang tadi menggodanya.

"Sehun sedang keluar, dia tidak berada disini!" Balas namja itu singkat, dia tentu tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi jika tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah menjadi incaran Sehun. Atau dia akan dalam masalah.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar bahwa Sehun tidak berada dikelasnya. Baekhyun memilih segera pergi dari pada kepalanya pusing mendengarkan bisik-bisik mahasiswi disana yang mulai sibuk membicarakan nya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan untuk keruang musik. Menghabiskan waktunya disana sampai kelas usai mungkin pilihan tepat. Dengan bermodalkan earphone yang tadi pagi sempat ia temukan ditumpukan baju lemarinya. Disematkan benda bulat itu pada kedua telinganya. Setelah menyambungkan ke ponsel nya, Baekhyun memutar lagu kesukaan nya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun melantunkan lagu yang mengalun merdu melalui earphone itu. Lagu adalah obat terampuh untuk nya jika sedang merasa emosi.

Gadis itu meringis kecil saat lagu yang diputar nya berganti lagi. Itu adalah lagu kesukaan nya saat masa kecil nya dulu. Saat Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku SD, Ibu nya sering menyanyikan lagu itu untuk nya menggunakan harmonika.

Sejujur nya bukan kebetulan saja Baekhyun menyukai musik. Itu semua ada alasan nya. Dan alasan itu adalah Ibu nya. Dulu Ibu nya adalah seseorang guru vocal, Ibu nya pandai bernyanyi dan bermain musik. Sedangkan Ayah nya adalah orang pertama kali yang akan memberi tepuk tangan teramat meriah untuk Ibunya ketika selesai menyanyi.

Baekhyun rindu Ibu nya, Baekhyun rindu Ayah nya. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada mendiang orang tuanya bahwa ia akan hidup dengan tegar. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi gadis cengeng yang bahkan dengan berani menjual tubuh nya demi uang.

Kerena terlalu terhanyaut dengan lagu nya tak sadar Baekhyun telah sampai pada loker nya. Gadis itu membuang nafas nya sebentar lalu membuka pintu lokernya untuk meletakkan tas nya didalam sana. Begitu pintu itu terbuka dan hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun adalah setangkai mawar merah di dalam nya. Dan seperti nya mawar itu baru saja ditaruh disitu karena Baekhyun bisa mencium bau parfum yang masih sedikit tertinggal kini mengusik indra pencium nya. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah benar orang itu masih disitu atau sudah pergi. Tapi seperti nya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Hampir saja Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan mawar itu, namun matanya mendapati sebuah surat kecil terselip di dalam plastik mawar cantik itu. Baekhyun mengernyit. Tidak biasanya orang yang memberinya barang-barang seperti ini meninggalkan surat. Dan karena ia sudah terlanjur diliputi rasa penasaran yang dalam akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan membaca nya.

**"Apa kau tidak menyukai semua hadiah dari ku? **

**Ku lihat kau tidak pernah memakai nya sekali pun.**

**Aku ingin melihat mu memakai nya sekali saja, sungguh.**

**Hari ini, akan ku tunjukan siapa diriku yang sebenar nya **

**padamu!"**

Baekhyun mencoba tidak menanggapi perkataan orang itu.

"Apa? Memakai barangmu?" Baekhyun berdecak. Kemudian ditinggalkan nya mawar merah itu disana dengan aroma wangi menyengat yang memenuhi lokernya. Bersama hadiah-hadiah yang pernah ia terima sebelum nya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memindah tempat sedikitpun. Menurut Baekhyun laki-laki itu terlalu pengecut. Jika dia memang menyukai nya bukankah seharus nya namja itu berani mendatanginya. Bukan hanya diam-diam dibelakang nya.

Atau jangan-jangan benar dugaan Baekhyun selama ini. Namja yang selalu mengusik nya itu... dia?

Alhasil Baekhyun malah dibuat ragu oleh pikiran individualnya yang ia kira-kira sendiri. Dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang Baekhyun meninggalkan loker nya untuk memasuki ruang musik.

Betapa bola mata Baekhyun ingin keluar dari tempat nya begitu dirinya mendapati pemuda tinggi yang baru saja ia bicarakan tengah berdiri dengan menyandar pada tubuh grand piano, tempat favoritnya. Namja itu - Oh Sehun - tersenyum teramat manis pada nya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu"

Entah apa maksud kalimat itu. Yang jelas perkataan Sehun berhasil meracuni otak Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu hanya bisa mematung bodoh disana.

**Bersambung...**

**Hi dears... saya dateng membawa chap 4 dan ini udah update cepet loh, lumayan sih...kkkkk**

**ini juga ada NC nya walau g menggairahkan sama sekali/plak/ aih... apa masih pada penasaran sama namja yang ditoko bunga si Tao? heol, dia Oh Sehun? sekarang tau kan? tau lah pastinya. Dan oiya ada yang gamau pair HunTao disini? Maaf dear ini tuntutan /ketokpalu/**

**Maaf ya, saya g bisa balesin review nya, bukan saya g baca, saya baca kok. Berulang-ulang malah. Hanya saja saya ga banyak waktu disana(?) **

**Oho! Ya sudahlah sekian saja. saya Ucapin banyak terimakasih sama readersnim yang udah follow, fav dan read plus review saya cinta kalian. Walau kalian enggak cinta saya, tp saya tetep cinta kalian *maksa **

**Yang gak review gpp sih, tp heran deh. Masa perlu di ingetin dulu yah? Oh! Kkaeb~**

**Thanks to: **

**phyunie - farfaridah16 - SaraswatiNinuk - devrina - DahsyatNyaff - chika love baby baekhyun - danactebh - beng beng max - baexian ree - nandyadwiandini10 - neli amelia - 90Rahmayani - Eclaire Oh - narsih hamdan - vitCB9 - mpiet lee -Shiners99 - nia aries - ShinJiWoo920202 - exoshipper - rura - guest1 - GIRLIEXO - KyuraCho -guest2 - guest3 - Ohmypcy - Cucu200293 - kim kimo - Sniaanggrn - mput - Park802 - KimRyeona19 - Septhaca - chanbaekyu - Byunnie506 - karwurmonica - Jung Hyejin - KCON - Fionny13 - Rly C JaeKyu - ladywufan - lili - bee - narsih hamdan - park kyung min - ParkByun - nurhasanah putri 146 - LynKim - LeeEunin - pinzame - LordChanyeol - nene493line - Parkbaekyoda - Chan Banana - happines delite - guest4 - cynemo - fanoy5 - nia aries - bobo - haru - IndahOliedLee - Baekhaan - guest5 **

**bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melompat turun dari tempat nya berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu dikarena letak grand piano itu berada diatas panggung yang dibangun sedikit tinggi beberapa senti dari tempat Baekhyun sekarang.

Namja itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih memandanginya diam. Membuat Sehun berpikir sedikit macam-macam.

Baekhyun masih berpikir keras, mengira-ngira apa benar Sehun orang yang mengiriminya hadiah selama ini, seperti dugaan nya. Tapi lamunan nya dibuyarkan oleh Sehun yang kini sudah persis di hadapan nya. Masih tetap dengan senyum menyebalkan nya.

"Ku dengar kau mencariku? Jadi... Kau mau bilang bahwa kau menerima tawaran ku?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi bangga.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Apa kau gila? Dalam mimpimu!" Jawab Baekhyun sarkatis.

Sehun tertawa. "Lalu... untuk apa kau mencariku kalau begitu?" Sambil berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang berhubungan dengan Tao, tetapi sepertinya ada hal yang lebih menarik yang ingin lebih dulu ia tanyakan.

Masih dengan wajah sinisnya, Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam. "Apa kau orang yang meletakkan mawar diloker ku?"

Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap jawaban itu adalah 'iya' agar ia dapat segera membuang semua barang-barang yang dipikirnya tak berharga itu.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bunga?" lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Ooh, jadi kau ingin bunga? Ku kira gadis sepertimu hanya menyukai uang, ternyata kau menyukai hal-hal _cheesy_ seperti itu juga" Jawab Sehun menahan tawa.

"Atau bahkan, perlu aku membelikan toko bunga nya juga?"

Baekhyun sudah berancang-ancang untuk menendang orang menyebalkan itu. Sebelum Sehun kembali berbicara dan membuat emosinya semakin meninggi.

"Oh iya, yeoja penjual bunga itu" Sehun menampilkan smirk nya. "Kurasa suatu kebetulan sekali, aku mengenalnya"

"Apa maksud mu? Ku yakin kau memang sudah gila. Dan jauhi Tao!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata menyalang.

"Hei, tidak usah melotot seperti itu, sepertinya memang begitulah takdir kita. Kebetulan itu sangat menyenangkan"

Sehun melangkah lagi semakin mendesak Baekhyun ke tembok belakang nya. Baekhyun tentu saja sedikit kelabakan karena tidak ada celah untuk nya.

"Jangan berani mendekati Tao"

Walau saat ini gadis itu sudah terdesak, tapi itu tidak menciutkan nyalinya sama sekali. Suaranya masih saja sama, penuh penegasan.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau yeoja itu menyukai ku" Balas Sehun begitu percaya diri. Seringaian itu tak luntur sedikitpun dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun membelalak saat Sehun memberitahunya suatu kenyataan yang sangat ia risaukan.

"Atau... kau punya penawaran untuk ku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Saat ini dia sedang menikmati wajah tegang gadis yang sudah berada di kukungan lengan nya.

"Menjauh dariku sekarang!"

Baekhyun menggertak, baru menyadari jika sekarang ia sudah terpojok dan namja itu terus mendesak nya semakin sesak. Dengan pasti wajah Sehun sudah persis dihadapan nya.

Tidak ini bukan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang biasanya tidak akan terintimidasi seperti ini. Masih mencoba bergerak namun lagi-lagi gagal, bahkan kaki nya pun sudah terhimpit oleh kaki berotot milik Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, bahwa ada 'kebetulan' yang lain diantara kita" Sehun menjilat bibir nya sebentar. Sepertinya dia juga bisa gila mendapati bibir ranum Baekhyun yang berada dihadapan nya, siap santap.

Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ingin meraup bibir Baekhyun.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menghindari ciuman sepihak dari Sehun dengan menggeleng-geleng brutal, ia sibuk meronta tetapi Sehun terlalu kuat mencengkeram tubuh mungil nya. "Brengggsssekkk, menjauh dariku"

Semakin Baekhyun memberontak, semakin bertambah pula semangat Sehun untuk merasakan bibir itu. Ya, sangat menantang.

**Praaaangg~**

Suara benda pecah menggema didalam sana. Karena keget, Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan nya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu dirasa punya kesempatan lepas Baekhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Segera ia dorong tubuh besar Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga agar menjauh darinya. Nafas nya memburu karena marah.

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding mendekati tempat mereka berdiri. Wajah Sehun berubah kesal mendapati sebuah benda bulat itu. Dan tak berapa lama disusul seseorang namja memasuki gedung musik setengah berlari.

"Luhan" Gumam Baekhyun lirih.

Sedangkan Sehun sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam nya karena Luhan, lagi-lagi menggagalkan rencananya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca jendela, dan aku kemari untuk mengambil bola ku"

Ujar Luhan terlampau santai. Bahkan namja itu perlu menjelaskan apa yang telah ia perbuat tanpa ditanya.

Setelah bola itu sudah ditangan nya, Luhan tersenyum sekilas, tidak lupa menoleh kearah Sehun orang yang menatap nya jengkel.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Luhan lalu pergi dari sana dengan senyum kemenangan yang disembunyikan.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun sedang duduk menekuk lutut diatas sofa rumah nya. Gadis itu membiarkan televisi menyala tanpa niat menontonnya. Karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk meringis kesakitan mencengkeram perutnya yang seperti diremas-remas tanpa ampun<p>

"Ahh... sakit sekali" Rintihnya seorang diri. Bahkan kedua matanya nya memerah menahan tangis. "Ya Tuhaaaaannn, sakit sekali"

Baekhyun ingin bergerak mencari apapun yang bisa membuat sakit perutnya mereda. Tetapi apa yang di akan dia lakukan malah membuat penderitaan nya bertambah. Rasa nyeri nya semakin sakit, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringis sambil mempertahankan posisinya. Menekuk lututnya erat-erat.

Tak berapa lama tedengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Disana menampilkan sosok Park Chanyeol memasuki rumah sambil membuka jas nya yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya diluar sedang hujan. Namja itu baru pulang dari kantor nya. Dan dia kemari tentu untuk meminta jatah nya.

Namja itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil botol air. Ia sudah tahu kalau disana juga ada Baekhyun disana. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau yeoja itu sedang kesakitan. Dan setelah matanya mendapati keanehan dengan Baekhyun, ia mengerutkan keningnya ingin tahu. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tempat Baekhyun meringkuk dia atas sofa. Membatalkan niatnya mengambil air sejenak dan memilih menghampiri gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu sudah berada disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis nya ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya dan meringis menatap nya.

"Perutku sakit" Jawab Baekhyun singkat, lalu selebihnya memilih meringkuk lagi.

"Sakit? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia ingat jika Baekhyun memiliki penyakit maag kronis setahun yang lalu. Yang sudah tidak tahu untuk sekarang, kerena gadis itu sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluhkan nya. Chanyeol tentu juga tidak mau pusing-pusing mencari tahu.

"Aku sedang datang bulan"

Chanyeol membeliakkan matanya. "Apa?" Namja itu mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya.

Baekhyun memilih diam. Gadis itu sudah sekuat tenaganya menahan sakit. Ia tidak mau buang-buang tenaga untuk berbicara lagi.

Cukup lama Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun. Sudah hampir seperempat jam gadis dihadapan nya masih saja meringkuk -terlihat- begitu kesakitan. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas nya. Kembali ia mendekati Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah berniat pergi mandi. Tapi rasa tidak tega tiba-tiba bangun dari dalam dirinya.

"Apa rasanya begitu sakit?" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya ia lumayan khawatir. 'apa ada orang yang mati karena sakit perut saat datang bulan?' dan pertanyaan konyol itu terus saja berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak punya obat untuk mengatasinya?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai terlihat frusatasi. Dan lebih frusatasi lagi ketika matanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang sambil mendengus sebentar. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Namja itu beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia meraih sebuah jaket yang tersampir disebelah televisi. Chanyeol keluar dari rumah Baekhyun setelah meraih kunci mobil nya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit. Ia kira Chanyeol pulang kerumah nya. Karena percuma datang kemari jika mendapatinya sakit. Ia tentu tidak bisa melayani namja itu. Tapi apa iya? Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi pasrah dan tidak menuntut? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak mau menebak nya.

Ia tidak pernah merasakan nyeri seperti ini ketika menstruasi. Baekhyun ingat, ia selalu menapatkan mens nya rutin tiap bulan. Dan selama itu, semua nya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang namanya nyeri sesakit ini sebelum nya, dan sekarang saat tiba-tiba ia mengalami nyeri saat haid, Oh Tuhan ini sangat menyakitkan, ia tidak tahu cara mengatasinya. Obat? Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu karena ia kira tidak memerlukan.

Baekhyun tidak beranjak dari tempat nya, tepatnya setengah jam sudah berlalu. Ia mencoba membiarkan nyeri itu reda dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya usaha nya sia-sia. Karena sampai sekarang sakit nya tak kunjung hilang.

Chanyoel datang lagi. Baekhyun sudah tidak mau memperhatikan apapun disekitarnya. Tidak menoleh saat Chanyeol kembali mengahampiri nya. Baru ketika sebuah suara botol kaca beradu dengan meja gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Itu, minum lah"

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah botol dalam kantong plastik yang baru saja di belinya. Obat penghilang nyeri haid.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap nya tanpa berkedip. Apa Chanyeol dihadapan nya ini yang baru saja bicara? Apa Chanyeol ini juga yang sudah pergi keluar untuk membelikan obat untuk nya ditengah hujan deras begini. Oke, untuk sesaat Baekhyun tertegun tidak percaya.

"Didalam nya juga ada coklat. Aku dengar kalau coklat bisa meredakan nyeri pada perutmu" Lanjutnya.

'Aku dengar?' Oh Ayolah. Chanyeol itu ternyata pintar sekali berbohong. Mana ada waktu bagi orang sibuk sepertinya untuk sekedar mendengar obrolan seputar keluhan wanita saat datang bulan. Ck, dasar Park Chanyeol. Padahal ia mengetahui semua itu dari internet. Saat perjalanan ke supermarket tadi dia sibuk browsing di di Internet cara mengatasi nyeri saat datang bulan. _Well_, pantang baginya untuk berkata jujur. Itu melukai harga dirinya.

Sadar kerena Baekhyun menatap nya heran, lantas ia memilih segera pergi dari sana. "Cepat minum obat mu dan beristirahat lah. Aku mau mandi!"

Lalu benar-benar pergi memasuki kamar.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini adalah hari minggu dan Chanyeol sudah merencanakan menghabiskan hari libur nya disni. Ia kira bisa bercinta sampai puas tadi malam, tapi nyatanya dia malah harus menahan hasrat nya dalam-dalam.<p>

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan kemeja kebesaran sebagai atasan nya dan kaki jenjang nya dibalut celana hot pant diatas paha. Mengira bahwa Baekhyun baru saja mandi jika dilihat dari sisa titik-titik air diujung rambut gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian nya pada tubuh seksi Baekhyun. Tentu ia masih ingat jika masih belum bisa mengajak Baekhyun bercinta sekarang.

Dan itu benar apa ada nya. Semalam Chanyeol manahan hasrat nya untuk tidak menyentuh pelacur mungil nya. Dia memilih tidur sendiri daripada tidur seranjang dengan Baekhyun, karena kalu itu terjadi Chanyeol tak bisa menjamin akan kuat menahan nafsunya yang cepat sekali merasuki otak nya.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana?"

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu menyerah kan semangkuk sereal plus susu coklat yang baru saja dibuatnya kepada namja itu.

Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa semalam Chanyeol tidak tidur disamping nya. Karena merasa kesakitan akhirnya semalam ia memilih tidur lebih awal. Dan tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengganggunya.

Mereka memang sering menghabiskan sarapan bersama. Dan ini bukanlah hal baru lagi mendapati kedua orang itu menikmati sarapan satu meja.

"Aku tidur dikamar tamu" Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu memakan sereal nya.

"Aku tentu tidak segila itu membiarkan mu mati karena bercinta saat datang bulan. Aku juga masih punya moral" Jawab Chanyeol terdengar frontal, tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi antara mereka. Kedua orang itu memilih menghabiskan sarapanya tanpa obrolan yang berarti. Baekhyun lebih dulu menyelesaikan makannya, gadis itu beranjak untuk mencuci mangkuk nya di wastafel dapur. Ia ada janji sebentar lagi, dan sepertinya setelah ini Baekhyun akan segera meninggalkan rumah.

Begitu Ia selesai mengelap tangan basah nya menggunakan serbet, lalu Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Chanyeol sambil mengayunkan tangan nya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut.

Namja itu segera menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh rampingnya jatuh dipangkuan nya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun yang terbuka. "haahhh aku bisa gila" Gumam nya lirih mendesah frustasi.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah melahap bibir tipis dihadapan nya itu. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan nya. Chanyeol sangat tersiksa dengan itu. Ciuman nya begitu basah dan panas, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk berbuat pelan, namja itu terlihat sangat tergesa seolah-olah jika terlalu lambat maka Baekhyun akan raib darinya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit hari ini. Seperti janjinya yang ia buat minggu lalu dengan Dokternya, Dokter itu juga mengetahui secuil aib yang sedang ditanggung nya. Dokter itu mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Gadis yang menjual tubuhnya demi uang.<p>

Ia berjalan sambil terus melamun sepanjang jalan, otak nya sibuk memikirkan perkataan Dokter tentang masa depan nya. Baekhyun sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. Saat ini hidupnya begitu enak, tak perlu bekerja dengan payah bahkan uang akan datang menghampirinya.

Tapi ia juga ingat, itu tak mungkin berlangsung selamanya. Mungkin nanti ada kalanya Chanyeol akan bosan dengan nya. Dan ia akan dibuang bagai sampah yang tak ada gunanya. Lalu setelah itu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat memikirkan jawaban nya.

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang juga sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan nya.

**Bruukkk~ **

Mereka bertubrukan cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun merintih merasakan bokong nya yang mencium lantai dengan tidak elit. Dan saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang ditabrak nya, ia lebih dulu dipanggil orang itu.

"Baekhyun?"

* * *

><p>Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Namja itu bahkan tidak perduli jika saja Baekhyun akan menolak sewaktu-waktu. Karena saat ini ia tetap menggandeng pergelangan tangan gadis itu tanpa penjelasan apapun.<p>

Mereka pergi menuju ke ruang perawatan pasien. Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan tempat itu, pasalnya saat dirinya melewati lorong tadi disana begitu sepi. Luhan menoleh menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya karena dibawa kemari oleh nya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas lalu melepaskan genggaman nya.

"Maaf kan aku karena membawamu kemari. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan mu sesuatu tapi..." Luhan menatap gadis itu sekilas. "Jika kau mau"

"Kemana?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan memilih melanjutkan berjalan. Baekhyun mengekori debelakangnya, sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ingin Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

Baekhyun tertegun begitu pintu ruangan dihadapan nya terbuka. Matanya menajam dan tidak teralihkan sedikitpun pada seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sambil tertunduk ditepi ranjang nya. Luhan masuk lebih dulu, namja itu mendekati wanita yang berada didalam tadi. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus masuk atau tetap berdiri mematung disana menonton Luhan yang kini sudah berjongkok dihadapan wanita itu.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat tatkala mendengar bagaimana Luhan memanggil wanita itu.

"Mama..."

Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiri ditempatnya semula. Bahkan ia tidak beranjak kemana-mana dari tadi, ia hanya disana dan melihat semuanya dalam diam. Mendengar bagaiman Luhan menyeruakkan kata 'Mama' berkali-kali tetapi wanita dihadapan nya tetap tidak memberinya respon.

Tidak ada yang bisa memberitahu Baekhyun tentang kenapa Luhan yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Namja itu terus memanggil si wanita yang masih enggan berbicara.

"Mama... wo xiang ni, maafkan Luhan karena jarang kemari"

Luhan menggenggam tangan wanita yang ada didepan nya.

"..."

"Apa Kau baik?"

"..."

Tapi wanita itu masih tak memandang nya.

"Luhan sangat baik ma"

Luhan meringis mendapati Ibunya tidak merespon nya barang sedikit pun. Memang ini sudah biasa, dan Luhan sangat sedih karena itu. Ia merindukan Ibu nya, Ibu yang mengasihinya lebih dari siapaun di dunia ini.

"Apa Mama marah karena Luhan tidak sering kemari lagi?"

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menangis sekarang. Cukup lama ia mendapati keadaan Ibunya yang demikian, dan Luhan masih sangat ingat apa penyebab nya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memandang terpaku pada wanita disana. Bagaimana paras wanita itu, wajah nya cantik. Walau kelihatan umurnya sudah menua, pipinya terlihat sangat tirus dan penampilan nya berantakan. Lama ia memandangi setiap inci detail wanita itu. Sampai pandangan nya tertuju pada sesuatu yang membuat mata nya tak bisa teralihkan dari sana.

* * *

><p>"Dia Ibu mu?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu jawaban nya. Karena ia melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri bagaimana Luhan memanggil wanita tadi.<p>

"Maaf Baekhyun karena membawamu pergi begitu saja. Yaa, dia adalah Ibu ku. Yeoja itu yang melahirkan ku"

Jawaban Luhan begitu lemah membuat Baekhyun bisa memahami perasaan Luhan sekarang ini. Namja itu terlihat murung.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Setengah jam yang lalu Luhan meninggalkan ruangan tempat Ibunya berada. Dan tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih terus mengikutinya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk menunduk. "Ibu mu cantik" Ujar nya lembut.

"Dia memang sangat cantik, -_sepertimu-_"

"Apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu pada ku?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum amat manis dan Luhan tentu tak bisa mengabaikan gadis cantik itu barang sedikitpun.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada siapapun. Tapi saat Baekhyun menyatakan diri bersedia mendengarkan ceritanya ia tak akan kuasa menolak.

"Ibu ku gila... Dia mengalami depresi saat aku baru berumur 10 tahun, Ibu melupakan ku"

Awalnya gadis itu kaget mendengar pengakuan Luhan, tetapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap diam, telinganya sudah siap mendengar tentang kehidupan masa lalu namja itu. Entahlah sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan cerita siapapun. Tapi pada Luhan, sepertinya itu pengecualian.

"Ibu ku tertekan karena rasa penyesalannya"

Luhan menghela nafas nya berat seolah-olah untuk membuka lamanya memerlukan kekuatan yang besar pada tubuhnya.

"Dia menghianati Ayah. Ibuku berselingkuh dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya"

Kenapa hidup ini begitu rumit. Kenapa semua manusia tidak bisa puas dengan apa yang telah mereka miliki. Kenapa harus ada perselingkuhan. Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan bila akhirnya tercampakan. Benak Luhan meracau tidak jelas. Namja itu semakin menunduk dalam. Fikiran nya berkecamuk tidak karuan.

"Mereka menikah karena perjodohan, Ibu tidak mencintai Ayahku. Dan diam-diam masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya menjadi Ayah kala mengetahui semua fakta itu. Tapi Ayah ku begitu mencintai Ibu, dan dia memaafkan semua kesalahan yang Ibu perbuat. Bahkan tetap memaafkan Ibu ketika dia mengaku tengah mengandung aku... dengan namja lain"

Mata Luhan teralihkan pada ujung sepatunya yang kini terlihat lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Ibuku merasa sangat bersalah hingga membuat hidupnya sendiri seperti ini"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Baekhyun terpaku menatap nya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

"Terimakasih telah menemaniku Baekhyun"

Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan bergumam lirih.

"Oh iya Baekhyun"

Luhan merogoh sesuatu didalam sakunya. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa menuggu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Pandangan nya pun tak teralihkan sampai saat Luhan meraih lengan kanan nya. Namja itu memasangkan sesuatu pada pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun berkedip berkali-kali.

"Ini" Tangannya terulur menyentuh gelang yang baru saja Luhan pasangkan pada nya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku mengambilnya lagi dari loker mu, kerena kau tidak mau memakai itu"

"Luhan"

"Benar Baekhyun, aku yang selama ini memberikan semua hadiah itu padamu. Mungkin kau berfikir bahwa aku adalah pecundang"

Selama ini ia kira bahwa hadiah itu dari Sehun, namja menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya. Tapi ternyata...

"Apa kau benar-benar tak menyukai nya Baek?"

Apa benar Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Tidak, tadi ia bilang tidak suka karena mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Sehun. Dan ternyata dugaan nya salah.

"Baekhyun Aku menyukai mu"

Dan Ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan semakin membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Luhan aku..."

**Bersambung...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun pergi dengan terburu-buru setelah menyeruakan penolakan atas pernyataan cinta Luhan pada nya. Tetapi tidak tahu kenapa kini perasaan nya sedikit bimbang. Ini bukan dirinya, seharusnya ia tidak akan memikirkan ini berlarut-larut apalagi mengganggap nya serius. Selama dia bisa makan kenyang, dia bisa shopping dan dia bisa hidup dengan senang. Asal kan ada uang. Maka ia tidak perlu memikirkan cinta. Dirinya tidak butuh cinta. Berkali-kali Baekhyun meyakin kan hatinya bahwa cinta hanya membuat manusia menjadi lemah. Dan ia sudah menekan kan itu dengan jelas pada jalan hidupnya.

_"Baekhyun Aku menyukai mu"_

_Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludah nya sendiri begitu mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan. Matanya membeliak tidak percaya._

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu Han" Ulang Baekhyun lagi dengan ragu. Ia takut salah dengar._

_Luhan meraih tangan nya dan menggenggenggam nya begitu erat. Namja itu memancarkan pandangan serius. Membawa Baekhyun larut dalam kejujuran di setiap kalimat nya. Luhan ingin menunjukkan, menunjukkan bahwa ia begitu mengagumi gadis yang sedang berada dihadapan nya itu._

_"Baekhyun... Aku menyukaimu... atau bahkan aku sudah mencintaimu..."_

_Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun yakin jika pendengaran nya bermasalah._

_"Luhan aku..." Baekhyun menatap intens jemarinya yang sedang Luhan genggam. Secepat yang Baekhyun bisa ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Gadis itu berdiri dan beranjak menjauhi Luhan. _

_"Tidak Luhan, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan mu... maaf" Putus Baekhyun tegas setelah percaya kalau ini nyata._

_Ia hendak berbalik namun Luhan dengan cepat menangkap kembali pergelangan tangan nya._

_"Kenapa... ?" Tanya Luhan begitu lirih. Membuat Baekhyun bergetar mendengarnya. "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" _

_Luhan mengebalkan hatinya. Namja yang ia lihat kemarin, namja yang mencium Baekhyun nya. Ia ingin mendengar dari Baekhyun sendiri bahwa namja waktu itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Mungkin menghibur hatinya sendiri. Ia begitu mengagumi Baekhyun. Luhan selalu memperhatikan gadis itu cukup lama. Luhan yakin, bahwa Baekhyun mungkin belum memiliki kekasih. _

_Baekhyun tidak berbalik. Mengepalkan sebelah tangan nya yang bebas dan membuang nafas nya kasar. _

_"Kau tidak mengenalku Luhan. Dan sekali lagi ku katakan, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan mu" _

_Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan nya lagi lalu benar-benar malangkah pergi dari sana. Tidak perduli pada Luhan yang memanggil namanya pilu. Tidak perduli pada Luhan yang mungkin kini merasakan patah hati. Baekhyun tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh kebelakang._

Ia mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila. Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia juga tidak meminta Luhan menyukai nya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa menolak pernyataan cinta Luhan membuatnya kalut. Luhan adalah namja baik-baik. Dan namja baik-baik tidak pantas menyukai gadis sepertinya. Baekhyun membimbing hatinya agar tidak tersentuh perasaan cinta selama ini. Ia selalu membuang jauh-jauh hal -yang menurutnya- konyol itu. Tapi kenapa begitu ada orang setulus Luhan menyatakan cinta padanya ia harus goyah. Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak waras?

"Tidak Baekhyun, cinta itu konyol, cinta itu hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang hidupnya sempurna" _Bukan seorang pelacur murahan seperti dirimu._

Ia memilih pergi meninggalkan Luhan di taman Rumah sakit lalu menuju mobilnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih punya logika, ia tidak mungkin bisa menyetir jika pikiran nya sedang kacau. Alhasih ia hanya berdiam diri kurang lebih seperempat jam didalam mobilnya. Setelah merasa pikiran nya sedikit membaik, Baekhyun menjalankan mobil nya.

Di jok sebelah ponsel nya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Baekhyun mengangkat telepon nya dengan segera, karena mengetahui si penelpon adalah sahabat nya, Tao. Baekhyun kira ia bisa menemui gadis keturunan China itu setelah ini.

Tapi ide itu terdengar bagus sebelum ponsel nya tersambung dan suara gadis menangis menyapa telinganya.

"Baekhyun, hiks... tolong aku"

Baekhyun mendelik begitu mendengar suara Tao disertai isak tangisan. Setelah bertanya dimana sahabatnya sekarang berada, lantas ia segera menuju ke tempat yang Tao sebutkan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sambil menoleh kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari ruang Emergency yang Tao beritahukan padanya.

Tak perlu berkeliling jauh akhirnya Baekhyun sampai disana.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi katakan padaku"

Serbu Baekhyun begitu mendapati sahabatnya sedang meringkuk. Penampilan nya berantakan bahkan baju nya kotor.

"Baekhyun... hiks"

Bukannya menjawab dulu. Tao malah segera menubruk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana ini d-dia dia terluka parah Baek"

"Apa, siapa maksud mu Tao. Demi Tuhan, tenangkan dirimu"

"Dia, dia tertikam pisau"

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Dengan pelan ia membimbing Tao menuju ke sebuah bangku, mengelus punggung sahabat nya agar merasa lebih baik. Karena menurutnya percuma membiarkan Tao yang masih kalap berbicara, yang ada ia malah pusing mendengar ceritanya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu seorang yang Tao tangisi keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajah namja yang semula putih itu semakin terlihat pucat, mengingat apa yang baru saja Dokter sampaikan bahwa namja itu kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka tikaman diperut nya, dan hal itu terjadi saat si namja mencoba menyelamatkan Tao dari rombongan perampok. Membuat Tao semakin menyalahkan dirinya berkali-kali atas apa yang terjadi pada namja itu.

Baekhyun tentu tidak akan sepening ini jika namja itu bukanlah namja kurang ajar yang terus mengejar-ngejarnya. Ia tentu tidak akan ikut resah seperti Tao jika saja dia bukan Sehun. _Heol, _ tapi namja itu benar-benar Sehun. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan luapan emosi nya begitu tahu bahwa Sehun sudah menyelamatkan nyawa sahabat nya.

Dan sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun mengira bahwa semua ini bukanlah kebetulan, tetapi seperti sudah direncanakan.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk diruang rawat Sehun seorang diri. Bukan karena Baekhyun ingin disana, tentu saja tidak. Melihat Tao bagitu kacau benar-benar membuat nya ikut uring-uringan. Akhirnya ia menyuruh Tao untuk pulang dulu, setidak nya membersihkan dirinya. Lalu menyuruhnya kembali setelah perasaan nya tenang. Dengan janji Baekhyun akan disana sampai sahabatnya kembali, _Well_ menunggui Sehun.

Hampir saja ia juga mencecar Tao dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengisi otak nya. Namun sepertinya bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat. Tao sudah seperti orang gila tadi, dan memberondong nya dengan pertanyaan sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Lama Baekhyun duduk merenung disana, sesekali ia menoleh kearah ranjang tempat namja itu berbaring untuk memastikan kondisinya. Sampai ketika ia menyadari ada pergerakan dari seseorang disebelah nya itu, Baekhyun segera mendekat.

Sehun siuman.

.

.

.

Baekhyun segera kembali kedalam dimana kamar rawat Sehun berada. Dokter dan bebarapa suster sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Memberitahukan bahwa keadaan namja itu sudah mulai stabil.

Sehun terlihat memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pelan Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang namja itu. Tidak bermaksud membangunkan Sehun, yang ia kira teridur lagi. Tapi begitu ia sudah persis disisi ranjang, Sehun menunjukkan tanda-tanda terjaga.

Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

Baekhyun hampir terlonjak begitu mendengar Sehun berbicara.

Perlahan-lahan mata namja itu terbuka. Masih dengan senyum yang dikulum dari belah bibir nya. Sehun mendapati wajah kaget Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Aku tidak sedang mengigau. Aku berbicara pada mu, Baek-Hyun"

Terang Sehun dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

Semakin lama matanya terbuka sempurna dan memberi tatapan sayu dalam artian berbeda. Bukan tatapan sayu menggoda seperti yang biasa dia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun. Tapi dari tatapan mata seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Baekhyun segera mengubah air mukanya yang semula terlihat kaget menjadi tenang dengan tatapan tajam.

Jujur saja sekarang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan disini. Lebih baik jika Sehun tidak bangun maka ia akan menungguinya dengan tenang. Tidak jika namja itu sadar. Karena pasti hanya akan memancing emosinya.

"Kau sudah sadar. Kurasa aku sudah tidak ada alasan disini" Ujarnya sedikit terdengar sangar.

Baekhyun meraih tas jinjing nya berniat pergi dari sana. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan menelpon Tao agar segera kembali kemari.

Keningnya mengernyit karena tidak mendapat balasan dari namja itu. Batin nya berpikir, apakah Sehun masih kesakitan. Tapi ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha menampik pikiran bodoh nya. Untuk apa ia mencemaskan Sehun.

Masih sempat menoleh sebelum memutar kenop pintu itu. Sedangkan Sehun masih tersenyum seperti tadi menatap kepergian nya tak bergeming.

Dan menyisakan otak Baekhyun menerka-nerka apa yang orang itu rencanakan. Ia pasti akan mengurusnya, itu pasti. Tapi nanti karena tidak mungkin ia menyerang seseorang yang masih setengah hidup.

Untung saja Tao sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dilantai satu. Setelah menyampaikan bahwa Sehun sudah siuman pada Tao Baekhyun segera pamit untuk pergi.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru Baek?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah imut. Gadis itu saat ini sudah terlihat lebih segar dari pada beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku harus pulang, ada urusan" Jawab Baekhyun yang pasti bohong.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah membantuku menjaganya. Hati-hati dijalan"

Baekhyun berdecak sebentar sebelum memilih melanjutkan langkah nya. Sepertinya memang benar Tao ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sehun. Ia akan menanyakan nya nanti.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?"

Tao Baru saja ia memasuki kamar rawat Sehun di buat cemas setengah mati mendapati namja itu hendak turun dari atas ranjang nya. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Sehun yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan gara-gara kaget mendengar pekikkan nya barusan.

"Kau mengagetkan ku"

Balas Sehun dengan nada khas nya, dingin.

Tao memapah tubuh tinggi itu agar duduk kembali. Bibir nya mengerucut kesal oleh jawaban Sehun. "Kau yang membuatku kaget, kata Baekhyun kau baru saja sadar. Kau sudah mau turun ranjang sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

Tao pura-pura memasang wajah galak gagal nya.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi, tidak mungkin kan jika aku buang air disini"

"Seharusnya kau memanggil suster, bagaimana kalau tadi kau terjatuh"

"Sebelum kau datang dan menggetkan ku semua baik-baik saja"

Gadis itu mendengus. "Dasar keras kepala, ya sudah aku akan membantumu"

Sehun mulai berdiri lagi dengan sebelah pundak nya yang dipapah oleh Tao.

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, kau tahu Aku berat"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat berat sekali"

* * *

><p>Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia juga terang-terangan mengacuhkan Kai yang mengajak nya makan siang dikantin. Dengan wajah lesu dan langkah lunglai ia memilih kembali kekelas untuk beristirahat.<p>

Luhan banyak mengira, apa mungkin Baekhyun marah padanya? Marah karena dia telah lancang menyatakan perasaan nya. Setelah insiden dan perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun sepekan yang lalu, ia sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun muncul dihadapan nya.

Ia ingin sekali menemui Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya rasa percaya dirinya sedikit mengendur. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini Luhan sangat jarang melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas musik. Seperti memang sengaja menghindarinya, Dan dia sendiri belum memiliki keberanian cukup menemui gadis itu lagi.

Akhirnya ia menggeram frustasi. Bebarapa hari ini Luhan kehilangan nafsu(?) tidur nya. Bukan hanya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah. Tetapi tentang Baekhyun, gadis itu berhasil merasuki alam tenang nya hingga membuat Luhan kewalahan. Pikiran nya berkecamuk dan semua rongga otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan satu nama itu.

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku Baekhyun" Gumamnya lirih lalu memilih mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangan.

* * *

><p>Sofa itu berderit menemani pergumulan mereka yang begitu intim. Suhu ruang tamu yang semula hangat kini menjadi semakin panas dibakar gairah. Bahkan jam dinding menjadi saksi betapa bersemangatnya cumbuan namja itu kepada gadis dibawah nya. Satu minggu tidak bercinta, itu sama denga makan tanpa lauk. Bagi Chanyeol hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar bisa memuaskan hasratnya.<p>

Desah sexy tak pernah lolos sedikitpun dari bibir tipis itu. Mata nya tertutup rapat oleh rasa nikmat dan frustasi. Saraf nya mengejang tatkala Chanyeol menghisap kulit dadanya yang setengah telanjang. Dan akal nya akan benar-benar hilang karena area sensitifnya telah dijamah tanpa ampun. Baekhyun hanya bisa semakin mendesah pasrah.

Dengan gerakan lambat Chanyeol menurunkan celana panjang Baekhyun hingga melorot kelantai. Membelai kewanitaan si gadis, mendapati bahwa disana sudah basah maka Chanyeol tak akan membuang banyak waktu lagi. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan (lubang) Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Brengsek, kau tahu aku hampir gila karena tidak bisa menyentuhmu"

Gumam Chanyeol setengah sadar. Dia sudah memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang surga milik gadis dibawahnya. Menggenjotnya dengan tempo pelan dan juga cepat semakin menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Tidak berhenti disana, tangan nya yang menganggur pun ia gunakan untuk meremas gemas bongkahan bokong sexy Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram dan melontarkan beberapa kata-kata kotor berkali-kali. Setiap desahan yang tercipta dari bibir tipis Baekhyun selalu berhasil membakar libido nya. Chanyeol bisa gila, ia bisa benar-benar gila.

"Aaaahhhh Chaannnnhhyeoollh fuck me more..."

Baekhyun mengencangkan cengkeraman nya pada bantalan sofa. Nafas nya memburu seperti habis lari marathon berkilo-kilo meter. Baekhyun sangat tahu, Chanyeol pasti akan seperti orang kesetanan jika telah lama tidak mencubunya. Hingga desah panjang keduanya menandai bagaimana menakjubkan nya puncak kegiatan mereka.

...

_"Oppa, mau kemana?"_

_Tanya gadis kecil dengan bandana imut yang bertengger manis diatas rambut halus nya. Wajahnya sangat ingin tahu begitu mendapati teman kecil yang selama ini menemaninya bermain terlihat mau pergi._

_"Aku minta maaf Baekki, Oppa akan pergi. Oppa tidak tinggal disini lagi" _

_Jawab bocah laki-laki itu sambil menampilkan wajah muram dan menyesal. Pasalnya sebelumnya ia sudah pernah berjanji bahwa akan menjaga gadis bernama Baekki itu sampai kapan pun. Dan hari ini ia akan mengingkari janjinya karena Ayah nya mengajak pindah ke Luar Negeri._

_Gadis kecil itu menjatuhkan air matanya. Tidak berani terisak tetapi bulir-bulir kristal itu begitu deras menetes. _

_"Maafkan Oppa Baekki" Si bocah laki-laki mendekat dan memeluk erat si gadis kecil. Mengelus kepalanya sayang, dia tahu pasti Baekki tentu sangat sedih, atau bahkan marah padanya. _

_Akhirnya isakan gadis itu lolos juga. Ia ingin marah kepada Oppanya karena mengingkari janji untuk menjaganya, namun Ia tak punya keberanian. _

_"Hiks... Oppa jahat" Isak Baekki semakin kencang. Selama ini ia hanya memiliki bocah laki-laki itu sebagai teman nya. Bahkan mereka baru bersama dalam kurun waktu kurang 2 bulan, dan kini Oppa nya bilang akan meninggalkan nya. Hati anak kecil mana yang tidak akan sedih._

_"Maaf kan Oppa Baekki" Ucap bocah itu lagi-lagi semakin terlihat menyesal. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bulat sahabat manisnya itu, tapi percuma air matanya tetap menetes. _

_Bocah kecil itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Meraih tangan si gadis dan memasangkan sesuatu dijemari mungil itu. _

_Baekki mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengamati benda yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis. "Ini apa?" Tanya Baekki masih sesenggukan._

_Benda itu adalah sebuah tutup kaleng cola. _

_"Oppa berjanji kepada Baekki, nanti kalau Oppa besar Oppa akan mengganti itu dengan cincin sungguhan. Oppa akan mencari Baekki kembali dan akan menikahi Baekki"_

_..._

"Oppa"

Baekhyun terjaga karena mimpinya. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan memastikan dimana dia sekarang. Ternyata ia baru saja bermimpi. Baekhyun menghirup oksigen dengan rakus begitu merasa dadanya terasa kosong tiba-tiba. Ia seperti terbang jauh sekali kemasa kecil nya. Anak laki-laki di mimpi itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun merindukan nya.

Setelah cukup lama berkecimpung dengan mimpinya, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari kalau ia masih disofa tempat nya bercumbu dengan Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu. Astaga, apa ia tertidur setelah acara bercinta nya barusan. Ughh, itu memalukan.

Ia ingin beranjak tapi Baekhyun merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda disana. Sebuah selimut melingkar hangat di tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyentuh lembut selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh polos nya, merasa aneh karena seingatnya tadi semua pakaian nya terlepas entah kemana. Ia bergumam bingung, mungkinkah Chanyeol yang melakukan ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pikiran nya di buyarkan seseorang, membuat Baekhyun mendongak kaget. Ternyata Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya, sambil melirik sinis mendapati wajah bodohnya saat ini.

"Bisa-bisa nya kau tertidur pulas setelah bercinta, ck, bahkan sempat-sempat nya bermimpi" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang lebih disa dibilang cibiran. Ia malah sibuk menatapi Chanyeol dengan dandanan rapinya. Siapa saja tahu bahwa sekarang ini sudah malam, apa iya Chanyeol akan pergi ke kantor bekerja.

Menyadari tatapan penuh tanya dari gadis disebelahnya Chanyeol segera memberi tahu gadis itu. "Aku akan pergi" Sambil memasang dasinya. "Aku ada penerbangan malam ini, Ada pekerjaan di Spanyol"

Jelas Chanyeol rinci.

Jadi itu alasan nya.

"Ooh" Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Jujur saja tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Chanyeol akan pergi, tentu saja dalam hatinya merasa senang.

* * *

><p>Luhan buru-buru berlari begitu mendapati gadis yang sudah menyita perhatian nya belakangan ini terlihat memasuki pelataran kampus.<p>

"Baekhyun!"

Panggil Luhan disertai deru nafas nya yang yang terasa pendek. Namja itu terlihat ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Baekhyun sampai ke gedung musik.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah datar, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. 'Memang tidak ada yang terjadi' batin Baekhyun berbicara.

Tidak sopan jika tidak menanggapinya. Baekhyun menampilkan senyum kecil.

"Baekhyun aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

.

.

.

Jika biasanya mereka akan memilih memainkan piano bersama-sama, maka tidak untuk kali ini. Benar mereka sedang di dalam gedung musik dan benar mereka sedang menghadap grand piano seperti biasanya. Tapi baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun malah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Luhan masih mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara dan Baekhyun yang diam entah memikirkan apa.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap kosong tuts piano cantik yang biasa ia mainkan. Sedikit menerka apa gerangan yang Baekhyun fikirkan. Bukankah tadi saat mereka bertemu Baekhyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa sekarang gadis itu seperti kehilangan mood nya tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Luhan lagi, sambil memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Diluar dugaan nya, ternyata Baekhyun masih memasang majah datar nya seperti tadi.

"Hmm..."

Belum sempat Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara Baekhyun menoleh lalu menarik tangannya yang digenggam Luhan.

"Luhan maafkan aku, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa"

Seolah tahu apa yang ingin Luhan katakan. Begitulah Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kau tahu Luhan, aku bukan lah gadis baik-baik seperti yang kau kira. Dan kau akan sangat menyesali perasaan mu jika tahu siapa diriku yang sesungguhnya"

"Baekhyun, tapi..."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan yeoja yang lebih pantas untuk mu"

Masih terus menyela ucapan Luhan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tak ingin Luhan terluka nantinya. Baekhyun juga menyadari ia merasa anehdengan perasaannya sediri.

Luhan merasa jantungnya seperti tertusuk pedang. Ia bahkan patah hati sebelum jatuh cinta. Dengan pandangan nanar ia kembali ketempat duduk nya. Sungguh, jika saja ia bukan seorang namja mungkin dengan tak tahu malu ia akan menangis dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun" Ucap Luhan lirih sambil menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelum nya. Selama ini satu-satu nya yeoja yang aku cintai didunia ini hanyalah ibu ku. Tapi itu sebelum aku melihat mu untuk pertama kali. Ku kira jika itu hanya perasaan kagum melihat mu begitu bersinar daripada yang lain"

Baekhyun tidak berani menjawab, ia hanya bisa merenung kosong menelaah setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan.

* * *

><p>Chanyoel tersenyum menatap boneka beruang berukuran medium di dalam kamar hotel nya. Tidak biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu. Kecuali jika dia tengah lupa ingatan dan mulai gila.<p>

Satu minggu ia di Spanyol rasa nya ia sudah merindukan rumah, Oh tidak! Atau mungkin lebih tepat nya gadis pemuas nafsu nya. Sedikit heran menyadari keanehan dalam dirinya yang bisa bertahan tanpa belain gadis itu beberapa hari ini.

Jujur, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menjadi brengsek lagi dalam hal _sex _bebas setelah ia mengenal Baekhyun. Entahlah, tidak ada perasaan _sexualitas_ yang melintas sedikit pun dalam dirinya kini ketika berhadapan dengan wanita yang kadang terang-terangan menggodanya. Tidak seperti jika ia melihat Baekhyun, bahkan hanya mendengar deru nafas gadis itu saja bisa membuat libido nya meningkat sampai titik paling _maximum_.

Gadis yang malang menurut Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa gadis sepolos Baekhyun bisa terperangkap dalam lingkarang seorang iblis seperti dirinya. Ia cukup mengasihani gadis itu, tetapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Karena Chanyeol memiliki tingkat 'Gengsi' yang teramat tinggi.

Besok ia akan pulang ke Korea. Kesenjangan bebarapa hari ini membuat Chanyeol memikirkan banyak hal. Mungkin juga bisa dikatakan ia memberikan waktu bebas untuk gadis itu selama ia berada di sini. Lumayan menyadari jika dirinya terlalu mengekang Baekhyun agar selalu dibawah lingkup nya. Walau bukan berati mengawasi gerak-geriknya, tapi Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya memiliki sedikit waktu di dunia luar. Dan itu semua karena ke egoisan nya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar selama ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada benda mati di hadapan nya.

Seperti orang gila namja itu berbicara dengan boneka beruang nya itu.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau aku merubah sedikit sifat kasar ku pada mu"

Dan ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol duduk, dua botol wine sudah bertengger kosong disana.

* * *

><p>Dentuman musik keras itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan hobby nya. Biasa nya jika ia bermain musik maka mereka akan mengalun lembut dan indah. Bukan suara bising yang memekakan telinga seperti ini.<p>

Baekhyun sedang berada di bar, mungkin sudah hampir dua jam disini. Bisa dihitung dari berapa botol bir yang bertengger manis menemaninya. Dan kebanyakan dari botol itu sudah tidak ada isinya.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun suka minum. Ia bahkan baru dua kali ini pergi ke Bar. Pertama kali saat Chanyeol berada di Jepang tahun lalu dan yang kedua adalah sekarang ini. Jika saja pikiran gadis itu tidak sedang kacau mungkin ia akan lebih memilih duduk manis di atas sofa rumahnya sambil menonton film favoritnya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa di rumah, dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai dunia luar.

Memikirkan dunia luar itu sangat membebaninya. Setiap kali ia mencoba menghirup udara bebas, semua kenangan akan orang tuanya akan dengan lancang memenuhi pikiran nya. Banyak hal yang tidak Baekhyun ingin lihat, mungkin itulah alasan nya selalu mengurung dirnya di rumah. Bukan karena Chanyeol yang memberinya batas bergerak, bukan karena itu. Ini adalah tentang emosi dari dalam diri Baekhyun.

Bar bukan gayanya. Maka dari itu yang bisa ia lukukan hanya berdiam diri didepan meja bartender sambil memasan minuman beralkohol yang bisa membantu meringan kan tekanan di otak nya.

Banyak juga pria hidung belang yang memanfaatkan kesendirian nya dengan berani mendekati dan merayu dengan berbagai cara. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dengan mudah dilecehkan. Di bekali perangaian galaknya Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan-tangan nakal yang mencoba menggerayanginya. Dia bukan gadis murahan, begitulah selalu kata-kata yang ia lontarkan kepada pria-pria mesum itu.

Baekhyun kembali menenggak minuman nya. Sudah tiga bobol kosong berjejer disana dan masih dua botol lagi tersisa. Baekhyun tidak yakin jika ia akan kuat berdiri dan pulang setelah ini. Tapi sekali lagi akal nya sudah mulai mengabur bersama berbotol-botol cairan alkohol yang menyapa kerongkongan nya.

_"Aku menyukai mu dengan tulus Baekhyun, Aku tidak akan pernah memperdulikan seperti apa masalalu mu. Ayahku selalu bilang bahwa sebagai lelaki sejati yang mencintai gadis nya, mereka tidak akan penah meninggalkan nya hanya kerana cerita masalalu"_

_"Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Kapan pun kau mau membuka hati untuk ku. Karena aku tak pernah menuntutmu menyukai ku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menyimpan nya secara diam-diam lebih lama lagi"_

_"Kau tahu apa alasan aku memberi mu semua perhiasan itu. Konyol memang, aku selalu berusaha meniru apa yang Ayah lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Ibu. Semua usaha Ayah agar bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Ibu"_

Baekhyun tertawa geli memingat semua kalimat yang Luhan sampaikan padanya. "Hah... benar-benar namja yang bodoh" Gumam nya lalu meminum bir nya lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya tak sengaja menabarak tubuhnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menoleh karena kaget. Hampir saja gadis itu mengeluarkan umpatan kasar untuk orang itu kerana telah mengagetkan nya. Tapi untung saja orang itu segera meminta maaf pada nya. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu memilih berbalik mengambil minuman nya.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah menukar botol bir nya dengan botol yang lain saat ia menoleh kebelakang tadi.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh malam, terhitung tiga jam lamanya Baekhyun berada di bar itu. Berpikir kalau saja ia tidak bisa pulang maka ia akan menelpon Tao untuk menjemputnya kemari. Dan mungkin hanya itu jalan satu-satu nya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sambil merogoh isi tas nya mencari ponsel. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendadak pusing. Baekhyun memang sudah mabuk tapi ia biasanya tidak akan merasa sepusing ini. Ia hanya menghabiskan tiga setengah botol bir nya, bahkan biasanya ia yang menghabiskan lima botol sekaligus masih bisa berjalan cukup normal, dengan sedikit terseok tentunya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menopang berat badan nya lagi, kepalanya pusing seperti ingin pecah. Tangan nya mencari apapun untuknya berpegangan. Ia bahkan belum sempat menelpon Tao, mau jadi apa ia kalau pingsan disini. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan terburuknya yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

Seseorang namja yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya saat Baekhyun mulai limbung. Dengan sedikit kesadaran nya yang perlahan-lahan mengabur Baekhyun masih sempat membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu, tetapi yang ia lihat hanya buram dan semua nya menjadi gelap.

"Tolong bantu aku membawa dia ke kamar no 194"

Ujar namja yang masih menopang tubuh Baekhyun kepada seorang pelayan disana.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam gendongan nya. Lalu di ikuti namja tadi mengekori dibelakangnya menuju kamar yang baru saja disebut kan. Senyum licik terpatri diwajah tampan nya.

"Maaf harus melibatkan mu, hanya ini cara untuk menghancurkan nya"

gumam namja itu seorang diri mengiringi langkah ringannya menuju kamar yang akan ia gunakan untuk misi besarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Annyeong... Readers nim I'm back, membawa Chap 6 yang semakin ancur. Maaf karena apdet nya molor, saya gak ada ide bebarapa hari belakangan. Semoga kalian wahai readers yang baik hati enggak ngambek ya *bbuing-bbuing*<strong>

**.**

**Kenapa saya pake Luhan yang notabene nya Uke jadi Seme.? **

**Ini masih sering saya temukan di kotak review, hihihi dear, saya pake Luhan ini emang sangaja mau menghadirkan yang berbeda(?) /apalah/ disini. Kenapa gak Kai atau Kris ? meraka udah **_**mainstream**_** banget jadi **_**slight **_**nya BBH.**

**Jujur sih niat awalnya pake Luhan karena waktu itu lagi ngelamun(?)in Luhan, terus secara spontan punya ide bikin ff, dan gak tahu kenapa napsu banget bikin Luhan jadi cowok. Sesekali lah gapapa donk /duh alesan nya g elit banget/ **

**Saya kangen sama dia ching, dan itu tidak bisa dibantah. **

**Satu point lagi, Luhan emang Uke ya, tapi masih cocok kalau dia menggagahi(?) Baekhyun. wuahahahaha~ Maksud nya jadi seme nya si BBH. **

**Dan iya, Ini 'Angst' /Duh garuk tembok karena baru ada yang nyadar kalau ini ff Angst/ Akan ada death chara nya. Tapi belum tahu siapa yang bakal di matiin(?) tergantung mood deh nanti /plak/**

**Kalau menghadirkan Xiumin? Eumm, masih bingung mau nambah cast apa enggak nantinya. Wong ini yang fokus sama Baekhyun aja udah ada sinyal-sinyal **_**low**_** gini nulisnya. Jadi ga bisa janji bakal munculin orang baru disini.**

**ssstt... bahkan saya yang ngomong disini bakal nya HunTao aja, gak ada niat bikin moment mereka /tripleslap/**

**Tapi kalau mau lihat peran nya uri Umin, baca aja FF sebelah /promosi/ disana saya pake Umin dalam porsi(?) lumayan. hohohoh**

**Ya sudah sekian dulu ya, tak lupa ucapin **_**neomu-neomu gamsahamnida **_**for you my beloved Readers yang udah mau baca & review. **

**Thanks to:**

**ladywufan - kmskjw21 - baekhaan - devrina - pennsylvania thasia - Sniaanggrn - GIRLIEXO - LynKim - khamyauchiha23 - Jj - SooJung-ie - neli amelia - LordChanyeol - she3nn0 - nurhasanah putri 146 - happines delite - Chan Banana - karwurmonica - ShinJiWoo920202 - shindhiro - danactebh - narsih hamdan - yoyoye - nanacputri1 - parkbyun0627 - vitCB9 - Rly C JaeKyu - chanbaekyu - ling-ling pandabear - AuliaPutri14 - OhByunSoo - luphbepz - indi1004**

**Thanks juga buat yang follow dan favorit**

**You're All Jjang!**

**bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**...**

**SEX(Y) LOVE**

**...**

Baekhyun merasakan pening melanda kepalanya. Rasanya sangat berat untuk membuka mata nya, tetapi kesadaran yang perlahan-lahan mendorongnya mau tak mau membuatnya untuk bangun. Ia mencoba melihat sekeliling nya. Dimana dirinya berada? Bukankah tadi dia di Bar. Oh ya Tuhan! Bar, secepat kilat matanya terbuka lebar merasa panik. Karena paksaan pada tubuhnya Baekhyun bangun disertai pekikan ketika sakit kepala langsung menyerang.

Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-dengut nyeri. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan, Oh Ya Ampunn, 'apa tadi aku benar-benar mabuk?' Gumam nya pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama berselang seseorang memasuki kamar itu. Baekhyun menajamkan matanya yang masih sedikit kabur.

"Tao?" Panggil Baekhyun kaget. Ya dia Tao sahabatnya, tapi bagaimana bisa gadis itu disini? Seingatnya tadi Baekhyun belum sempat menghubungi Tao.

Yang dipanggil pun segera lari tergopoh menghampiri Baekhyun. Wajahnya penuh kecemasan yang kentara. Tao segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun berada.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana perasaan mu? Apa kau sudah baikan. Ya Ampun apa kau gila mabuk-mabukan sampai pingsan begini?"

Serbu Tao menggebu-gebu, tak di pungkiri sahabatnya itu sangat-sangat khawatir ngomong-ngomong.

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Ia harus menjawab apa? ia tidak ingat apa-apa? Yang ia ingat hanya saat berada di bar, minum lalu semua menjadi gelap.

"Oh Zitao, bagaimana kau bisa berada disana?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh mengamati sekitar nya, seperti dugaan nya kamar itu adalah kamar nya. Dan itu berarti Tao kan yang membawa nya kemari.

"YA! jawab dulu pertanyaan ku" Bentak Tao dengan kesal.

"Tao, aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Tadi aku hanya minum lalu tiba-tiba kepalaku sangat pusing. Setelah itu..."

Baekhyun menggumam. Memaksa otak nya untuk mengingat, tapi tetap saja percuma. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Tao cepat katakan bagaimana kau bisa kesana?" Desak Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

Karena jujur saja, sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar bingung.

Tao membuang nafas. Wajahnya berangsur-angsur melembut, bukan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang membuncah seperti tadi. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apapun.

"Benar kau tidak ingat apa-apa Baek?"

Baekhyun menjawab nya dengan menggeleng pasti.

"Kemarin malam saat aku selesai mandi ada seseorang yang menelpon ku. Ku kira itu kau, karena disana menggunakan nomer mu. Setelah ku angkat ternyata bukan. Orang itu bilang bahwa kau mabuk dan pingsan, tentu saja aku segera kesana"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, setelah aku sampai disana aku segera membawamu pulang. Dan kau tahu Baek. Kau muntah dibajuku" Jelas Tao panjang lebar. Oh jangan lupakan tatapan mengerikan pada akhir kalimat nya.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot menanggapinya. Gadis itu malah melengos. Membuat sahabat nya menggerutu karena kesal.

"Dan Oh ya Baek! Untung kau tidak diperkosa beramai-ramai disana"

Tao mendengus keras lalu beranjak dari sana, karena dirasa Baekhyun sudah baikan. Buktinya sahabatnya itu sudah mulai menyebalkan lagi (menurut Tao sendiri sih) Dia kan tidak suka diacuhkan.

Lagi pula ini sudah pagi dan dia mungkin harus segera pulang. Tao tentu tidak lupa harus membuka toko.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tugas ku sudah selesai. Aku akan menunggu kau membalas budi padaku"

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar penuturan Tao. Gadis itu tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran nya akhirnya menampilkan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun tahu Tao sedang merajuk.

"_Gomawo _Tao, aku akan membelikan mu koleksi gucci terbaru nanti" Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Itu adalah cara terampuh untuk membujuk sahabat nya. Lihat saja...

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

Pekik Tao antusias.

"Hemmm emmm..." Jawab Baekhyun tak lupa terkekeh. Tao benar-benar mudah ditakhlukan.

"Baiklah aku tunggu itu. Tapi aku harus pulang dulu, aku sudah memasak bubur gingseng untuk mu. Sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan makan sarapan mu sebelum dingin"

Ini yang Baekhyun sukai dari Tao. Sahabatnya itu selain menggemaskan, dia juga sangat perhatian.

"Terimakasih Tao kau memang yang terbaik" Ujar Baekhyun.

Tao menggumam lirih menanggapinya. Begitu gadis itu sudah berada di depan pintu Tao tergoda untuk bertanya.

"Tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak kesini hari ini. Rumah mu sepi sekali"

"Maksud mu Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja dia, memangnya kau punya berapa banyak mesin ATM?" Jawab Tao yang malah terdengar sindiran telak. Baekhyun mendelik sebentar, sahabatnya itu, benar-benar.

Tao yang hampir memutar kenop pintu kamar Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh nya lagi.

"Dan Baekhyun, sejak kapan kau memanggil 'dia' dengan sebutan 'oppa'?"

"Oppa?"

"Ya Oppa, semalam kau terus saja mengigau Oppa... Oppa... Oppa..."

Jelas Tao berusaha meniru apa yang di ucapkan Baekhyun tadi malam.

"Apa saat bercinta kau mendesahkan nama nya begitu? Oppa..."

Baekhyun yang semula mendengar nya dengan bingung segera menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan sahabatnya. "YA! HUANG ZITAO!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya masih dililit oleh _bathrobe _putih. Baekhyun berjalan kedapur. Dan yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah semangkuk bubur gingseng yang lumayan menggiurkan. Sayang nya asap nya sudah tidak mengepul.

"Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun, kau terlalu lama mandi" Gerutu Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya. Selanjutnya ia segera meraih sendok dan buru-buru menyantap bubur itu jika tidak mau nantinya semakin dingin.

Rasanya lumayan enak, tidak sia-sia ia pernah mengikuti pelajaran tataboga dikelasnya bersama Tao dulu. Tao jadi pandai memasak, walau dirinya malah sangat payah.

Ia makan dengan lahap seperti orang kelaparan. Mungkin perutnya sudah sangat kosong dan minta di isi. Bukankah tadi Tao bilang jika semalam ia muntah, jadi wajar kalau sekarang Baekhyun kelaparan.

Ketika bubur itu tinggal sedikit lagi Baekhyun menghentikan suapan nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kenyang hanya karena teringat sesuatu.

Baekhyun membuka bagian atas _bathrobe_ nya. Ada tanda merah berbekas keunguan disana. Karena letak nya di belakang punggung alhasil ia tidak menyadari nya. Tetapi saat mandi tadi Baekhyun tak sengaja mendapatinya. Ia tentu tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bekas apa itu.

Jika kissmark yang dibuat Chanyeol, mungkinkah? Tapi Chanyeol kan sedang di Spanyol seminggu lebih. Lagipula tanda itu terlihat masih baru.

Lalu? Apa benar telah terjadi apa-apa saat dibar semalam.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Apa mungkin Baekhyun diperkosa. Tetapi menurutnya itu juga tidak mungkin. Ia merasa baik-baik saja. Dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia tentu sangat tahu rasanya setelah bercinta itu seperti apa.

Gadis itu memijit kepalanya sebentar. Mungkin mengakui jika semalam ia benar-benar ceroboh. Dia tidak akan mengulangi untuk kedua kali.

Setelah membereskan mangkuk bubur dan membersihkan meja akhirnya Baekhyun memilih memasuki kamar untuk berpakaian. Lalu akan segera berangkat ke kampus.

Saat mencari baju nya dilemari Baekhyun mendapati kotak mungil berwarna pink berada di tumpukan baju. Bukan kah itu milik nya, satu-satu nya benda masa kecil nya yang masih ada. Wajah nya berubah cerah saat kotak itu terbuka. Harmonika nya, dan tutup kaleng cola. Baekhyun meringis, ia merasa konyol masih menyimpan benda seperti itu hingga sekarang.

Tadi saat Tao bilang tentang 'oppa' membuat Baekhyun teringat seseorang. Tentu saja yang di maksud 'oppa' itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Apa ia sudah gila.

Seperti lupa akan rencana nya berganti pakaian. Baekhyun membawa kotak kecil itu keatas ranjang. Mengambil harmonika nya, lalu dengan ragu memainkannya.

Harmonika itu adalah pemberian dari 'oppa' nya saat ia berulang tahun yang ke delapan. Sebelum sang 'oppa' meninggalkan nya ke Luar Negeri.

Belakangan ini ia sering sekali memimpikan anak laki-laki itu. Apa Baekhyun mengharapkan 'oppa' nya itu kembali untuk menepati janjinya? Hah, benar-benar pemikiran yang konyol.

* * *

><p>"Tuan, apa keadaan anda benar-benar sudah membaik? Apa anda yakin?"<p>

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan keputusan ku. Jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Sampaikan pada Ayah aku akan pulang hari ini"

Orang itu hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa melarang seorang Park Chanyeol. Walau pekerjaan nya adalah mengobati orang sakit, tetapi dia bekerja untuk keluarga besar Park. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa jika orang yang bersangkutan sudah berkata 'iya' & 'tidak'

Setelah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas kecil orang itu menyerahkan nya kepada nya Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa menuggu banyak waktu lagi Chanyeol segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan pulang, kurasa aku benar-benar merindukan mu pelacur manis ku" Gumamnya sambil melewati pintu kemuar dengan senyum mengembang.

* * *

><p>Luhan sepertinya baik-baik saja. Setelah menyatakan perasaan nya waktu itu rasanya beban di pundak nya sudah berkurang. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak membalas perasaan nya, setidak nya ini sudah cukup membuatnya bernafas lega. Atau ia akan di cap sebagai orang tidak tahu malu jika masih menuntut.<p>

Baekhyun masih mau berteman dengan nya dan hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Itu saja membuatnya tak berhenti bersyukur.

Seperti biasanya mereka sedang nongkrong berdua di gedung musik. Setelah kelas mereka selesai Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk tetap tinggal disana.

_yeah~_

_wooo~_

_ping shen mo yao shi wang cang yan lei dao xin zhang_

_wang shi bu hui shuo huang bie gen ta wei nan_

_wo men liang ren zhi jian bu xu yao zhe yang _

_wo xiang_

_xiu lian ai qing de xin suan _

_xue hui fang hao yi qian de ke wang _

_wo men na xie xin yang yao wang ji duo nan_

_yuan ju li de xin shang jin ju li de mi wang _

_shei shou tai yang hui zhao dao yue liang_

_bie ren you de ai wo men bu ke neng mo fang_

_xiu lian ai qing de bei huan_

_wo men zhe xie nu li bu jian dan_

_kuai le lian cheng lei shui shi yi zhong yong gan_

_ji nian qian huan xiang ji nian hou de yuan liang_

_wei yi zhang lian qu yang yi shen shang_

_bie jiang xiang nian wo wo hui shou bu liao zhe yang_

Suasana gedung musik yang semula senyap setelah mahasiswanya keluar kini mulai ramai lagi oleh suara piano yang sedang di mainkan Luhan. Seperti biasa nada nya mengalun begitu indah. Dengan tempo lambat berharmonisasi.

Suara nya tak kalah dengan seorang penyanyi papan atas. Luhan sungguh mengagumkan.

_wooo~_

_xiao zhe shuo ai rang ren feng kuang _

_ku zhe shou ai rang ren jian qiang _

_wang bu liao na ge ren jiu tou jiang_

_wooo~_

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat Luhan begitu serius dengan permainan pianonya. Bahkan mata rusa itu sampai terpejam menghayati lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya

Karena mendengar gadis disebelahnya sedari tadi terkekeh membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatan nya.

Sambil menoleh bodoh ia bertanya. "_Wae_ Baekhyun tertawa terus?" Lalu menampilkan wajah merajuk yang di buat-buat karena merasa di ejek.

"Apa? aku hanya merasa lucu karena tidak tahu artinya sama sekali. Cepat lanjutkan permainan mu" Balas Baekhyun cuek. Sepertinya ia mencoba tidak mengindahkan gelagat merajuk namja disampingnya.

"Hhuufft..." Luhan mendengus pelan lalu melanjutkan bermain piano. Ia jadi lupa sampai dimana lagunya tadi 'kan!

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat harmonika yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat menggeledah isi tas.

"Kau membawa harmonika?" Tanya Luhan begitu mendapati Baekhyun mengeluarkan alat musik kecil itu dari tas nya lalu memilih meninggalkan pianonya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu milik Ibu mu kah?"

"Hm? _Aniyo_ ini milik ku. Seorang teman dulu memberikan untuk ku"

"Teman?"

Sepertinya mereka akan lebih memilih mengobrol dari pada bermain musik seperti rencana awal nya tadi.

Luhan bergeser mendekati Baekhyun. Kepalanya melongok kearah harmonika yang berada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Apa teman spesial?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendongak.

"Eh?"

"Apa dia namja? Lihat ini" Luhan mengambil harmonika itu dan membalik sisi badan nya.

"My Princess Baekki" Luhan bedecak. "Astaga~ Baekhyun nama kecil mu lucu sekali" Akhirnya namja itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dengan gerakan cepat ia merebut harmonika nya kembali.

"Ya! jangan mengejek" Ucap Baekhyun ketus dengan pipi menggembung marah. Dan bukan nya menyesal, Tetapi yang ada malah membuat Luhan semakin tergelak.

"Aigoo~ Baekki merajuk eoh?"

"Ya! Lu Han!"

"kkkkk~ _Araseo_, maaf-maaf" Balas Luhan meminta maaf dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan penyesalan. Ia sampai terbatuk karena tertawa. Gaje sekali.

"Jadi Baekki-"

Hampir saja ia keceplosan jika Baekhyun tidak segera men _death glare _nya.

"Oops, maksudku Baekhyun. Dia pacar mu ya?" Canda Luhan terdengar jenaka.

"Pacaran apa, sudah kubilang dia teman ku" Balas Baekhyun cepat.

Mereka kembali tenang. Luhan sudah kembali keposisinya walau sekarang malah memilih menyamping menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik nafas banyak-banyak lalu mulai memainkan harmonikanya. Berharap mengacuhkan Luhan akan membuahkan hasil.

Tapi tidak sadarkah Baekhyun, apapun yang kau lakukan selalu membuat Luhan terpesona.

Dan tak terkecuali sekarang ini. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya perasaan kagum itu semakin meningkat, dan rasa cintanya semakin bertambah.

Sayang, Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan seperti dirinya.

Menyadari kediaman dari namja disebelah nya, Baekhyun berhenti memainkan harmonikanya. "_Waeyo_ Luhan?"

"Entah hanya perasaan ku saja atau bukan, Baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik jika sedang memainkan alat musik apapun" Jawab Luhan terlampau jujur.

Biasanya Baekhyun hanya akan mengabaikan kata-kata pemanis seperti itu. Baginya semua namja hanya suka membual. Tetapi tidak tahu mengapa sekarang dengan bodohnya ia malah merona mendengar Luhan memujinya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan ketika indra pendengaran nya menangkap suara ponsel berdering. Milik Baekhyun rupanya.

Gadis itu merogoh isi tas nya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Keningnya mengernyit heran begitu tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo"

_"Bisa Kau pulang SEKARANG!"_

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol. 'Chanyeol sudah pulang?' tanya nya dalam hati. Jika didengar dari seberang sana sepertinya suara itu terdengar tidak santai. Apa Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggunya sampai pulang kuliah.

Baekhyun mendesah berat membayangkan apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi kepadanya, mengingat betapa bernafsunya Chanyeol kepada tubuhnya. Dengan lesu ia membereskan barang-barang nya. Jujur saja ia masih ingin disini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar akan keberadaan Luhan yang masih disana.

"Teman, Aku harus pulang sekarang Lu, sampai jumpa besok"

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar gedung musik dengan langkah cepat. Menyisakan Luhan yang menatap kepergian nya dengan wajah masam. Luhan bisa mendengar suara laki-laki yang baru saja menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Baekhyun?"

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak pucat dengan pipi yang semakin tirus. Walau tidak berdandan sedikitpun tetapi itu tidak mengurangi gurat-gurat kecantikan alami diwajahnya yang mulai menua.<p>

Wanita itu membelai lemah sebuah kepala yang bersandar disisi ranjang nya. Bunyi alat-alat penyangga kehidupan yang menyokongnya begitu membuat hatinya berdesir. Di usia senja nya pun dia tetap saja merepotkan orang lain. Apa masih pantas kah dirinya hidup. Lalu untuk apa?

Menyadari sebuah pergerakan kecil di kepalanya membuat namja yang semula tidur itu segera bangun. Mata nya tampak melebar keget.

"Ibu"

Pekik nya setelah sadar dari alam mimpinya.

Yang dipanggil Ibu pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum dari balik _masker nebulizer_ nya. Tapi jelas sekali wanita itu masih begitu lemah.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak tidak berpikir untuk menghubungi kakak nya hari ini. Ibunya sudah sadar dan dia begitu bahagia. Saat ia mengambil ponsel berniat mendial nomer Chanyeol, Namun Sehun segera tersadar, ia menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak.

"Untuk apa aku menghubungi si brengsek itu"

Perasaan nya tiba-tiba berubah mengeras. Ia mengurungkan niatnya menghubungi kakak kandung nya. Karena hal itu begitu menyulut emosinya.

Setelah melihat Dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari kamar Ibunya Sehun segera berlari menghampiri sang Dokter.

Tak perlu menunggu lama setelah Dokter memperbolehkan dirinya menengok Ibunya lagi, Sehun segera bergegas masuk kedalam.

Wanita paruh baya itu bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Beruntung nya dia memiliki seorang Anak yang kaya raya hingga membuat kehidupan nya begitu mudah. Tinggal di kamar VVIP dengan ruangan dan fasitilas yang sangat mewah. Perawatan intensive untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ranjang itu langsung berhadapan dengan jendela memudahkannya itu untuk menatap kota Seoul yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

Semua alat-alat berisik itu sudah dilepas dari tubuh nya. Hanya menyisakan satu jarum infus yang masih lengkap dengan selang nya untuk menunjang kondisi fisik nya.

"Ibu" Panggil Sehun lirih begitu matanya mendapati Ibunya bersender dengan santai.

Mendengar suara seseorang memanggil langsung membuat Ibunya menoleh kearah nya.

Ibu nya, begitu pucat. Sehun miris melihat nya. Kemudian dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati ranjang Ibunya berada. Diraihnya tangan kurus itu untuk ia genggam hangat. Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kenapa malah menangis? Apa kau tak senang Ibu bangun?" Gumam Ibunya berusaha mencairkan suasana sendu disana.

Sehun menggeleng kecil, namja itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Ibunya. Demi apapun ia merindukan Ibunya. Ia kira tidak akan bisa melihat Ibunya lagi.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus sayang kepala putra nya. Setidak nya masih ada seseorang yang membutuhkan nya didunia ini. Dan mungkin dia harus bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan hidup.

"Sehunie, sudah berapa lama Ibu tertidur?" Tanya wanita itu pelan.

Menyadari betapa pegalnya tubuhnya saat ini, sepertinya memang cukup lama dia tertidur. Dan selama ini yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi-mimpi kosong yang selalu menemani tidur panjang nya. Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan damai.

"Sehun, bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Dia pura-pura kesal karena malah diacuhkan oleh anaknya.

Mendengar nama itu disebut langsung membuat Sehun tegak dari posisinya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Ibu, dia tidak pernah memikirkan mu. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan nya" Jawab Sehun penuh dengan nada kesal.

Seperti dugaan nya. Ternyata kedua putranya masih belum bisa berdamai.

"Sehun, apa kalian tidak bisa berbaikan? Kenapa kalian harus saling bermusuhan, Ibu tidak mau kedua putraku seperti itu"

"Tapi Bu, dia sudah menyakiti mu. Dia membuang Ibu"

"Sehun, apa yang kau bicarakan. Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu sedangkan sampai saat ini Ibu masih bisa bernafas karenanya"

Jawab wanita paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak. Perasaan sedih langsung membuncah. Bagaimana bisa Sehun masih menyimpan paham yang salah sampai sekarang.

"Asal kau tahu Hunnie, jika semua kesalahan yang kau maksud selama ini. Itu bukan salah Chanyeol, Ibu lah yang pantas disalah kan"

"Tidak Bu, Chanyeol tetap bersalah dan dia tidak pantas hidup bahagia" Sahut Sehun cepat. Matanya berkilat marah membayangkan bagaimana tersiksa hati Ibu nya selama ini. Benar bukan dalam hal fisik, karena nyatanya hidup mereka senang, Chanyeol selalu melimpahi mereka dengan harta yang banyak. Tapi Sehun selalu melihat Ibu nya tertekan. Tersiksa oleh Ayah dan Anak keluarga Park. Dan Sehun berjanji, Chanyeol harus merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Ibu selalu bermimpi kalian saling membunuh. Ku mohon Sehunie jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mamancing emosi hyung mu"

* * *

><p>Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil menuju rumahnya. Saat memasuki pelataran kecilnya. Matanya mendapati mobil Chanyeol berada didalam membuatnya berasumsi bahwa namja itu benar-benar telah menunggu nya.<p>

"Jadi benar-benar sudah pulang ya?" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya sebentar lalu memilih segera memasuki rumahnya.

Jantungnya merasa berdebar aneh. Sudah hampir satu minggu tidak bertemu Chanyeol, apakah namja itu masih akan bermain kasar pada nya. Baru saja menyadari apa yang sedang di pikirkan Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng keras. Dia mungkin sudah gila jika berpikir Chanyeol akan berubah.

Saat pintu rumah nya terbuka mata sipit itu hampir keluar dari tempatnya mendapati keadaan isi rumah yang hancur berantakan. Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya, mungkinkah itu perampok. Baekhyun mau berjalan masuk tetapi ia mengurungkan niat nya. Bagaimana kalau perampok itu bersenjata? Tiba-tiba ia teringat Tao yang hampir dirampok bebarapa hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu akhirnya memilih berlari keluar melapor kepada satpam kompleks perumahan nya jika saja suara Chanyeol tidak lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia terperanjat kecil melihat kehadiran Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Penampilan nya acak-acakan. Astaga! Apa Chanyeol yang melakukan semua ini.

Chanyeol memanggil namanya dengan suara berat. Bukan nada berat seperti biasanya. Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat kacau dan...

menakutkan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun berkedip, Chanyeol sudah berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar tangan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga merapat padanya. Baekhyun meringis merasakan lengan nya yang terasa sakit.

Chanyeol, mencengkeramnya sangat kuat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu murka. Tatapan matanya merah menyalang.

"Channh, Apa yang kau lakukan"

Ringis gadis itu menahan perih yang mendera tangan nya.

"Apa sudah puas bersenang-senang nya Gadis jalang!"

Itulah kaliamat pertama kali yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot kaget. Lalu tanpa aba-aba namja itu mendorong tubuhnya begitu keras.

**Braakk~**

Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun cukup jauh. Hampir saja gadis itu menabrak meja jika tangan nya tidak siaga menopang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?" Teriak Baekhyun antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Bukan hanya perih dilengan nya tetapi kakinya juga terasa ngilu karena terantuk kaki meja.

"Kau benar-benar pelacur murahan yang menyedihkan" Balas Chanyeol berdecih disertai tatapan marah dan merehkan.

"Apa yang kau ka-" Kata-kata itu terhenti ketika mata sipitnya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa lembar foto di atas meja. "Ini,..." Baekhyun meraih nya dan melihat foto itu dari dekat, kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya mendapati bahwa dirinyalah yang berada di dalam potret itu.

"Apa masih kurang aku memberimu uang HAH! BAHKAN KAU MASIH PERLU MENJUAL TUBUHMU PADA NAMJA LAIN?!"

Amuk Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang meninggi.

Dengan tubuh yang dikuasai amarah tak terbendung Chanyeol menarik rambut Baekhyun dan menjambaknya brutal. "Chanyeol, tidak! aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, aku ti- Akkkhhh..." Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimat nya, Chanyeol malah semakin kuat menyiksanya.

"Katakan padaku BERAPA NAMJA ITU MEMBAYARMU! Katakan padaku Apa yang kurang kuberikan pada mu"

"Chanyeol, kau salah paham. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"

**Plaakk~ **

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipinya, hingga membuat sudut bibir itu mengeluarkan darah karena terkoyak.

Tidak sampai disitu, masih diselimuti kemarahan Chanyeol kini menghempaskan Baekhyun lagi hingga dahi nya berbenturan dengan lemari.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri? Aku yakin masih banyak lagi namja yang menjamah tubuhmu. KAU SUNGGUH JALANG MURAHAN TIDAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI!"

Nafas Chanyeol memburu saat mengucapkan itu. Ia tahu semua kata-kata kasar itu pasti sudah menancap dihati Baekhyun. Tapi ia mencoba tidak perduli. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Chanyeol marah karena Baekhyun nya disentuh orang lain. Dan parahnya orang itu adalah si brengsek Sehun. Adiknya sendiri.

Jika kalian bertanya apa Baekhyun tidak melawan. Maka jawaban nya adalah 'iya'. Gadis itu memilih diam tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Jujur saja semua kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan kini bersarang didadanya dan tepat mengenai jatung nya. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya lemas, ditambah ia memang tidak diberi pilihan untuk membela diri.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh mengetahui bahwa ia merasa sangat terluka oleh kata-kata Chanyeol.

Sudut matanya sudah mengalirkan air mata. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, tetapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya hingga membuat nafas nya sesak.

Jadi kemarin itu ia benar-benar dijebak.?

Mendapati kediaman Baekhyun membuatnya semakin murka.

Chanyeol begitu menakutkan saat marah. Bahkan namja itu bisa menghancurkan benda apapun yang disekitar nya. Seperti saat ini, setelah mencaci Baekhyun begitu kasar. Sekarang namja itu sibuk memberantakkan seisi rumah Baekhyun dengan gila-gilaan. Chanyeol berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang meringkuk diam. Masih di kuasai kemarahan akhirnya ia lalu memilih segera pergi dari sana, sebelum emosinya benar-benar tak teratasi dan berakibat fatal pada gadis itu.

Baekhyun mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol seperti meremukkan semua tulang nya. Apakah ini akhirnya? Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun mendapat pelecehan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Tetapi baru hari ini ia merasa begitu terluka. Bukan pada tubuhnya melainkan hati nya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun Baekhyun, bukan kah ini bagus?" Gadis itu bergumam lirih sambil tersenyum miris. Ia sadar hatinya memang tak seharus nya goyah. Baekhyun harus menguburnya sedalam mungkin, agar perasaan itu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

"Aku memang pelacur" Jeritnya histeris. Baekhyun terjatuh karena merasa lututnya begitu lemas. Hampir saja ia ambruk jika saja kesadaran tidak segera terkumpul lagi setelah menangkap sesuatu di depan pintu kamar nya.

Boneka beruang berukuran medium yang masih terbungkus plastik, tetapi terlihat menyedihkan karena terkoyak sana-sini.

"Chanyeol..."

* * *

><p>Luhan terlihat ragu untuk keluar dari mobil nya. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan adalah berdiam diri disana. Tapi kalu dipikir-pikir mau sampai kapan? Sampai Baekhyun keluar? Itu mustahil, bahkan ia tidak yakin apa Baekhyun akan keluar lagi. Jika sampai besok pagi memang mau dirinya menunggu disana.<p>

Sebut Luhan naif. Karena nyatanya Luhan merasa konyol pada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi sedari tadi ia menguntit Baekhyun, mengikuti kemana perginya gadis yang disukai nya itu. Alhasil sekarang ia berhasil mengetahui rumah Baekhyun.

Dan bodoh nya dia, mau-maunya tetap berdiam diri disana sampai sekarang.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak, jika Baekhyun mengetahui kalau dirinya dikuntili pasti gadis itu kemungkinan terkecil nya akan marah.

Namja itu menghela nafas nya berat. Mungkin ia pulang saja. Toh Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah nya itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan sudah bersiap-siap melajukannya. Tetapi tak berselang lama Luhan menangkap sesosok namja keluar dari rumah Baekhyun terlihat ingin memasuki mobil. Dilihat dari jarak nya memang tidak terlalu jelas untuk melihat, namun ia yakin ada yang salah dengan namja disana. Penampilan nya terlihat acak-acak an.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat suara seseorang yang bercakap dengan Baekhyun tadi.

_"Bisa kau pulang SEKARANG!"_

Bukan Luhan bermaksud menguping, tetapi suara ditelepon tadi terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Berterimakasih lah kepada telinganya yang begitu aktif.

Dan kini Luhan perasaannya merasa tidak enak. Segera setelah namja yang dilihatnya tadi sudah meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Luhan langsung turun dari mobil berniat menemui Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu Luhan berjalan menuju kedalam rumah Baekhyun. Langkah nya terhenti sejenak saat melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar.

Karena tidak mau semakin diliputi rasa cemas dan was-was Luhan segera memilih berjalan semakin kedalam.

Mungkin ia bisa dibilang tamu tak tahu malu karena dengan lancang masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi. Luhan sudah memanggil Baekhyun berkali-kali tetapi gadis itu tidak menyahutnya.

Keningnya mengernyit heran mendapati keadaan rumah Baekhyun yang berantakan. Seketika itu juga perasaan khawatir langsung menyerbunya. Luhan berlari untuk menemukan Baekhyun berada. Entahlah, ia merasa gadis itu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan mata rusa nya membelalak lebar menangkap sosok mungil Baekhyun tengah bersender pada badan lemari.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Luhan setengah berteriak. Tanpa aba-aba namja itu sudah berlari dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget melihat Luhan berada dirumah nya.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya nya lirih dengan sorot mata kaget.

Dan bukan nya menjawab namun Luhan malah menanyai nya balik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu. Kenapa bibir mu berdarah. Apa yang terjadi, katakan Baekhyun!"

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hosh... Semakin Complicated ya? Hahaha itu tanda nya FF ini udah mau tamat ching, bener segera di tamat in aja lah ya, daripada bikin kalian makin ilfeel. Ya gak sih garukhidung/**

**- Ini Angst tapi Happy End kok (: **

**- Minta dipanjangin ? hahaha itu berat ching, masalahnya saya pikir nulis panjang itu banyak kesulitan nya ditambah saya takut kalian malah bosen karena kebanyakan words /alesan/ *smirk***

**- Thanks udah suka FF gaje ini *bow***

**- Bagi yang gak suka sama cast or ceritanya. Saya minta maaf *bow***

**Thanks To :**

**devrina - Fionny13 - she3nn0 - LordChanyeol - Re-Panda68 -narsih hamdan - Chan Banana - luphbepz - kmskjw21 - baekkiepyon - pcy is my weakness - yunjae q - GIRLIEXO - danactebh - ebellfiks - Diaanastari - khamyauchiha23 - Babylu - indi1004 - karwurmonica - ladywufan - nanacputri1 - happines delite - World of Mind - neli amelia - IndahOiledLee - nia aries - Acha Kim - firdaoktavianti - LynKim - Namu Hwang - Sniaanggrn - pennsylvania thasia - SooJung-ie - ShinJiWoo920202 - bellasung21 - chanbaekyu **

**Oke, apapun yang kalian katakan itulah yang kalian rasakan. Sekian dulu no comment.**

**Silakan Review jika berkenan**

**Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**Note : Chap ini panjang dan membosankan**

**...**

**SEX(Y) LOVE **

Pagi itu cuaca sedikit mendung. Tidak ada matahari yang menampak kan sinar nya tanpa malu-malu. Hanya ada sekumpulan awan tebal dan membuat langit sedikit redup.

Ditaman belakang Rumah sakit Sehun sedang bercengkerama dengan Ibu nya. Namja itu terlihat sangat telaten memijit kaki Ibunya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda.

Mungkin dia orang terbahagia sekarang ini dikarenakan wanita yang sangat ia rindukan akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjang nya. Ya, dia adalah Ibu nya. Wanita yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih hidup daripada dua hari yang lalu.

Nama nya Merry, Dia adalah Ibu kandung Chanyeol dan Sehun. Wanita keturunan Korea Amerika yang dipaksa menikah dengan anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya Park Corporation atas nama balas budi.

Namun sayang, pernikahan yang ia percayai hanya akan dilakukan sekali seumur hidup nya itu harus berakhir menyakitkan. Suaminya yang bernawa Siwon itu sama sekali tidak mencintai nya. Bahkan lelaki itu berusaha sangat gigih untuk menyingkirkan nya dari pernikahan mereka. Alasan nya sangat ia tahu, karena Siwon telah memiliki kekasih.

Merry tidak pernah marah mengetahui hal itu, walau setiap hari nya ia selalu diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan oleh Siwon. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak di anggap sama sekali. Tetapi seperti janji nya kepada mendiang ayah nya ia akan tetap bertahan dengan pernikah nya apapun yang terjadi.

Dua tahun usia pernikahan nya berlangsung Merry masih belum bisa mengambil hati suaminya. Dia manusia, juga mempunyai rasa lelah. Hari itu ia pikir benar-benar telah menyerah mempertahankan rumah tangganya yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut 'rumah tangga'. Dengan tekat bulat ia berniat untuk mengajukan surat cerai nya pada Siwon. Jika saja memang dia harus mengingkari janjinya, ia sudah siap dihukum karena menjadi putri tak berbakti. Tetapi belum juga niatnya terealisasikan, wanita itu harus mengubur dalam-dalam keinginan nya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tengah mengandung Chanyeol.

Seperti keajaiban yang bertubi-tubi mengelilinginya. Siwon sedikit melembut kepada nya. Sikap keras dan dingin yang selama itu ditunjukkan padanya berangsur-angsur mencair setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak lelaki itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan moment yang dirasa sangat istimewa dalam hidup nya hari itu, dengan terang-terangan Siwon membatalkan kencan dengan kekasih nya demi menuggui dirinya yang sedang demam. Harusnya ia tidak harus merasa sebahagia itu mungkin, karena bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan suaminya tetap berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat ia juga masih sah menjadi istri lelaki itu. Tetapi sakali lagi, ia bukanlah wanita penuntut sebisa mungkin ia akan menahan kesedihan nya seorang diri.

Setelah Chanyeol berusia satu tahun, petaka itu datang lagi. Siwon kembali menunjukkan sikap dingin kepadanya. Bahkan lebih parah, lelaki itu mulai berani memukul nya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa suaminya memiliki mood yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia bahkan tetap tidak tahu mengapa, walau setelah ia disalahkan tanpa penjelasan oleh Siwon.

_"Kau wanita sialan, gara-gara aku menikah dengan mu aku jadi kehilangan kekasihku"_

Merry menangis semalan sambil memeluk Chanyeol yang masih bayi. Malam itu Siwon meninggalkan nya dirumah hanya dengan Chanyeol ditengah badai petir. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi, ketika suaminya kembali menghujatnya karena mengetahui bahwa kekasih Siwon juga akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang.

Ke esokan harinya Siwon pulang kerumah dalam keadaan berantakan. Lelaki itu terlihat acak-acakan dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Hujan badai sudah berhenti semalam, tetapi petir seolah tertinggal dan kini menyambar nya.

Lelaki itu mengajukan gugatan cerai kepada nya.

_"Aku tidak akan bisa menikahi Victoria jika kau masih menjadi istriku, cepat tanda tangani surat cerai ini agar aku bisa segera menikahi kekasihku dihadapan orang tuanya"_

Entah darimana lagi datang nya malaikat pelindungnya. Detik itu juga dan tanpa disangka-sangka, Tuan Park atau yang bisa disebut mertuanya datang dengan wajah menyeramkan. Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak nya sudah mengetahui keinginan gila putranya untuk menceraikan istrinya. Dengan penuh murka Tuan Park menghajar anak nya sampai sekarat. Wajah tua itu memaki tanpa ampun, memaki betapa brengseknya Siwon yang telah memperlakakukan Merry dengan sangat tidak baik selama ini. Lalu setelah melepaskan semua amarahnya Tuan Park menyeret menantunya agar ikut dengan nya meninggalkan Siwon yang tergeletak entah hidup atau mati. Tuan Park menangis minta maaf pada wanita itu atas sikap putra brengsek nya selama ini.

Setelah itu Merry tinggal bersama keluarga Park, dan ia baru tahu ternyata kedua mertuanya sangat menyayanginya. Nyonya Park memperlakukan nya dengan sangat baik, membatunya merawat Chanyeol sama-sama. Ia bisa bernafas lega, agaknya kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia impikan akan memeluk nya. Walau setelah insiden hari itu, ia tidak bisa melihat Siwon lagi, karena suaminya sedang menjalankan bisnis ayahnya di China.

Mungkin Siwon memang tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Bahkan saat Chanyeol sudah menginjak usia setahun setengah, laki-laki itu masih enggan menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada sang istri. Tetapi yang tak pernah ia sangka adalah bahwa Siwon masih saja menyimpan dendam padanya. Siwon mengetahui bahwa ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae, sepupu nya. Ia memang pernah berpacaran dengan Donghae, Tetapi ia bersumpah, mereka telah putus setelah dikabarkan bahwa ia akan segera dijodohkan dengan Siwon sepupu dari Donghae sendiri.

Donghae mungkin masih mencintai Merry, begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi wanita itu tidak akan sebrengsek Siwon yang akan menjalin hubungan rahasia bahkan setelah menikah. Merry berusaha menghapus lelaki masa lalu nya, mengubur nya dalam-dalam dari hatinya. Karena ia hanya akan fokus pada masa depannya. Pernikahan nya.

Namun dasar nya brengsek, Siwon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjebak istrinya. Dia membuat Merry bertemu dengan Donghae dan membiarkan sepupunya itu menyentuh istrinya. Dan dia akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk mendepak istrinya dari rumah. Ayah nya pasti akan murka jika mengetahui menantu kesayangan yang selama ini dibelanya ternyata hanya wanita tidak bermoral.

Rencana itu gagal lagi. Siwon terlambat dalam segala rencananya, ternyata kekasihnya sudah kembali ke Negara asalnya dan menikah disana. Semua rencana yang telah ia susuh akhirnya hancur berantakan. Lelaki itu semakin kacau atau bahkan mendekati gila.

Jebakan yang Siwon rencanakan untuk menyingkirkan istrinya telah berbuah seorang bayi laki-laki. Dia adalah Oh Sehun, anak yang lahir hasil hubungan tak di sangka antara istrinya dan Donghae.

Merry tidak pernah tahu keadaan Sehun kecil, karena sedari lahir putranya diurus oleh Donghae dan dibawa pergi jauh tanpa jejak.

Akhirnya Wanita itu merawat putra sulungnya bersama sang suami sampai Chanyeol hampir tamat dari sekolah dasar. Selama itu pernikahan nya bisa dibilang sedikit berjalan normal. Siwon tidak pernah marah-marah atau mengamuk kepadanya lagi, mungkin bisa dibilang lelaki itu menjadi sedikit manusiawi. Suaminya menjadi lelaki yang giat bekerja dan sangat disiplin. Mungkin Siwon merubah dirinya demi anaknya, bukankah Ayah harus menjadi contoh yang baik untuk putranya.

Ketika benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya, Donghae kembali lagi dalam hidupnya. Merry tidak ingin menghiraukan nya, tetapi lelaki itu kembali dengan membawa putranya, Sehun, darah dagingnya. Walau sekuat apapun ia mencoba tidak perduli tapi jiwanya tetaplah seorang Ibu yang ingin merawat anaknya.

Sudah jelas bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahan Siwon, bagaimana istrinya bisa memiliki anak dari laki-laki lain itu juga karena nya. Tapi bukan Siwon namanya jika merasa bersalah. Lalaki itu malah meracuni hati anaknya yang polos untuk membenci Ibu kandungnya dengan cerita yang ia karang. Hingga ia harus merencanakan segala cara agar Chanyeol jatuh ketangan nya. Siwon membawa Chanyeol pergi ke Luar Negeri agar sebisa mungkin melupakan sang Ibu.

Sampai saat itu tidak ada kesempatan untuk Merry menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol kecil.

"Ibu, kau melamun?" tanya Sehun lirih melihat ibunya yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara.

Ibunya terhenyak dari lamunan panjang nya. Wanita itu akhirnya tersadar kedunia nyata setelah terlempar begitu jauh dari bayangan masa lalu. Chanyeol, putranya membenci dirinya itu karena Siwon, dan parahnya sampai sekarang putranya tidak bisa memaafkan nya.

Wanita itu berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sehun, ternyata kau pintar memijit eoh?"

Ujar nya sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa ia malah mengelak dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan putranya.

Sehun berdecak, Ibunya masih saja sama, selalu sok-sok an menyimpan rahasianya sendiri. Tapi sayang sekali, Sehun sudah mengetahui semua masa lalu Ibunya dari mendiang Ayah nya. Bagaimana selama ini ibunya hidup dengan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan oleh Ayah dari Park Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dia memilih duduk disebelah Ibunya lalu merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang sedikit kaku.

"Aku capek bu, aku istirahat ya?" Tanyanya terlihat seperti meminta ijin.

Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah itu Sehun sibuk dengan ponsel nya, tanpa sadar namja itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Seperti sedang sibuk mengirim pesan dengan seseorang. Ibunya melirik Sehun dengan alis menyatu.

"Apa itu ada hubungan nya dengan yeoja yang selalu kau sebut-sebut Sehunie?"

Sehun menoleh memasang wajah bodoh mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Ibu. Lalu secepat kilat ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali dalam saku.

"Apa yang Ibu bicarakan?"

"Jangan mengelak, selama ini Ibu memang tidur, tetapi Ibu masih bisa mendengarmu bicara"

Ibunya tersenyum jahil mendapati wajah gugup Sehun

Sebenarnya putranya itu benar-benar cute. Dan jika sekarang ini Sehun berubah menjadi sosok brengsek, ia mengira itu murni kesalahan nya. Karena ia telah gagal mendidik Sehun dengan baik.

"Emmm, Ibu lupa nama nya, siapa ya...?" Ucap wanita itu lagi, kini terlihat (pura-pura) berfikir keras.

"Ahhhh, Ibu berhenti membicarakan itu, mungkin Ibu hanya kebanyakan bermimpi sampai mengira nya kenyataan"

Jawab Sehun terdengar kesal sedangkan malah membuat ibunya terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau belum ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun berkedip tanpa menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang menatap nya cemas. Sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian dimana ia di hajar oleh Chanyeol waktu itu, Baekhyun tinggal dirumah Luhan, awalnya Luhan bingung saat ia meminta namja itu untuk membawa nya pergi.

Baekhyun hanya takut, takut jika Chanyeol datang lagi dan menghajarnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun. Mungkin bisa disebut trauma.

Selama tinggal dirumah Luhan, Baekhyun memilih menjadi pendiam. Gadis itu hanya akan bicara jika diperlukan dan berdiam selebihnya.

Luhan tak bisa berhenti menghela nafas beratnya menghadapi keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang kini terlihat sangat lesu. Namja itu begitu baik pada nya, bagaimana mungkin ada wanita yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh kelembutan nya. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun, gadis itu merasa bahwa ia mulai terhanyut akan sikap menenangkan dari Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa dirinya tak akan pantas berada di dekat orang-orang tulus seperti Luhan. Luhan memang bilang mencintainya, tetapi Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menerimanya.

"Luhan"

Panggil gadis itu lirih, seketika membuat namja disebelahnya yang semula menunduk segera mendongakkan wajah.

Luhan mencoba tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang juga menatap nya.

"Jauhi aku"

Namja itu mendelik sempurna begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya nya dengan nada penuh kebingungan.

"Kau pasti akan jijik padaku setelah tahu betapa kotornya aku"

Baekhyun meremas tangan nya gusar, kenapa ia berubah menjadi gadis lemah.

Apa karena pertahanan nya telah hancur setelah mendengar semua makian kasar dari seorang Park Chanyeol tempo hari.

"Aku adalah seorang pelacur"

Jawab Baekhyun lalu menunduk dalam. Demi Tuhan, masihkan ia punya muka.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Baek?" Tanya Luhan tergagap dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Perasaan aneh muncul begitu Baekhyun kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Rumah, uang, mobil dan semua harta yang aku punya, itu ku dapatkan dari Park Chanyeol. Aku telah menjual tubuhku padanya"

Luhan ternganga ditempatnya, mata rusanya telah melebar sempurna. Ia ingin mengelak bahwa yang didengarnya hanya karangan, tetapi melihat Baekhyun menumpahkan air mata nya membuat kepercayaan dirinya memudar.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang berhasil lolos.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, ini sudah berakhir. Dengan kasar ia hapus air mata nya lalu beranjak dari tempat nya. Tidak perduli kepada Luhan yang masih tak bergeming setelah mendengar pengakuan nya barusan. Baekhyun mungkin sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan namja itu nanti.

Kemudian hari, ia hanya akan menjadi sampah yang tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi perkiraan nya salah. Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah kan kakinya menjauh lengan nya ditarik kencang oleh Luhan hingga membuat tubuh itu kembali jatuh terduduk. Luhan menatap nya tak terbaca, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu akan lelaki dihadapan nya. Ditambah lagi ia langsung di kejutkan oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Luhan.

Awalnya ia tersentak. Mata nya terbuka namun tatapan nya sayu berbeda dengan Luhan yang kini memejamkan matanya dan menyesap bibir tipis itu begitu dalam. Luhan memperdalam ciuman nya, mencoba mengundang Baekhyun agar membalas ciuman nya. Namun sayang nya itu percuma. Baekhyun tetap diam tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan menyisakan benang saliva diantara belah bibir mereka.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun cemas. Ia merasa sangat keterlaluan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia tidak ada maksud untuk meleceh kan Baekhyun, Luhan hanya,

Takut kehilangan gadis itu.

"Baek, maafkan aku" Ujarnya lirih sambil menggapai pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata.

"Maaf kan aku, tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu Sehun menatap putra nya cemas-cemas. Perasaan takut langsung menghampiri nya begitu Sehun mencetuskan bahwa dia akan menghancurkan kakak nya seperti apa yang telah dilakukan padanya.

"Sehun, katakan pada ibu sekarang. Apa yang telah kau rencanakan?"

Desak wanita paruh baya itu tampak kalut. Sungguh demi apapun, ia akan menggagalkan bagaimanapun caranya rencana yang telah Sehun siapkan.

Jika belum terlambat.

"Aku akan membuat Chanyeol kehilangan sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting karena tangan nya sendiri"

Sehun menoleh kearah ibu nya dengan wajah tersirat penuh emosi. "Jika Chanyoel hancur, maka Siwon juga akan ikut hancur, bukankah begitu bu?" Jelas namja itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"Tolong bantu aku membawa dia ke kamar no 194"_

_Ujar namja yang masih menopang tubuh Baekhyun kepada seorang pelayan disana. _

_Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam gendongan nya. Lalu di ikuti namja tadi mengekori dibelakangnya menuju kamar yang baru saja disebut kan. Senyum licik terpatri diwajah tampan nya._

_"Maaf harus melibatkan mu, hanya ini cara untuk menghancurkan nya"_

_gumam namja itu seorang diri mengiringi langkah ringannya menuju kamar yang akan ia gunakan untuk misi besarnya._

_Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan yang telah membantu nya membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar. Ia pasti kuat jika hanya membobong tubuh se mungil Baekhyun, tapi itu jika dirinya sedang tidak terluka. Luka tikam diperutnya belum sepenuhnya mengering. Ia tentu saja tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membuat luka nya semakin lebar bukan?_

_Sehun menatap tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan seringaian licik. Memikirkan betapa malang nya nasib gadis itu. Tapi Sehun tidak merasa kasihan, sama sekali tidak, selama ini dia mendekati Baekhyun bukan karena dia tertarik pada pelacur kakaknya itu. Sehun melakukan nya agar semua lebih menarik._

_Pelan-pelan dia menaiki ranjang dimana Baekhyun tertidur, sebelum nya ia sudah memasang kamera yang sudah dipersiapkan nya._

_"Mungkin kau akan terkejut setelah melihatnya besok, Baekhyun" ujar nya lirih pada gadis tak sadarkan diri itu._

_Sehun mulai melepas semua kancing baju milik gadis itu dengan gerakan cepat. Ia bersumpah akan tergoda oleh tubuh gadis yang sudah dijamah oleh Chanyeol. Sehun masih bisa menahan hasrat nya walaupun seperti manahan nafas didalam air. Sangat sulit._

_Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega setelah kemeja itu lolos dari tubuh si mungil. Sehun kemudian masuk kedalam selimut juga setelah melepas kaos dan melemparnya asal. Namja itu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat tubuhnya. Membelai wajah terlelap itu begitu sensual agar terlihat meyakinkan._

_Setelah yakin kamera dalam keadaan on, namja itu segera melancarkan aksinya._

_Namun diluar kendalinya saat Sehun berhasil menciptakan sebuah tanda keunguan di punggung Baekhyun. Tubuh itu benar-benar wangi._

"Chanyeol mencintai yeoja itu, tetapi dia begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya, dan dengan mengetahui apa yang telah yeoja itu lakukan maka Chanyeol akan menendang yeoja itu pergi, lalu tiba waktu nya untuk menyesali semua kelakuannya disaat yang sangat terlambat"

Sehun memang tidak begitu dekat dengan kakak nya. Tetapi sepertinya namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Chanyeol itu lebih memahami siapa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Dia pasti akan sangat menyesal"

Ibu nya tidak mampu berbicara setelah mendengar semua apa yang putra nya bicarakan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tumbuh menjadi namja licik seperti itu.

"Oh Sehun bagai ma-"

"Jadi begitu cerita sebenarnya?"

Sehun dan ibu nya pun segera menoleh kesumber suara yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Bukan hanya Sehun yang kaget, bahkan Ibu nya bertubi-tubi lebih kaget.

Disana, tak jauh dari mereka duduk telah berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol dengan kemeja serta jas rapinya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka terpaku, melainkan aura hitam yang mengelilingi Chanyeol. Mata nya terlihat menyalang, dan tangan nya mengepal sampai buku jarinya memutih. Ibunya tahu, itu bukan pertanda baik.

Sang Ibu mencoba memanggil Chanyeol, sebelum firasat buruk itu jadi

**Buagh!**

Belum sempat bibir wanita itu berucap, jantungnya sudah dibuat terpacu oleh pemandangan dihadapan nya.

Setelah satu bogem mentah menghantam keras pipi putra bungsunya kini yang lebih tua kembali menerjang tubuh Sehun dan menghajar nya membabi buta.

"BRENGSEK! KAU TAHU APA YANG KAU PERBUAT HAH?"

**Buagh!**

**"**AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN"

**Buagh!**

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Teriak satu-satu nya wanita disana dengan tangan mencoba menggapai baju Chanyeol agar menyudahi tinju nya. Tapi apa daya dia belum bisa hanya sekedar menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Wanita itu kelabakan diatas kursi roda tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat putra nya berkelahi.

"DIA BAHKAN HAMPIR MATI, SIALAN!"

Semua umpatan kasar terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, dan oh, jangan lupakan tinjunya yang mematikan itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali bogem itu mendarat di wajah adik nya. Yang jelas sekarang emosinya sudah tak bisa dibendung. Chanyeol tentu saja akan melakukan apapun untuk menuntasakan nya.

Dicengkeram dengat kuat kerah baju Sehun sampai membuat namja itu tercekik. Wajahnya sudah babak belur, pelipisnya pun berdarah begitu juga bibirnya. Chanyeol memang gila, dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk menyalurkan kekasalan nya dengan pukulan mematikan, terbukti dari Sehun yang sudah tidak berkutik. Si namja yang lebih muda terlihat tak berdaya, dan itu tidak menumbuhkan sedikitpun perasaan kasihan dari diri Chanyeol, dia masih saja menghajar Sehun kesetanan.

**Buagh! **

"PERGILAH KE NERAKA BRENGSEK!"

**Braaak!**

Hampir saja satu tinju lagi melayang dari kepalan Chanyeol, sebelum suara tubrukan keras dari belakang punggungnya menghentikan aksinya.

Ibunya jatuh dari kursi roda, wanita itu masih mencoba menggapai-gapai walau mustahil.

"_Andwe_ Chanyeol, kau bisa membunuh adikmu" Ujar wanita itu sekuat tenaganya. Keadaan nya yang masih begitu lemah, sangat tidak memungkinkan nya untuk berdiri. Wanita itu merintih kesakitan, demi menggagalkan anaknya yang akan saling membunuh.

Sedangkan Sehun terkapar begitu saja, setelah Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman nya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sebentar. Sehun ingin menghampiri ibunya, tapi ia tak memiliki cukup tenaga.

"uhuk! ... Ibu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun selama ini Lu, Aku hanya pergi kuliah, lalu menghabiskan selebihnya waktuku dirumah"

Ujar Baekhyun dibarengi senyuman yang begitu manis saat menoleh kearah sampingnya.

Luhan sedang fokus menyetir, walau sesekali menoleh untuk melihat gadis yang sedang berceloteh disebelahnya. Ia tidak mau mati konyol karena kecelakaan hanya di kerenakan melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya _salting_.

"Lalu, kau ingin kemana sekarang?"

"_Molla_, bukankah kau yang mengajakku keluar. Kau saja yang memutuskan"

Luhan mengecheck alrojinya sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"_Araseo,_ kita akan ke Namsan tower, bersiaplah untuk kencan pertama kita"

Balas Luhan dengan senyum lebar, lalu menambah kecepatan laju mobil nya.

Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa tahu orang seperti apa Luhan itu. Yang ia tahu saat ini tentang Luhan adalah namja yang sangat tulus.

Mencintainya.

Luhan benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. _"Aku menyukai mu dengan tulus Baekhyun, Aku tidak akan pernah memperdulikan seperti apa masalalu mu. Ayahku selalu bilang bahwa sebagai lelaki sejati yang mencintai gadis nya, mereka tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya hanya kerana cerita masalalu"_

Masih ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal dihati Baekhyun, tentang perasaan nya saat ini. Apa tidak terlalu kejam jika ia membiarkan Luhan seolah-olah mencintainya seorang diri. Apakah Baekhyun tidak bisa membalasnya.

"Aaaahhhhh, Ya Ampuuuunnnn! Namsan begitu indah, Aku sangat menyesal melewatkan waktuku sia-sia dirumah selama ini"

Gumam Luhan terlihat sangat gembira. Namja itu merentangkan tangan nya lebar seolah ingin terbang. Mereka baru saja melewati _cable car_ dan telah sampai di Namsan Tower. Satu fakta yang baru saja Baekhyun ketahui, ternyata Luhan takut ketinggian. Alhasil ia menertawai namja itu habis-habisan tadi.

Namja itu menoleh ke kiri kekanan, sebenarnya ia bingung karena ini baru pertama kalinya kemari.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dimana Baekhyun sedang berjalan mengikutinya. "Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Namja itu sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.

"Jangan tanya padaku, aku tidak tahu apa-apa" Jawab Baekhyun cepat begitu mendapati wajah penuh tanya dari Luhan.

"_Mwo?_ Apa maksud mu Baek?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memilih berjalan didepan Luhan.

"Aku sudah lupa tempat ini, bukan kah sudah ku bilang aku tidak pernah kemana-mana lagi selama ini"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa menggubris Luhan yang sedang berkicau memanggil namanya dari belakang.

"Baekhyun itu apa?" Tunjuk Luhan pada stand penjual makanan yang terlihat lumayan ramai. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena mengikuti laju Baekhyun yang sangat cepat, padahal jalanan itu bertingkat dan menanjak tinggi.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan sekilas. "Itu penjual _ potato twist_, kau mau?"

Tawar gadis itu malah terlihat seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang mengajak anak nya jalan-jalan.

Tentu saja Luhan tak akan melewatkannya sedikitpun. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk antusias.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih istirahat di stand penjual _potato twist_. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar menikmati makanan nya. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang sebelumnya disediakan kursi untuk pengunjung. Bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur langit pun terlihat sedikit mendung. Kurang lebih dua puluh menit mereka disana. Menikmati potato mereka sambil bersenda gurau.

Sebelum mereka beranjak dari sana masih sempat-sempat nya Luhan mengajak Baekhyun mengambil _selca_. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mau, namun akhirnya gadis itu juga tak kuasa menolak.

Gadis itu geleng-geleng mendapati semangat Luhan yang sangat antusias.

Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia sebenarnya juga merindukan Namsan, terakhir kemari ia pergi bersama orang tuanya adalah saat kelulusan Sekolah Dasar. Dan setelah itu, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk nya berkunjung kemari. Sampai hari ini.

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum dalam langkahnya. Saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan nya begitu erat, telah berhasil membuat jantung nya berpacu. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

Mereka sampai di menara Namsan, Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum akan keindahan kota Seoul yang bisa dia lihat darisana. "Aku janji akan lebih sering kemari setelah ini" Gumam namja berparas tampan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Banyak sekali gembok yang memenuhi pagar menara Namsan. Luhan membeli satu gembok cantik berwarna biru dengan gambar hati putih didalam nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, tentu saja ia tidak menyukai ide konyol Luhan, tetapi walau begitu ia juga tidak menggagalkan rencana sang namja.

Baekhyun melongok kearah Luhan yang sedang sibuk menulisi gemboknya. Namja itu terlihat serius sekali sampai-sampai mengacuhkan nya.

"Luhan, cepatlah sedikit aku sudah lelah aku ingin pulang" Rengek Baekhyun manja. Membuat Luhan segera tersadar dari aktivitasnya.

"Aku akan segera menyelesaikan nya" Jawab Luhan singkat sambil ia sempatkan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Tentu saja berhasil membuat gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya semakin kesal.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Luhan sebentar.

Baekhyun lalu menoleh tanpa menjawabnya.

"Apa benar kita telah pacaran?"

Tetapi mata sipit itu memicing begitu mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

Luhan terkekeh lalu menyelesaikan menulis digembok miliknya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis di sebelahnya, ia malah memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan nya sendiri. "Tentu saja kau pacarku, karena aku tidak memberimu pilihan untuk menolak"

Namja itu akhirnya beranjak untuk mengunci gemboknya di pagar yang telah disediakan. Tak lupa ia juga menggandeng Baekhyun yang kini terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Luhan & Baekhyun, forever!" Ujar Luhan lirih, di iringi kekehan geli dari bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik pada gembok yang baru saja Luhan pasang itu. Banyak sekali tulisan digembok itu dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu bisa membacanya. Bukan karena tulisan Luhan yang berantakan, tetapi karena ukuran nya terlalu kecil.

Entahlah, seperti ada sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang menghangat. Pipinya pun ikut memanas. Aigoo~

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan kini telah begitu dekat dengan nya. Namja itu menggenggam jemari mungil nya dengan sebelah tangan. Karena yang sebelah nya lagi telah Luhan gunakan untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Gadis itu lalu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika menyadari tangan Luhan sangatlah hangat menyentuh kulitnya.

Ia sudah menjelaskan, menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan, bagaimana ia hidup setelah orang tuanya meninggal sampai ia yang yang menjadi gadis pencinta dolar. Baekhyun tidak men _skip_ sedikitpun cerita masalalu nya kepada namja itu. Berharap bahwa Luhan akan jijik kepadanya. Atau melupakan semua apa yang pernah Luhan rasakan padanya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya segigih apapun Baekhyun mencoba lari, Luhan tetap berusaha menangkapnya. Luhan sudah memperlihatkan semua kelembutan padanya, Luhan menerimanya. Dan malah meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasih nya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming mendengarnya,

mempercayai?... apa...?

Luhan tahu, bahwa mungkin saat ini Baekhyun masih belum bisa membalas cintanya. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya telah tertanam keyakinan kalau suatu saat nanti dia pasti berhasil memenangkan hati gadis cantik itu.

"Bahwa aku akan menjagamu"

Sorot mata Luhan membuat Baekhyun gila. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak seolah tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

Dengan gusar namja itu membuka bibirnya. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusan nya, namun yang menghantuinya adalah penolakan dari gadis itu.

"Bisakah aku minta sesuatu padamu Baek?"

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan mengumpulkan keberanian nya.

"Pergilah bersama ku, dan tinggalkan namja itu"

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan matanya yang mulai perih. Bukan ia tidak percaya pada Luhan, itu tidak mungkin. Bahkan orang bodoh pun akan tahu jika semua yang diucapkan Luhan bukanlah bualan. Namja itu tak akan pernah berbohong akan ucapan nya. Tapi Baekhyun takut, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sanggupkah dia. Seharus nya ia bisa, tetapi nyatanya sesuatu dalam hatinya seolah mendorongnya untuk menolak.

Tak Baekhyun sadari ia malah menggeleng lirih. Jujur itu bukan pilihan yang mudah baginya. Paling tidak ia harus memikirkan jauh hari. Tapi setiap mengingat Luhan, namja yang begitu tulus menginginkannya selalu berhasil membuatnya hilang arah.

Luhan menahan nafas nya sejenak. Matanya ikut memanas. Jantungnya serasa sesak, seperti tersumpal benda yang menghentikan pernafasan nya.

"Apa kau mencintainya Baek?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah nya, sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang. Dan itu tentu tidak baik baginya. Hal pertama kali yang ia dapati saat memasuki rumah adalah keadaan nya masih berantakan seperti dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat semuanya, sekelibat bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang menghajar serta memakinya tempo hari dengan lancang mengusik otak nya.

Dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kaki nya kearah boneka beruang yang masih disana. Baekhyun memungut boneka itu lalu membuka plastiknya. Di usap nya boneka itu lembut, matanya kembali memanas. Apakah mungkin boneka itu akan Chanyeol berikan pada nya. Jika iya, apakah maksud dari semua itu.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya sangat sesak. Kenapa semua harus terjadi dihari yang sama. Foto itu, ia sangat yakin jika Sehun telah menjebak nya. Tapi untuk apa?

Agar Chanyeol menghajarnya?

Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun baru menyadari kebodohan nya. Sehun yang selalu mengganggu dan mengetahui rahasia tentang nya. Lalu foto itu, jadi Sehun mengenal Chanyeol?

Tapi ia tidak perduli, semu sudah terlambat. Menyesalpun tak akan ada gunanya.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya. Apa selama dua hari ini Chanyeol tak mencarinya? Apa namja itu masih marah padanya?.

Ya, Ampun apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun. Apa perduli mu jika Chanyeol marah.

_babo!_

Luhan... Nama itu kembali menghampirinya.

Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk menyetujui permintaan Luhan, benarkah... 'Aku mencintai Chanyeol' Gumam Baekhyun lirih. Seolah meminta jawaban dari hatinya sendiri. Dan selanjutnya Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Ternyata benar, gadis itu telah jatuh cinta. Tetapi kenapa harus kepada orang yang salah?

Banyangan itu melintas diotak nya. Dimana pertama kali ia bertemu Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun tengah melarikan diri dari kepungan orang-orang jahat yang berusaha menangkapnya untuk menjual nya ke Luar Negeri.

_Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan adik dari Ayah nya. Mereka bahkan telah menendangnya dari rumahnya sendiri hingga Baekhyun menjadi gelandangan. Namun nyatanya paman dan bibinya masih belum puas membuatnya menderita. Bahkan dengan tega mereka menyuruh seseorang untuk menculik dan menjual Baekhyun agar pergi sejauh mungkin. _

_Saat itu ia tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol, namja itu menolongnya seperti pahlawan. Baekhyun tak terlalu mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menghajar semua orang suruhan paman nya hingga terkapar tak berdaya. Yang tidak akan ia lupakan adalah ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya yang meringkuk ketakutan dengan wajah sangat menangkan._

_Baekhyun mengira bahwa Chanyeol tulus menolong nya. Tapi tak ia sangka namja itu ternyata sangat menakutkan. Chanyeol membawa nya kerumah yang sangat besar, dan Baekhyun yakin rumah itu adalah milik namja itu. _

_Chanyeol menampung nya semalam, sebelum namja itu mengusirnya secara halus. _

_"Aku tidak mungkin menampung mu lebih lama disini" Ujar namja itu sambil menyalakan rokok dengan pematik yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas nakas._

_Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang duduk dengan takut-takut. "Tapi akan lain lagi ceritanya jika kau mau menerima tawaran ku" _

_Baekhyun segera mendongak dengan tatapan waspada. Dia tidak menyangka jika namja itu menolongnya karena menginginkan imbalan._

_"Menjadi teman tidurku, kau mau?"_

_Baekhyun pikir jika saat itu Chanyeol memang memanfaatkan keadaan nya yang hancur untuk keinginan bejatnya. Tapi bukankah ia juga tak kalah bejat, dengan menyetujui tawaran itu. _

_Cukup untuk semalam Baekhyun berpikir atas tawaran Chanyeol, Ia putus asa dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti._ _Hingga keesokan harinya Baekhyun mendapati dirinya benar-benar telah kehilangan keperawanannya._

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Kepalanya pusing, sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu banyak berpikir. Sudah larut malam, mungkin sudah waktunya ia tidur. Setidaknya rumahnya yang berantakan akan ia bersihkan esok hari. Sekarang Baekhyun sungguh merasa lelah.

Belum berapa lama ia berbaring, Baekhyun merasakan ranjangnya bergoyang, baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya akhirnya ia urungkan. Mata sipit itu terbuka lagi, dengan pencahayaan minim, Baekhyun mengira ia sudah tertidur, atau mungkin mengigau. Samar-samar ia melihat siluet namja yang begitu dikenalnya sedang berbaring dihadapan nya. Entah lah, karena Baekhyun yang terlalu mengantuk atau apa. Gadis itu mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia rasa akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Tapi sentuhan itu bukan mimpi. Secepat kilat Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi. Dan benar saja, dihadapan nya itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam menyadari wajah kaget Baekhyun karena melihatnya. Dia bahkan tersentak kecil. Gurat ketakutan samar-samar terbingkai di wajah cantik itu dan Chanyeol menangkapnya. Seakan tak ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan, dengan pelan Chanyeol merayap semakin mendekat. Tangan nya terulur untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun, sekedar memberitahu gadis itu bahwa ia tak akan melukainya.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak atau menghindar sedikitpun, matanya bergerak resah kekiri dan kekanan. Seperti terserang _stroke _mendadak. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat hingga yakin tak ada jarak sedikitpun diantara mereka. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan mengecap lembut milik gadis yang masih termangu diam. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun nya, sekarang.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, tak terhitung sudah berapa lama mereka saling melumat satu sama lain. Gairah sudah menjalar ketubuh Chanyeol dan merasuki saraf nya. Niat nya ingin memperlakukan Baekhyun lembut kandas begitu saja setelah mendengar desah _sexy_ dari bibir gadis di bawahnya. Ia hanya perlu menuntaskan keinginan nya detik ini juga.

Tanpa melepas ciuman nya, Chanyeol mulai melucuti semua pakaian Baekhyun. Membelai tubuh itu _sensual_ dari detail terkecil yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan gelenyar panas dalam tubuh. _shit! _Chanyeol merasa celananya menyempit.

Baekhyun diam bukan karena ia menerima semua ini. Dia gigit kuat-kuat bibirnya agar tak membuahkan sedikitpun desahan untuk Chanyeol yang sedang mencumbunya. Jika bisa Baekhyun menolak, maka ia akan menolak.

Jantungnya terasa sesak setelah menyadari bahwa ia mencium bau alkohol, namja diatasnya sedang mabuk. Selalu seperti itu, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya dengan perasaan. Namja itu hanya menginginkan nya atas dasar penyaluran hasratnya semata.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa nyeri dihatinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah menyadari itu dari dulu.

Baekhyun bodoh!

Dulu Baekhyun tak akan seragu ini menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Chanyeol, dengan suka rela pasti akan ia berikan apapun sebisa nya untuk memuaskan hasrat namja itu, tapi kini setelah ia tahu bahwa ada namja lain yang lebih menginginkan dirinya tanpa pernah melukainya sedikitpun, telah berhasil membuatnya gusar.

Chanyeol berhasil menanggalkan semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga hawa dingin langsung menyerbunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada nya.

Tangan lebar itu membelai halus dada gadis dibawahnya. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan gerakan gelisah dari Baekhyun, ia tahu gadis itu pasti sedang menggelinjang tak karuan karena cumbuan panas nya pada buah dada itu. Chanyeol menjilat puting sebelah kiri itu dengan lidah basah nya. Lalu meremas pelan dada sebelah kanan nya.

Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat gadis nya sekilas. Lalu menuruti instingnya melanjutkan kecupan basah diseluruh tubuh gadis itu. Chanyeol memang mabuk, namun ia tak pernah kehilangan akal sehatnya, saat ia menyentuh Baekhyun, dia selalu melakukan nya sepenuh hati. Walau jujur dorongan _sexual_ nya memang meninggi jika tubuh itu adalah milik Baekhyun.

Ciuman nya turun semakin kebawah menuju kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka belahan pada itu dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung membenamkan kepalanya disana.

"Ssshhh..." Baekhyun menjambak sprei kasur nya acak. Desahannya lolos tanpa kontrol. Baekhyun mencengkeram apapun untuk pelampiasan nya.

Chanyeol mengecap semakin dalam dan basah. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa gadis dibawahnya bergerak resah menandai jika cairan milik Baekhyun mulai mengalir dari liang kewanitaan indah itu. Orgasme pertama yang menakjubkan.

Kembali ia merangkak untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Sambil mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana, Chanyeol segera memasukkan benda kebanggaannya pada vagina Baekhyun yang sudah sangat basah. Tidak ada alasan untuknya mengundur waktu. Penis nya sudah menegang sempurna bahkan tanpa sentuhan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun.

Ia angkat tubuh Baekhyun agar bangun dari posisinya. Membuat penyatuan mereka semakin intim. Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang memangkunya, ia mengikuti semua gerakan Chanyeol hingga gesekan penis dan kewanitaan nya semakin dalam.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun orgasme, mereka sudah melakukan nya kurang lebih dua jam. Waktu yang terbilang panjang dari biasanya. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu bahwa sekarang ia masih bertahan walau nafasnya sudah terasa sangat pendek. Chanyeol melakukan nya lebih dari sekali tetapi tidak ada kekasaran sedikitpun, sensasi aneh yang membuat Baekhyun terbuai untuk sesaat. Malam itu Chanyeol memperlakukan nya begitu lembut hingga membuatnya melambung tinggi.

Chanyeol mempercepat genjotan penisnya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun ketika merasa ia akan segera sampai. Itu akan menjadi orgasme nya yang ketiga kali. Menandai betapa bergairahnya ia malam ini.

Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, sedari tadi terus meremas dada Baekhyun tanpa henti. Tanda keunguan yang barus saja ia ciptakan payudara ranum itu memompa nafsu nya semakin membara.

Chanyoel tersengal menghadapi detik-detik puncaknya. Kejantanan nya semakin terjepit erat oleh vagina Baekhyun. Gadis itu tengah mengerang gila.

"AAAaaaaaarrgggghh..."

Akhirnya mereka menggapai puncak orgasme nya dan mengerang bersama.

Sperma Chanyeol meluber begitu banyak, sampai-sampai kewanitaan Baekhyun tak mampu menampungnya.

Dengan deru nafas yang masih memburu saat Chanyeol telah ambruk disebelah Baekhyun. Sepertinya namja itu begitu puas dengan orgasme terakhirnya.

Mereka lalu memejamkan matanya untuk menuju kealam mimpi. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tertidur, karena mata bulat itu telah terpejam damai. Mereka tidur saling menghadap satu sama lain. Baekhyun menyusuri wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat, lalu tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata sipitnya. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Rasa remuk tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya, ternyata selama ini ia memang telah menyukai namja dihadapan nya itu. Tapi ia tahu Chanyeol adalah manusia yang tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya.

"Betapa bodohnya kau Baekhyun!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun kembali menertawai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya sedikit akibat pengaruh alkohol. Kemudian ia baru ingat bahwa semalam ia pulang kerumah Baekhyun dan

bercinta.

Setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam Chanyeol segera menoleh sisi ranjang sebelahnya. Baekhyun tidak ada disana.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pagi buta begini. Kemana perginya gadis itu.

Chanyeol meraih _boxer _dan celana panjang nya dan segera memakainya. Bukankah semalam ia kemari untuk minta maaf, tetapi salahkan hasrat nya yang tak terbendung itu hingga membatalkan niatnya.

Chanyeol hendak mencari Baekhyun keluar jika saja ia tak menemukan hal yang mengusik penglihatan nya.

Ia menyatukan alisnya penasaran lalu menghampiri nakas.

Saat itu juga bagai serangan jantung mendadak bagi Chanyeol ketika matanya menangkap barang-barang di atas nakas kamar itu. Chanyeol menarik secarik kertas disana.

**Aku mengembalikan semua barang-barangmu, terimakasih sudah menampung ku selama ini. **

Hanya sepenggal kalimat sederhana itu berhasil menghantam jantung Chanyeol. Antara perasaan marah dan tak percaya Chanyeol meremas kertas tak berdosa itu sampai lusuh. Matanya teralihkan pada semua benda yang berada di meja sebelah nya. Kunci rumah, kunci mobil dan beberapa kartu kredit serta buku tabungan yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun berjejer disana.

Chanyeol menggeram, ia tidak percaya ini. Tidak percaya jika Baekhyun akan benar-benar pergi, bahkan tanpa membawa apapun.

Dengan dikuasai amarah Chanyeol membuka semua laci dan lemari didalam kamar itu. Chanyeol mengacak-acak semua barang-barang yang berada didalam nya seperti orang gila. Semua utuh, tidak ada barang satupun yang Baekhyun bawa.

"AAAaaaaarrrgghhh..."

Namja itu memberantaki semua baju Baekhyun hingga berceceran kelantai semua. Tubuhnya terjatuh begitu saja kelantai mendapati kenyataan itu memang nyata. Baekhyun benar-benar pergi. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba matanya memanas. Menangis? itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Apa ia menangis hanya karena ditinggal oleh pelacur kecil nya? konyol, Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu konyol, ia menertawai dirinya yang terlihat bodoh. Jadi yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar, bahwa ia memang memiliki rasa pada gadis mungil itu.

Seolah merasa tertampar telak kini jika dia mengakuinya.

Chanyeol mengernyit lagi ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda jatuh disebelahnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelum nya, karena seingatnya ia tak pernah memberi Baekhyun hadiah dengan bungkus berwarna terang itu. Dengan diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya Chanyeol meraih kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah harmonika, dan benda apa itu.

Chanyeol menatap bingung benda yang bolong ditengahnya itu dengan seksama. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah tutup kaleng soda.

Tiba-tibanya matanya terbeliak sempurna. Kepalanya teringat sesuatu dimasa lalu nya.

_"Oppa, mau kemana?"_

_Tanya gadis kecil dengan bandana imut yang bertengger manis diatas rambut halus nya. Wajahnya sangat ingin tahu begitu mendapati teman kecil yang selama ini menemaninya bermain terlihat mau pergi._

_"Aku minta maaf Baekki, Oppa akan pergi. Oppa tidak tinggal disini lagi" _

_Jawab bocah laki-laki itu sambil menampilkan wajah muram dan menyesal. Pasalnya sebelumnya ia sudah pernah berjanji bahwa akan menjaga gadis bernama Baekki itu sampai kapan pun. Dan hari ini ia akan mengingkari janjinya karena Ayah nya mengajak pindah ke Luar Negeri._

_Gadis kecil itu menjatuhkan air matanya. Tidak berani terisak tetapi bulir-bulir kristal itu begitu deras menetes. _

_"Maafkan Oppa Baekki" Si bocah laki-laki mendekat dan memeluk erat si gadis kecil. Mengelus kepalanya sayang, dia tahu pasti Baekki tentu sangat sedih, atau bahkan marah padanya. _

_Akhirnya isakan gadis itu lolos juga. Ia ingin marah kepada Oppanya karena mengingkari janji untuk menjaganya, namun Ia tak punya keberanian. _

_"Hiks... Oppa jahat" Isak Baekki semakin kencang. Selama ini ia hanya memiliki bocah laki-laki itu sebagai teman nya. Bahkan mereka baru bersama dalam kurun waktu kurang 2 bulan, dan kini Oppa nya bilang akan meninggalkan nya. Hati anak kecil mana yang tidak akan sedih._

_"Maaf kan Oppa Baekki" Ucap bocah itu lagi-lagi semakin terlihat menyesal. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bulat sahabat manisnya itu, tapi percuma air matanya tetap menetes. _

_Bocah kecil itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Meraih tangan si gadis dan memasangkan sesuatu dijemari mungil itu. _

_Baekki mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengamati benda yang tersemat di jari tengahnya. Hidungnya memerah karena menangis. "Ini apa?" Tanya Baekki masih sesenggukan._

_Benda itu adalah sebuah tutup kaleng cola. _

_"Oppa berjanji kepada Baekki, nanti kalau Oppa besar Oppa akan mengganti itu dengan cincin sungguhan. Oppa akan mencari Baekki kembali dan akan menikahi Baekki"_

Merasa masih tidak percaya dengan perkiraannya Chanyeol segera meraih harmonika yang masih berada di dalam kotak itu.

Chanyeol ternganga melihat ukiran nama di badan harmonika itu.

**My Princess Baekki**

"tidak mungkin" Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang ia temukan.

"I-ini..."

Perlu diketahui bahwa selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah melupakan janjinya pada bocah bernama Baekki itu. Walau kerap kali ia merasa konyol dengan dirinya, tapi jauh dalam hatinya Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan bocah kecil dimasa lalunya suatu hari nanti.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui bahwa orang yang paling ingin ia temui ada di sekitarnya, dekat sekali malahan. Tapi saat ia tahu, semua sudah terlambat. Chanyeol lemas seketika, lututnya terasa lembek seperti jelly.

"Baekhyun adalah Baekki ku" gumam nya lirih.

Baru Chanyeol sadar jika ia tidak bisa membuang banyak waktu untuk berdiam. Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Ia yakin, Baekhyun pasti belum pergi jauh. Alhasil setelah ia memakai jacket yang ia temukan disana segera ia memakainya dengan tergesa.

"Aku pasti menemukan mu Baekki"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4 Years Later...**

_Uyonhi chajane _

_Nalgeuntae ibsogui norael deureoso_

_Chonseuran banjue gasadu eobjiman _

_Neon aicheoreom gibbohae-sseotji _

_Jinsimi damgyeoseo _

_Naui mami _

_Dajeonhae jindamyeo _

_Gakkeum neungeol georimyeo _

_Nunmureul nulligido haetji _

_Oraedoen teibsoge _

_Geudaeui naega _

_Chambureowoseo geuriwoseo _

_Uldaga utdaga _

_Geujeo hanyeo-meobsji inorae deudgoman itkedwae _

_Babocheoreom _

_**(Old Song, Baekhyun ver)**_

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar suara tepuk tangan heboh dari gadis cilik yang kini sedang berada di gendongan seorang namja tampan berpakaian rapi. Kedua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya.

Bocah cilik itu tersenyum lebar begitu juga namja yang sedang menggendongnya. Melihat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Akhirnya Namja tampan itu menurunkan si gadis cilik yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam itu untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sambil berlari gadis cilik itu menenteng sebuah boneka beruang lucu dalam dekapan nya.

"Ma Maaaa...!"

"Bing bing"

**BERSAMBUNG dulu...**

**see you next chap yosh? *wink***

**Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sex(y) Love **

**Main cast : Baekhyun And Find by yourself **

**Genre : Romance & Drama **

**Rate : M**

**WARNING! : NO CHILD**

**Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon pikir (minimal 3kali) dahulu sebelum membaca /nahlo/ BENERAN CIYUSSS, SAYA WARN KALIAN!**

**Judul mungkin gak nyambung sama cerita. **

**Typo(s) everywhere**

**Fanfic : GENDERSWITCH (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) TIDAK MENERIMA BASHING!**

**Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan dan Keluarganya**

**Summary**

**Baekhyun tidak bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis baik-baik. Karena tidak ada gadis baik-baik di dunia ini yang rela membiarkan tubuh nya di jamah oleh orang lain dengan imbalan Dollar.**

**...**

**Note : CHAP INI LEBIH PANJANG !**

**...**

**Sex(y) Love **

**...**

"Apa yang sedang Bing bing lakukan?"

Tanya Baekhyun begitu memasuki kamarnya. Yeoja itu meletakkan tas nya diatas nakas lalu menguncir rambutnya asal-asal lan. Huh, Beijing sungguh panas hari ini. Dan dia baru saja pulang dari kelas mengajar musik nya. Perlu diketahui bahwa sekarang ini Baekhyun adalah seorang guru music sekaligus vocal di sebuah perusahaan Entertaint terkenal di Beijing. Karena hari ini adalah sabtu, jadi Baekhyun hanya mengejar setengah hari.

Rasa lelah tentu saja ada, tapi semua terbayarkan begitu mendapati anak serta suami tercintanya datang untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Sang suami sedang sibuk melepas dasinya yang masih mengalung dileher, sepertinya jika di katakan siapa yang lelah disini, bukan hanya Baekhyun saja tentunya, malahan bisa dibilang namja itu terlihat lebih lelah.

"Bing bing sedang menggambar, kau tahu setelah memenangkan lomba menggambar disekolahan nya tadi dia menjadi semangat sekali"

Jawab suami nya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah dasi serta kemejanya lepas dan hanya menyisakan kaos berwarna merah yang sangat cocok ditubuh nya, namja itu segera menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga jatuh kepangkuan nya.

Untuk sedetik Baekhyun memang kaget, tapi tak berapa lama nya yeoja itu ikut tersenyum ketika suaminya memeluk nya. Bukan hanya memeluk tetapi mulai mengendus tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun ah, aku sangat merindukan mu" Tutur namja yang memangkunya itu manja, dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh. "Aku tahu, lalu apa yang sudah kau janjikan pada Bing bing?"

"Aku akan mengajak nya membeli es krim setelah ini"

Baekhyun melotot begitu mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Setelah bibirnya di kecup sekilas oleh suaminya, Baekhyun segera protes.

"Ya! Luhan, apa kau tidak lelah? kau baru saja pulang dari Nanjing, kenapa tidak mengajaknya lain kali saja?"

Omel Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan wajah galak nya.

Baekhyun benar, Luhan baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Nanjing selama tiga hari, tapi masih namja itu sempatkan menjemput anak nya kesekolah lalu ke tempat kerja Baekhyun.

Dan apa lagi ini, mengajak Bing bing makan es krim itu artinya mereka akan seharian berkeliling Mall.

"Emh _wae_? kau lelah? kau bisa istirahat yeobo"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!" Balas Baekhyun semakin kesal. Benar-benar Luhan adalah namja super aneh dimatanya.

"Aku tidak akan lelah, apapun jika itu untuk anak ku..."

Sambil mengerling genit.

"dan juga kau"

Tidak ingin membangkitkan jiwa ibu-ibunya Baekhyun sekarang. Detik itu juga Luhan segera membungkam bibir istrinya dengan ciuman yang dalam. Ia tahu, Baekhyun itu sangat cerewet, sangat-sangat cerewet malahan. Tetapi dia juga punya penangkal yang ampuh.

Baekhyun akhirnya menghelas nafas dalam hati. Ia memilih membalas ciuman panas suaminya, Luhan selalu memperlakukan nya lembut seperti ketika tangan nakal yang sedang menangkup dadanya. Tangan itu bergerak pelan membuat Baekhyun semakin memejamkan matanya, Luhan masih setia membelainya dengan lembut dan sensual. Tanpa sedikitpun menyakitinya.

Baekhyun pernah dengan iseng bertanya kepadanya, kenapa Luhan tidak pernah meremas dadanya, dan Luhan menjawab nya sambil tersenyum idiot 'aku tidak tega melakukan nya'.

Luhan tentu tidak sepolos yang kalian pikirkan, oh ayolah mana ada namja yang hampir berumur 25 tahun masih memiliki otak polos. Apa lagi jika dia memiliki istri sexy dan menggoda seperti Baekhyun.

Sungguh demi Tuhan, berapa lama pun mereka tinggal bersama. Luhan akan selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti tuan putri.

Luhan mungkin akan kehilangan akal nya sebentar lagi, terlebih saat lengan istrinya sudah mengalung indah di lehernya. Memeluknya begitu mesra. Ia memiringkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun, bermaksud mencari akses agar pagutan itu semakin dalam dan liar, sebelum...

"Papa.!"

Suara bocah cilik yang sangat familiar memanggil ayahnya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Luhan segera tersadar begitu mendengar suara putrinya memanggil, dengan tergesa ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Baekhyun. Dan hal yang pertama kali dilihat nya adalah.

Anak nya berdiri di depan kamar mereka sedang menatap polos pada apa yang baru saja dia dan istrinya lakukan. Oh Damn!

Luhan beranjak dari atas ranjang, yang sebelum nya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Dan segera menghampiri anak nya yang masih menatap nya dengan mata melebar. Ya Tuhan, Luhan tidak boleh meracuni otak polos anak nya.

"Hai, Xiao Bing, sudah selesai menggambarnya?" Tanya Luhan sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tinggi badan putrinya. Terlihat sekali betapa kikuknya dia.

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban nya, tetapi mata itu masih mengamati wajah tampan ayah serta ibunya bergantian.

Wajah kedua manusia dewasa itu tengah merona karena malu. Tapi dia tak tahu artinya.

"Baiklah, _kajj_a kita berangkat sekarang" Ajak Luhan lagi, sambil meraih putrinya kedalam gendongan.

Sebelumnya ia sempatkan menoleh kearah belakang, diamana Baekhyun yang masih memerah sempurna. "Baek, kau jadi ikut?" Tawar Luhan begitu saja.

Sama seperti Bing bing, yeoja itu juga hanya membalas pertanyaan Luhan dengan anggukan singkat.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di mobil"

Ujar Luhan sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju garasi membiarkan Baekhyun bersiap-siap sebentar.

* * *

><p>"Park Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau akan disini?"<p>

Satu lagi kegiatan yang berhasil memancing emosi sahabatnya siang itu.

Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak kenal pasien keras kepala yang serig keluar masuk Rumah sakit itu.

"Sampai itu habis" Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kursi sebelah nya, dimana telah ia letakkan sebungkus rokok yang mungkin masih tersisa 3 batang.

Kris, atau yang biasa disapa Dokter Wu itu menggeram kesal. Lama-lama ia akan berang juga menghadapi pasien plus sahabatnya yang bebal itu, jika stok kesabaran nya sudah habis bisa dipastikan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi besok.

"Seharus nya aku mendengarkan Ayah ku 4tahun yang lalu, Agar aku bisa menyeretmu kemeja operasi saat itu juga"

Balas Kris terlihat begitu kesal, sungguh menghadapi Chanyeol itu seperti berbicara kepada orang tuli. Mau melihat nya tapi tidak mau mendengar.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa melawan mu Dokter Wu? Kau kira aku lemah?" Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

Kris mengamati Chanyeol dari atas kebawah, tetapi wajahnya sarat akan ejekan.

"Jika dilihat kau memang tidak selemah yang aku pikirkan, jadi tidak ada pilihan. Maka aku harus membiusmu terlebih dahulu"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, namun tak menghentikan aktivitas nya sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah Dokter Wu, jangan pikirkan aku, kembalilah ketempatmu. Jam makan siang mu hampir usai"

Mencoba mengusir Dokter pribadinya itu agar berhenti mengoceh. Apa lagi jika sudah membicarakan 4 tahun yang lalu. Sungguh demi apapun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau mengungkit-ungkit apapun yang menyangkut kejadian 4tahun lalu, karena setelah hari dimana 4tahun lalu itulah petaka terjadi.

Kris berdecak lagi. "Apa kau bukan manusia? Jika kau tahu ini jam makan siang bukankah seharus nya kau juga pergi makan?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan?"

"Apa?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang berdecak. Memilih mengacuhkan Kris dan menghisap putung rokoknya yang masih panjang.

"Maksudmu dengan makan, adalah ini? Memakan asap maksud mu"

Tanya Kris yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat Kris yang tengah mengangkat bungkus rokoknya sambil melotot.

"Ini enak kau tahu, cobalah aku yakin kau akan suka"

"Kupikir kau bukan hanya mengidap sakit secara medis, tetapi kau juga ada gangguan kejiawaan Park Chanyeol"

Jawab Kris sarkatis.

"Dan tidak terimakasih, aku masih menyayangi kesehatanku, aku masih menyukai nasi dan masakan istriku"

"Ya sudah" Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Namja berjubah putih itu sudah mengeluarkan aura tak baik. Wajah nya memarah karena menahan dongkol. Akhirnya Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali agar tidak tersulut oleh sifat bebal Chanyeol, Kris mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah berhasil merebut rokok yang berada ditangan Chanyeol, Kris segera menginjak nya sampai mati. Tidak hanya itu Kris juga membuang rokok yang masih ada dibungkusnya pada tempat sampah disebelah pohon taman itu. Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang tengah mengumpatnya.

"Ya! Kris Wu sialan kau!"

.

.

.

Kris berjalan tergesa menuju ruang kerjanya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang mengurus Chanyeol itu adalah yang terberat lebih dari apapun. Jika saja bukan karena rasa soladiras dan persahabatannya mungkin Kris akan menyerah jauh-jauh hari.

Namja itu dibuat berdecak lagi ketika menoleh kebelakang dimana Chanyeol masih berada.

"Benar-benar orang itu" Geram nya seorang diri, bagaimana tidak bertambah kesal jika mendapati Chanyeol yang kini sedang menyalakan pematik pada rokoknya lagi.

Dan bagaimana bisa?

Hampir saja ia berbalik lagi dan benar-benar akan menyuntikkan anestesi pada si bebal itu, jika suara yeoja nya tak segera menegur Kris.

"Wu fan"

Panggil yeoja manis yang juga memakai jubah dokter sama sepertinya.

Kris menoleh kearah yeoja itu. Istrinya.

"Yixing, ada apa?"

"Aku mencarimu ke ruanganmu dan kata asistenmu kau sedang mengurus Chanyeol, apa lagi yang dilakukan bocah nekat itu?"

Tanya Yixing dengan wajang lembut nya yang kini terlihat sangat penasaran.

Kris tak kunjung menjawab, tetapi malah memberi tahu istrinya apa yang terjadi dengan menunjukan dimana Chanyeol sedang duduk.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau namja itu kumat lagi" Ucap Yixing sambil membeliakkan matanya.

"Dia memang kumat"

Balas Kris terlihat begitu jengkel.

Yixing tersenyum geli, Chanyeol memang selalu berulah dan sering membuat suaminya sakit kepala. Tetapi Yixing harus bangga dengan suaminya itu. Karena Kris masih bisa bertahan menghadapi namja berkepala batu seperti Chanyeol sajauh ini.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol selalu menolak untuk dirawat dirumah sakit, kalau saja kemarin Kris tidak mendapati namja bebal itu pingsan di rumahnya. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol hingga membuatnya kelelahan. Saat bertanya kepada Sehun pun, baik Yixing maupun Kris tak mendapat jawaban.

"dan aku hampir menyerah mengurusnya" Lanjut Kris setengah mendesah disela-sela wajah kesal nya.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari namja tinggi yang sudah dinikahinya selama hampir 2 tahun itu.

Yixing mendekati Kris dan merangkul lengannya. Memberi dukungan dengan senyum terbaiknya "Jangan begitu Kris, Chanyeol masih bisa bertahan selama ini karena mu. Aku tidak akan bisa bayangkan jika kau tidak mau membantunya lagi"

Mendengar jawaban istrinya, sakali lagi Kris mencoba menekan ego nya dalam-dalam. Istrinya benar, jika bukan karenanya yang begitu gigih mengobati Chanyeol mungkin namja di taman itu sudah mati.

"Tapi Yixing, operasi tidak menjamin bahwa Chanyeol akan bertahan lebih lama"

Kris menoleh lagi kearah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Atau karena namja itu telah mati rasa.

"Walau Chanyeol dioperasi berkali-kali pun itu juga hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sementara. Bukan menyembuhkan nya secara total"

Yixing juga tahu itu.

"Yang penting kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Chanyeol adalah sahabat kita dan sekarang hanya kita yang bisa menolong nya"

"Sel kanker itu sudah hampir menggerogoti seluruh hatinya, dan bodohnya Chanyeol masih tidak bisa di cegah untuk berhenti menghisap zat adictif itu. Aku rasa ini semua karena yeoja itu"

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang terpuruk 4 tahun lalu benar-benar membuatnya miris. Ia rasa Tuhan memang sedang menghukum Chanyeol waktu itu, belum lama seteleh yeoja yang sempat menggegerkan kewarasan Chanyeol itu pergi, Ibu nya juga meninggal di bulan yang sama. Kasus yang sama, karena Ibu Chanyeol juga mengidap kanker hati stadium akhir dan tidak ada pertolongan yang berarti untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibu dari dua anak itu.

"Itu bukan salah Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, kenapa kau menyalahkan yeoja manis itu. Jika aku boleh menebak semua itu juga kerana salah Chanyeol" balas Yixing setengah membentak.

"Hah, mungkin jika kita bisa menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa diselamatkan" Imbuh Yixing, tiba-tiba wajahnya ikut-ikutan terlihat lesu.

"Aku takut kita akan terlambat Yixing-ah"

* * *

><p>"Xiao Bing, Jin dian gao xing ma?"<p>

_-Xiao Bing, Apakah hari ini bahagia?-_

Tanya Luhan kepada anaknya.

Dia mengintip sebentar melalui kaca mobil pada putri cantiknya yang sedang duduk di jok belakang mobil.

"Hen gao xing!"

_-Senang sekali-_

Jawab gadis kecil secepat kilat dan terdengar begitu antusias. Membuat ibunya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya Bing bing merasa sangat puas hari ini.

"Bagaimana tidak senang jika tadi Bing bing hampir menghabiskan satu kotak es krim stroberi seorang diri eoh?" Timpal Baekhyun dengan bahasa koreanya. Karena jujur ia tidak akan bisa nimbrung jika menggunakan bahasa asli suaminya.

"Padahal kotak es krim nya besar sekali" Tandas nya lagi. Membuat putrinya manyun seketika.

"Baekhyun, jangan begitu. Memangnya 'maniak stroberi' siapa yang ditiru?"

Ujar Luhan disampingnya yang sedang fokus menyetir terdengar membela Bing bing.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil, karena kalah dalam lawan.

Karena mendapat dukungan, bocah yang sedang duduk di jok belakang itu segera merangkul leher ayah nya lalu mengecup pipinya sekilas.

**Chu~ **

"wo ai ni, Papa"

Coletuk anak manis nya terlihat begitu gembira mendapatkan pembelaan.

"Nado _saranghae chagi_" Balas Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

Dan Baekhyun? Yeoja itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa berdecak, dia tidak mendapatkan hal sama seperti yang Luhan dapatkan.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah. Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan bela-belakan mengajak anaknya pergi ke Mall seharian, karena ia sudah berjanji jauh-jauh hari sebelum putrinya mengikuti lomba menggambar disekolahnya.

Luhan menjanjikan akan membelikan es krim dan mengajak putrinya bermain sampai puas jika bisa mendapatkan peringkat bagus. Dan, _Bingo!_ Hari ini Bing bing mendapatkan nya, gadis cilik itu memenangkan perlombaan menggambar. Dan sudah sepantasnya Luhan memberikan hadiah nya bukan? Luhan begitu memanjakan nya. Karena menurut Luhan, kehadiran Bing bing lah yang telah membuat Baekhyun merasa bahagia.

Untuk ukuran bocah seusia Bing bing, anak itu begitu cerdas. Bahkan di umurnya yang baru menginjak 4 tahun dia sudah fasih berbicara mandarin dan korea. Tentu saja sebagai anak yang lahir di daratan China mengharuskan nya untuk berbicara bahasa daerah nya.

Jika bahasa korea, itu karena di rumah mereka masih menggunakannya setiap hari. Baekhyun tidak begitu menguasai bahasa china sehebat putrinya. Sedangkan putrinya benar-benar telah mahir.

Baekhyun tidak akan tahu menahu jika kadang kala dirinya sedang di jadikan bahan bullyan dari Ayah dan Anak yang begitu kompak itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah. Oh, astaga hari-hari weekend sungguh mengerikan macetnya. Terbukti dari jarak tempuh yang biasanya ditembus Luhan dengan durasi 20 menit kini malah menjadi hampir satu jam.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu memasuki kamar anak nya dan menyalakan lampu. Sedangkan Bing bing sudah tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kau pergilah tidur sekarang, aku akan memakaikan popok Bing bing sebentar"

Titah Baekhyun begitu Luhan sudah menidurkan putrinya di atas ranjang. Dia sedang membuka lemari mencari baju tidur untuk Bing bing.

"Bukan kah Bing bing tidak mau memakai popok lagi?"

"Tidak ada pilihan Lu, dia terlalu banyak makan es krim tadi. Dan aku rasa aku sudah mengantuk, bisa jadi aku takut lupa mengantarnya ke kamar mandi nanti malam"

Luhan akhirnya mengerti. Melihat Baekhyun menguap dari tadi membuatnya jadi tidak tega.

Tanpa menunggu -kemungkinan- omelan dari yeoja di sampingnya itu, lantas Luhan segera melepas baju anak nya untuk diganti dengan baju tidur.

"Biar ku bantu" Jawab Luhan, seolah tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Sudahlah Lu ini tidak apa-apa, pergilah tidur"

"Agar lebih cepat"

Putus Luhan final.

.

.

.

Sepertinya penyakit insomnia itu sedang melandanya seorang yeoja yang sedang berbaring menyamping memunggungi seorang namja disebelah nya. Rasa mengantuknya menguar begitu saja entah kemana setelah Luhan memberi tahunya sesuatu.

Mereka akan pindah Ke Seoul secepat nya!

Pembangunan swalayan baru milik perusahaan Ayah Luhan akan membuka cabang di Korea. Dan berhubung saat ini Luhan lah yang bertanggung jawab pada proyek baru itu, alhasil Luhan harus kesana pada saat yang sudah ditentukan. Lalu sudah dipastikan bahwa Luhan akan menetap lama disana, makanya Luhan menawari untuk memboyong keluarganya ikut.

Baekhyun belum siap pulang Ke Korea, dia belum siap ketemu 'namja itu'

Bagaimana kalau tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun benar-benar bertemu Chanyeol nanti? Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak siap.

"Baek, kau belum tidur?"

Pikiran Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk berkelana di usik oleh suara disebelahnya.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Luhan yang juga belum tertidur. Apa sedari tadi ia berisik, perasaan Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau masih memikirkan untuk pergi ke Seoul ya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu begitu tepat sasaran.

"Maaf karena memberitahu mu mendadak, tadi Papa juga baru membicarakannya padaku. Senin aku sudah harus tiba di Korea karena selasa akan diadakan rapat"

Ya Ampun, sekarang sudah hari sabtu, dan jika yang dimaksud Luhan hari senin nanti, bukan kah itu tinggal lusa.

"Atau aku bisa mencarikan mu tiket pesawat untuk lain hari kalau kau pikir itu terlalu mendadak. Dengan begitu kau bisa menyiapkan barang-barang Bing bing lebih dulu"

Bukan itu masalahnya, untuk masalah _packing_ Baekhyun bahkan tak memerlukan waktu sehari Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Bukankah kau juga sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan ku. Aku juga sudah meminta surat kepindahan Bing bing dari sekolah nya"

Ini bukan salah Luhan, Luhan sudah pernah memberi tahunya akan kemungkinan hari ini terjadi berbulan-bulan lalu adalah fakta, namun karena belum pasti tanggalnya kapan Baekhyun tak terlalu memikirkan nya, jadi Baekhyun pikir itu masih lama. Namun nyatanya?

Apa dia saja yang terlalu sibuk sampai lupa waktu.

Luhan bergeser untuk merapat kepada yeoja nya. Namja itu tersenyum manis walau matanya terlihat sedikit sayu, karena kantuk.

Tebakannya Baekhyun tentu tak akan keberatan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan mengajar musik nya karena Luhan yakin di korea masih banyak pekerjaan yang sama. Jadi Luhan tahu betul apa yang membuat istrinya gusar.

"Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga mu Baek? Kau lupa?"

"_ne_?"

"Kau memikirkan namja itu" Bisik Luhan sangat dekat dengan telinga Baekhyun, setelah sepenuhnya memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mencemaskan nya dalam pandangan apa, tapi kau milik ku Baekhyun, maka aku akan menjaga mu" Sambung Luhan mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Baekhyun ingin merintih, sesak sekali mendengar kalimat Luhan barusan. Bagaimana masih dia meragu untuk memberikan sepenuh hatinya pada namja itu, sedangkan sekarang mereka benar-benar telah menikah.

"Maaf" Gumam Baekhyun tidak terlalu terdengar kerena suaranya teredam tubuh Luhan yang memeluknya posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun"

Ucap Luhan lirih namun sarat akan ketegasan. Seolah memberi Baekhyun kode bahwa yeoja itu sudah tergembok permanen dengan nya.

"Aku juga"

_'Tapi kau lebih mencintainya'_

Lanjut Luhan menahan rasa pahit itu.

* * *

><p>Mereka sudah tinggal kurang lebih satu minggu di Seoul. Dan tebak bagaimana bahagianya salah satu dari anggota keluarga kecil itu ketika mereka baru sampai di sana.<p>

Bing bing, bocah kecil itu tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan betapa senangnya tinggal di Seoul. Memiliki Rumah yang dekat dengan taman, begitu menguntungkan bocah itu.

Luhan membeli satu unit rumah mewah yang tidak terlalu besar untuk menampung istri serta anak nya tinggal. Mereka memutuskan tidak menempati rumah lama Luhan yang dahulu karena Baekhyun bilang tidak yakin jika tinggal disana akan merasa nyaman. Rumah Luhan begitu besar dan sangat jauh dari keramain kota. Baekhyun beralasan bahwa takut-takut putrinya tidak akan mempunyai teman bermain nantinya.

Hari itu baru saja sehari Luhan singgah dirumah barunya, dan dia sudah harus pergi ke Luar kota untuk pembangunan cabang Swalayan pertama di daerah Daegu.

Bing bing yang semula sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengajak ayahnya berkeliling kompleksa terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, tetapi karena jadwal Luhan begitu padat hingga membuatnya tidak bisa pulang, bahkan yang kini rumahnya hanya berada di daerah Dongdaemun sekalipun.

"Hei, Xiao Bing. Bagaimana sekolah mu? Apa menyenangkan?" Tanya Luhan sambil melambai-lambai di depan kamera komputernya.

Mereka sedang melakukan _vicall _seperti hari-hari biasanya. Demi mengobati rasa rindu pada anak dan istrinya, Luhan selalu membela-belakan tidur larut malam karena meninggalkan pekerjaan nya sebentar demi melihat wajah kedua wanita yang begitu ia cintai.

"Aku mendapatkan teman banyak!"

Jawab putrinya sambil tersenyum bangga.

Dan selalu begitu, jika yang berbicara adalah putrinya lebih dulu maka tidak ada jatah Baekhyun untuk mengobrol dengan Luhan, kecuali ucapan selamat malam saja.

"Papa, kapan pulang? Bukankah papa janji akan mengajak Bing bing jalan-jalan?"

"Maaf sayang, secepatnya jika pekerjaan papa selesai. Kita ke Namsan Tower _Arajji_?"

Balas Luhan sambil menampilkan ekspresi menyesalnya kepada sang putri. Lagi-lagi ia telah mengecewakan nya.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain Namsan Lu?" Timpal Baekhyun ikutan nimbrung, Baekhyun sangat heran akan ke 'maniak' kan Luhan pada Namsan. Padahal namja itu selalu berteriak ketakutan ketika menaiki _Cable car._

"Mama, aku sedang mengobrol jangan mengganggu" Protes anaknya telak. Anak gadisnya menatap nya sambil melipat tangan didada dan memasang wajah galaknya.

Luhan terkekeh melihat pemandangan didepan layar monitornya. Mungkin karena Luhan terlalu memanjakan nya, Bing bing menjadi lebih memilihnya dari pada ibu nya sendiri.

Oh tentu itu bukan hal baru yang diterima Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak malas, tapi tidak terlalu mengambil hati. Itu sudah -sangat- biasa. Putrinya memang selalu membela ayahnya ketimbang dirinya.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tak mau mengganggu lagi, ia memilih menuju tempat tidur dan mengubur tubuhnya dalam selimut. Karena percuma memperhatikan ataupun merecokkan anak dan suaminya mengobrol.

Mereka sedang berbicara dalam bahasa China.

So,

Tidak ada kesempatan untuknya.

Ck! _poor _Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>Hari Senin yang cerah.<p>

Baekhyun sedang sibuk dikamar anak nya, sudah seminggu mereka tinggal dirumah baru tapi bahkan sampai hari ini ia belum selesai membongkar semua isi koper milik anaknya. Gadis kecil nya sungguh merepotkan menurut Baekhyun, karena apa, karena Bing bing membawa semua mainan nya kemari. Padahal Luhan sudah membujuknya akan membelikan yang baru setelah sampai di Seoul. Tetapi dasar nya anak kecil keras kepala. Bing bing bersikeras tidak menolak.

Baekhyun mengudal seluruh koper-koper berisi mainan milik Bing bing lalu menatanya di dalam lemari yang sudah disediakan. Yeoja itu mendengus habis-habisan mendapati sudah tiga koper ia selesaikan, ia kira sudah selesai, tetapi ternyata masih tertinggal satu lagi dengan ukuran paling besar.

Dengan diliputi rasa lelah dan ingin segera istirahat, maka cepat-cepat ia menarik koper itu mendekat padanya. Sebentar lagi putrinya akan pulang sekolah dan ia harus cepat menyelesaikan beres-beres nya karena harus segera pergi memasak. Bing bing pasti merengek kelaparan nanti.

Baekhyun dibuat berdecak lagi begitu mendapati isi koper terakhir. Koper itu berisi semua boneka, mulai dari boneka pisang, monkey, tikus dan masih banyak lagi. Anak nya itu benar-benar.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, segera Baekhyun membongkar semua boneka itu untuk ia pindahkan ke lemari. Astaga! bahkan lemari sebesar itu kini sudah hampir penuh oleh mainan Bing bing.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Luhan memang gila, Namja itu tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk memborong semua mainan yang berada di toko jika Bing bing menginginkan nya.

Baekhyun kadang masih tidak percaya akan adanya manusia sebaik Luhan disisinya. Karena menurutnya selama ini orang-orang yang pernah dijumpainya hanyalah manusia-manusia tak berperasaan.

Tapi tiba-tiba senyum nya memudar begitu mendapati boneka terakhir dalam koper itu.

Boneka beruang Chanyeol yang ia bawa dahulu. Dengan tangan bergetar Baekhyun mengambil boneka itu, matanya menatap nanar boneka beruang yang kini sudah mulai lusuh dan warnanya tidak bersih lagi. Oh tidak, bukankah dari dulu boneka beruang itu sudah lusuh, bahkan ada bekas jahitan memanjang di punggung nya. Dan Baekhyun sendirilah yang menjahitnya nya.

Kini boneka itu menjadi milik anak nya. Bing bing bilang ingin merawatnya seperti bonekanya yang lain.

Bodoh, untuk apa Baekhyun harus memikirkan nya lagi. Setidak nya Baekhyun tidak berharap akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Ia Mengantisipasi kemungkinan sekecil mungkin dengan meminta Luhan membeli rumah di daerah Dongdaemun yang jauh dari Cheongdam dong, rumahnya dulu.

Hampir-hampir Baekhyun lupa waktu karena memandangi boneka itu, jika saja telepon rumahnya tidak berdering nyaring. Sambil menoleh ke jam di dinding kamar itu sekilas ia lalu segera melesat ke ruang tamu.

"Iya Hallo"

"_Apa benar ini Ibu dari Bian Ca?"_

Tanya suara diseberang telepon. Baekhyun segera tahu bahwa mungkin itu telepon dari sekolah putrinya.

"Iya, saya sendiri"

_"Nyonya, putri anda mengalami kecelakaan"_

"APAAA?"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir-hampir gila kalau suster tidak segera datang menjelaskan padanya bahwa putrinya baik-baik saja. Walau nyatanya anaknya tidak sedang baik-baik seperti yang suster katakan padanya, namun setidaknya Baekhyun harus banyak bersyukur karena putrinya tak mengalami luka yang serius.

Wali kelas dari sekolahan Bing bing juga meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya akan kelalaian mereka. Mereka bilang bahwa Bing bing terserempet mobil saat hendak menyebrangi jalan menuju mobil jemputan anak-anak. Karena siang itu jalanan sangat padat hingga terjadilah tabrakan yang menimpa putri nya.

Bing bing sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Perban kecil menutupi di kepalanya yang masih terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya begitu melihat keadaan putrinya terbaring lemah. Lain kali ia harus memantau Bing bing lebih baik lagi, agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

Kali ini ia benar-benar mengantuk, terlihat dari ia menguap berkali-kali. Semalam dia tidak tidur karena harus menjaga Bing bing yang sedang demam. Gadis kecil itu memang tidak mendapat luka serius, hanya kepala nya terbentur kecil dan tangan kanan nya keseleo. Dokter bilang bahwa Bing bing demam dikarenakan syok.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat jam. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan pagi, dan dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Rasanya mata itu sangat berat untuk terbuka, mungkin pulang untuk mandi sebentar agar lebih fresh bukan ide yang buruk, lagi pula suster sudah memberitahunya kalau Bing bing sudah tidak demam dan bisa ditinggal.

Baekhyun juga ingat bahwa harus memasak untuk anak itu, sejak kemarin putrinya selalu menolak makan apapun. Karena Bing bing tidak terlalu menyukai makanan luar, apa lagi makanan rumah sakit. Itu pasti sangat tidak mungkin Baekhyun membiarkan putrinya kelaparan. Jadi pulang dan memasak makanan untuk putrinya adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan.

Baekhyun juga belum sempat menghubungi Luhan sejak kemarin. Ia tidak mau membuat suaminya ikut-ikutan gugup jika dia menelpon dalam keadaan kalut.

Didekati ranjang anaknya hati-hati tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkannya, lalu mengusap kecil kepala Bing bing yang tidak diperban dengan lembut.

Setengah berbisik ia memanggil putrinya yang mulai membuka mata bulatnya.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir mendapati putrinya mulai terjaga.

Bocah cilik itu menggeleng lemah, tidak mau membuat Ibunya memarahinya.

Sepertinya bocah itu salah paham. Dia mengira Ibunya akan mengomelinya karena tidak bisa hati-hati. Jujur saja, dia terserempet mobil karena salahnya sendiri, Kemarin saat akan menuju mobil jemputan Bing bing terlalu bersemangat hingga tidak menyadari jika ada mobil kencang sedang melaju kearahnya. Makanya dari semalam Bing bing tidak berani mengeluh sakit sedikitpun. Takut dimarahi.

"Mama mau pulang sebentar untuk memasak, sekalian mengambilkan pakain dalam untuk ganti, Bing bing mau makan apa?"

* * *

><p>Bing bing sedang duduk gelisah diatas kursi roda, menanti suster yang tadi membawanya kemari. Dia baru saja menjalani pemeriksaan X ray dilantai dasar. Sudah hambir setengah jam ia menunggu suster yang mengantarnya tadi, suster itu menyuruh Bing bing untuk menunggu disana. Tapi sampai sekarang suster itu belum datang juga. Dan Bing bing sudah tidak sabar.<p>

Dengan dibekali keberanian kecilnya, bocah itu turun dari kusi roda untuk berkeliling mencari kamar nya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat menaiki lift dari sebelah mana. Alhasil bukannya berhasil kembali kekamar, bocah itu malah tersesat.

"Ya Ampun, bagaimana ini. Dimana kamarku"

Tanyanya bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau Mama datang dan tahu aku tidak dikamar"

Bocah itu semakin lari kelabakan tanpa arah.

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi kakak ipar, bagaimana kabarmu?"<p>

Sapa seorang yeoja bermata panda yang sedang meletakkan sekeranjang buah di atas nakas kamar rawat Park Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu adalah Huang Zitao adik iparnya yang telah resmi menjadi istri dari Oh Sehun tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sapa Sehun yang juga ikut berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol.

Namja yang disapa itu sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjang. Menyimpan ponselnya yang sedari tadi dimainkan begitu tahu mendapatkan kunjungan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian saja yang bersikeras menyatakan aku sakit"

Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Dan Tao, kau tidak perlu membawa buah jika kemari"

Kata-kata itu ditunjukan pada adik iparnya. Yang selalu membawakan nya sekeranjang buah jika datang. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Chanyeol sangat malas memakan nya.

"Ya! Hyung, jika tidak sakit kenapa kau pingsan kemarin. Sudahlah jangan keras kepala! menyusahkan saja"

Balas Sehun tak kalah kesal. Heran sekali kepada orang sekarat dihadapan nya itu.

Chanyeol mendengus keras, tapi memilih tidak menjawab. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan meraih satu buah pisang yang baru saja dibawa Tao untuk nya. Chanyeol memakan nya dengan sangat nikmat.

Sehun hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengejek kakaknya. Tapi dia diam.

Bukan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui siapa itu Tao, dulu saat masih ada Baekhyun, mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu. Ya, walaupun hanya saling tatap dan tidak pernah bertukar sapa sekalipun.

Dan setelah hari dimana Sehun meminta maaf kepadanya atas semua yang telah namja itu lakukan hingga membuat kesalah pahaman rumit antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tao ada disana, berdiri disamping Sehun yang ternyata memang sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol tentu mengingat wajah Tao, hingga membuatnya yang begitu kalut menodong Tao dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Mengira bahwa Tao tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Tao tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali.

Awalnya Tao balas ingin marah kepada Chanyeol setelah tahu apa yang sudah namja itu lakukan pada sahabatnya. Tapi yeoja bermata panda itu urung melakukan nya. Apa lagi setelah melihat betapa terpuruknya Chanyeol saat itu, ada penyesalan yang amat dalam di diri Chanyeol. Namun Tao tidak terlalu bisa membacanya.

"Dimana Jackson Apa dia tidak ikut?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat mencari sesuatu dibelakang badan kedua adiknya itu.

Jackson adalah putra sulung Sehun yang kini hampir menginjak usia nya yang ke tiga tahun.

"Dia sedang di hadang para suster"

"Lagi?"

Sambung Chanyeol antara tak percaya dan takjub.

Selalu seperti itu, bahkan untuk bocah berumur tiga tahun saja sudah bisa mengacau di Rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja hyung, kau tidak lihat betapa mempesonanya Ayah nya?"

Timpal Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi dia mengganggu para suster yang seharusnya bekerja bodoh!"

Jawab Chanyeol eneg mendengar betapa pede nya sang adik.

Tao hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan antar saudara itu. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa.

"Sehun ah, Kakak ipar benar, bawa Jackson kemari"

Perintah Tao yang memahami maksud Chanyeol ada benarnya. Anaknya pasti sudah mengacau di pos suster sana.

Sehun pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan Tao. Dia tentu tidak akan tega membiarkan istrinya yang tengah hamil 6 bulan untuk menggendong putra hyperaktif nya itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun Tao lalu mencari pisau di dalam lemari kecil dibawah meja. Mengupas buah untuk Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol sudah kembali memainkan poselnya dalam diam. Bermain game adalah hobi barunya, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Lagi pula dia sudah tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan perusahaan toh jabatannya sudah di pegang oleh adiknya sekarang.

Tao hampir memotong tangan nya sendiri ketika telinganya mendapati suara tangis nyaring dari luar. Itu pasti Jackson, akhirnya setelah meletakkan apel yang baru saja di kupas pada Chanyeol, ia segera pamit untuk melihat anak nya.

Yeoja itu berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga tak sengaja membuat nya bertabrakan dengan anak kecil saat baru mau berbelok dari kamar Chanyeol. Tao membulatkan matanya begitu mendapati seseorang yang ditabrak nya adalah anak kecil, sedang terluka pula.

Tao segera menundukkan dirinya walau agak susah karena perutnya yang lumayan besar hingga menyamai tubuh gadis cilik itu. Karena sangking paniknya Tao tidak sadar jika telah berbicara dalam bahasa China nya.

"Dui bu qi, _gwenchanayo_?

-_maaf_-

Tanya Tao dengan raut khawatirnya, takut-takut bocah itu akan menangis sebentar lagi.

Namun dugaan nya salah begitu bocah itu memanggilnya.

"Jie jie"

_-kakak-_

"Ha?"

Tao melongo, mengira salah mendengar. Anak itu memanggilnya dalam bahasa nya.

"Ni gang shuo jie jie ma? Ni shi Zhongguo ren ma?"

_-Apa kau baru saja bilang kakak? Kau orang China?-_

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Matanya berbinar cerah, akhirnya menemukan orang baik. Bing bing kira dia bisa minta tolong pada yeoja dihadapan nya itu untuk mengantarkan nya ke kamar.

"Jie jie ke yi bang wo zhao wo de fangjian pa? wo wang ji zai na li"

_-kakak bisa membantuku mencari kamarku? aku lupa dimana-_

Tao pasti mau saja menolong bocah itu, bibirnya sudah akan menjawab 'iya' jika suara anaknya yang tengah memanggil namanya sambil berteriak tidak segera mengingatkan nya apa yang tadi ia tuju.

Tao menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Tampak nya sedari tadi namja itu juga mengamati nya dan anak kecil itu berbicara. Terlihat dari betapa bodohnya tatapan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Mei mei, ni wen na ge shu shu hao bu hao? Jie jie zai ci, dui bu qi!"

_-adik, bisakah kau bertanya pada paman itu? kakak sedang buru buru, maaf-_

Ujar Tao sambil menunjuk kerah Chanyeol, lalu tanpa menunggu bocah itu meng'iya'kan ia sudah melenggang pergi. Anak nya lebih berbaya dari apapun jika sedang menangis.

Bing bing menoleh kerah dalam kamar Chanyeol sambil menatapnya bingung. 'Apa namja itu' batin nya dalam hati. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya memilih memasuki kamar Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah polos nya.

Chanyeol tentu tidak tuli, dia mendengar sendiri bahwa anak itu berbicara bukan dengan bahasanya. Jika mau bertanya pada nya? '_Hahaha itu konyol_, _bahkan aku tidak tahu menahu bahasa China_'

Chanyeol malah menertawakan dirinya dalam batin.

Bing bing berjalan menghapirinya, dan dia tak tahu harus malakukan apa. Mata gadis kecil itu menatap nya polos sedangkan Chanyeol balas menatapnya sambil melongo.

"Ahjussi"

Panggil Bing bing untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol berkedip berkali-kali mendengarnya. Bocah di depan nya memanggil apa 'Ahjussi?'

Tidak salah dengarkah?

Karena tidak medapat respon dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya, Bing bing mengerutkan kening bingung, bocah itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil bergumam tak jelas, intinya mengira bahwa ia salah memanggil sebutan.

"Ya! kau baru saja memanggilku 'ahjussi' apa kau mengerti artinya?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya, walau ragu untuk memperdulikan bocah di depan nya itu, karena takutnya bocah itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

"Ya! Ahjussi kau mau membantuku tidak sih?"

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Chanyeol dikuntili bocah cilik itu. Bahkan saat ia memilih keluar ke taman untuk menyalakan rokonya gadis itu juga mengekori nya.

Satu yang Chanyeol tangkap dari bocah itu, bocah cilik yang cerewet dan tidak mau menyerah.

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang tidak mau kan, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku?"

Jawab Chanyeol tanpa perasaan, yang hanya bermaksud mengusili anak itu saja.

"Atau jika kau menunggu ku paling tidak sampai ini habis"

Lanjutnya sambil pura-pura menghitung sisa putung rokok didalam bungkusnya.

"Tiga buah lagi, setidaknya akan selesai dalam tiga puluh menit kedepan"

Lanjut Chanyeol hampir terkekeh begitu mendapati wajah jengkel Bing bing.

"Ayolah Ahjussi, Mama pasti akan memarahi Bing bing nanti"

Rengek bocah itu masih tidak mau menyerah, berharap berhasil membuat Ahjussi menyebalkan itu untuk membantu mencari dimana kamarnya.

Sebenarnya jika mau dia bisa saja meminta tolong pada suster di tempat Chanyeol dirawat tadi, tapi melihat semua suster sedang sibuk masing-masing, membuat Bing bing memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Dan malah mengikuti Chanyeol kepanapun namja itu pergi.

Bing bing semakin dibuat merengut karena seolah-olah dia tidak di indahkan sama sekali.

Namja disebelahnya malah semakin memperlihatkan betapa nikmatnya benda berbau tidak enak itu.

"Ahjussi, bukankah di Rumah sakit dilarang merokok?"

Celetuk Bing bing lagi, dia duduk disamping Chanyeol di samping Chanyeol sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan kaki nya bosan.

Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati, sebanarnya bocah disampinya itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan, tetapi setelah tahu bahwa bocah yang menyebut dirinya sebagi 'Bing bing' itu begitu cerewet, akhirnya Chanyeol malah mencuek ki nya. Biar saja, Chanyeol paling malas mengurusi urusan orang yang tidak ia kenal, menurutnya merepotkan.

Chanyeol tidak pernah dekat dengan anak kecil, makanya ia tidak tahu caranya berinteraksi dengan benar.

"Di sekolahku yang dulu selalu di ajarkan untuk tidak boleh merokok sembarangan, mereka memasang papan yang suaangaat besar untuk peringatan"

Oceh Bing bing lagi-lagi di ikuti dengan gerakan tubuhnya saat menyebuktan 'suaangaat besar' sambil merentangkan sebelah tangan nya yang tidak sakit.

"Hei bocah, disini tidak ada larangan merokok kau tahu!"

Jawab Chanyeol tidak mau terlihat salah dan disalahkan, bahkan oleh anak kecil itu.

"Tapi kan Ahjussi sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau nanti Ahjussi tidak sembuh-sembuh"

_**Deg~**_

Ucapan sederhana barusan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpaku sesaat. Itu memang alasannya, karena tahu bahwa dia tidak akan sembuh makanya Chanyeol memilih jika penyakit itu segera membawa nya pergi.

Dengan kematian.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Bing bing ketika telinga nya mendengar suara berisik dari sebelah.

Bing bing mengulurkan sesuatu padanya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak di dililit perban.

"Mama membawakan Bing bing permen, ini untuk Ahjussi. Pasti lebih enak dari pada itu"

Ujar Bing bing menunjuk rokok ditangan Chanyeol.

Namja itu menatap lamat-lamat dua butir permen ditangan Bing bing, sebelum benar-benar menerimanya.

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol menuruti perkataan bocah cilik itu. Ia mematikan rokoknya dan menginjak sampai halus.

Bing bing jelas saja tersenyum senang melihat Chanyeol mengambil permennya.

Tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi Chanyeol segera membuka bungkus bermen berwarna ke emasan itu dan segera melahap isinya. Biarlah, lagi pula apa tidak malu jika dilihat orang sedang berdebat dengan anak kecil. Tanpa sadar ia malah melempar asal bungkus permennya hingga menjadi sampah yang akan mengotori taman.

"Isssh... Ahjussi ini, dilarang membuang sampah sembarangan"

Bing bing mendengus melihatnya. Dengan tampang kesal bocah itu turun dari kursinya lalu memungut bungkus permen yang baru saja dibuang sembarangan itu ke tempat sampah.

Wow! dan Chanyeol benar-benar takjub dengan anak itu sekarang.

"Jadi kapan Ahjussi bisa megantarku?"

"Sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Baekhyun baru saja datang kerumah sakit. Saat mendapati kamar tidur putrinya kosong, oke itu cukup membuatnya penasaran. Didalam kamar mandi juga kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya di ranjang sebelah Bing bing ada pasien yang sedang tertidur pulas.<p>

Tidak ada pilihan lain, tanpa membuat dirinya semakin khawatir Baekhyun segera melenggang ke pos suster untuk bertanya.

"Suster, pasien dikamar no 7 dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Bukankah pasien ada dikamar nyonya?"

Jawab suster itu sedikit bingung, hari ini bukan tugas nya untuk mengatur obat di kamar Bing bing. Jadi ia tidak terlalu tahu.

"Dikamar hanya ada pasien sebelah ranjang anak ku"

Suster itu menoleh kerah rekannya yang tadi seingatnya bertugas di kamar no 7.

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar nyonya, akan aku tanyakan pada Suster Yoon, dia yang mengantarkan pasien menjalani pemeriksaan tadi"

.

Bing bing tidak bisa menahan senyum nya dari tadi. Karena apa? karena saat ini bocah itu sedang dalam gendongan 'Ahjussi' yang ditemuinya tadi. Benar seperti dugaan nya, Ahjussi itu memang baik, buktinya dia akhirnya mau mengantar Bing bing mencari kamar nya. Walau awalnya memang sangat susah membunjuknya.

Chanyeol sadar jika gadis yang sedang digendongnya itu tidak berhenti menatap nya dari tadi. Jujur saja sebagai lelaki dia pasti juga merasa ke ge-eran.

Bahkan pada anak kecil sekalipun?

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan, tapi jangan harap aku akan mau ditaksir bocah bayi seperti mu"

Ujar Chanyeol terdengar sekali jiwa kepedean nya keluar.

Bing bing berdecak.

"Mana mungkin aku naksir Ahjussi, Ahjussi ini bau rokok, Bing bing tidak suka namja perokok"

Jawab bocah itu dengan gurat sedikit malu karena ketahuan mengamati wajah Chanyeol dari tadi.

"Cih, anak kecil memangnya tahu apa"

Bing bing tidak menanggapi perkataan yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu.

Setelah nya tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka lagi, Bing bing memilih diam dari pada harus ribut terus dengan ahjussi yang menggendong nya. Jujur sih, ahjussi itu memang tampan, dan juga wangi kalau saja ahjussi itu tidak merokok. Tapi benar kata Chanyeol barusan, tahu apa anak kecil memang?

Mungkin Bing bing menyukai Chanyeol karena menganggapnya seperti ayah nya sendiri.

Oh, Tuhan, Anak itu sedang merindukan Luhan.

"Di sebelah mana kamar mu?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu keluar dari lift dan sampai ke lantai dua. Namja itu menurunkan Bing bing dari gendongan nya.

"_Molla_ ahjussi, aku lupa"

Jawab Bing bing sambil menggaruk kepalanya, matanya diedarkan keseluruh lorong mengingat-ingat kamar nya.

Baru saja Chanyeol mau protes lagi, namun bocah disamping nya sudah berlari sambil memanggil seseorang.

"Ma...maa !"

Pekik Bing bing begitu melihat Ibunya sedang berada di pos suster. Bocah itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapan Ibunya dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memelototkan matanya karena anak itu pergi begitu saja tanpa berterimakasih. Ia kesal sekali.

Matanya juga menangkap sosok yang baru saja di panggil bocah kecil tadi sebagai 'Mama'

_'jadi itu ibunya'_ gumam Chanyeol lirih. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Ibu dari bocah tadi karena yeoja itu sedang membelakanginya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya sebentar sebelum memilih langsung memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka untuk turun kelantai satu. Chanyeol ingat, Kris pasti akan mengomel kalau tidak mendapatinya dikamar saat jam terapinya sebentar lagi.

.

Bing bing melepas pelukan Ibunya karena teringat oleh seseorang, dia ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang ahjussi yang mengantarnya kemari barusan.

Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tetapi Bing bing sudah tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"Bing bing dari mana saja kau, jangan membuat Mama cemas"

Cecar Baekhyun secepatnya. Yang benar saja, ia sudah berpikiran buruk, bagaimana kalau anak nya hilang dan diculik orang.

Bing bing tidak langsung menjawab nya, kerena bocah itu tengah menatap tajam seorang suster disebelah Baekhyun. Suster yang meninggalkannya di lantai bawah tadi.

Tahu jika dirinya bersalah, lantas sang suster segera meminta maaf pada bocah cilik itu.

* * *

><p>Karena dia masih anak kecil, jadi tetap saja jiwa nya masih sangat suka bermain. Maka dari itulah saat ini Bing bing bisa berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol.<p>

Tapi Bing bing bukan anak nakal yang tidak penurut. Bocah itu sangat takut pada Ibunya, dan jika Baekhyun bilang _'kalau mau keluar Bing bing harus pamit kepada suster, Arraji?'_

Maka dia akan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Baekhyun.

Dia baru saja pamit kepada suster yang sedang berjaga dan begitu ia mendapatkan ijin maka tidak perlu menunggu detik berganti menit ia segera melesat kesini.

Kali ini sambil membawa boneka beruang usang kesayangan nya. Milik Ibunya dulu lebih tepatnya.

Namun setiba didalam kamar Chanyeol bocah itu mengerut bingung. Ahjussi nya tidak ada di dalam, Gadis kecil itu berbalik hendak bertanya kepada suster di depan sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Asssahhh!"

Pekiknya girang sebelum berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ia tebak pasti tepat sasaran.

Taman.

Ternyata bukan hanya enerjik dan bawel. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu juga sangat jenius, ingatan nya yang kuat membawanya kemari dan menemukan yang dia cari.

"Ahjussii!" Panggil Bing bing begitu sudah berada dalam jarak kurang dari semeter dengan Chnayeol.

"Dia lagi" Gumam Chanyeol terlihat bosan melihat bocah cilik yang sedang menatapnya antusias. Ia memilih tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya.

"Ahjussi merokok lagi"

Chanyeol menoleh kesamping sengaja tidak merespon bocah yang menurutnya bawel itu.

Bibir bocah itu semakin merengut kesal ketika pertanyaan nya tidak di indahkan. Bing bing manyun maksimal, tapi masih nekat menghampiri Chanyeol.

Sambil bersedekap dada -yang terlihat sangat kerepotan kerena membawa bonekanya- Bing bing kini berada dihadapan Chanyeol memasang wajah galak.

"Ya Bocah, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol menanggapi tatapan kesal dari bocah itu.

"Ahjussi, sudah kubilangkan kalau orang sakit tidak boleh merokok"

"Kau ini anak kecil kenapa bawel sekali? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Bing bing tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendapati Chanyeol menanggapi kedatangan nya sepenuhnya.

Jujur saja niat awalnya hanya mencari perhatian.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju lift. Dia baru saja pulang untuk membawakan putrinya makanan, kali ini sekotak bento sudah terbungkus rapi didalam kantong plastik biru.<p>

Namun Baekhyun harus dibuat mendesah kesal karena lift nya keburu naik sebelum ia sempat masuk.

"Aih _Jinjja_" Runtuknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

Tetapi sepertinya ia sedikit mujur, karena tak berapa lama Baekhyun mendengar bunyi **Ting! **Dari arah lift sebelah. Tanpa menunggu ketinggalan lagi Baekhyun segera berlari memasukinya.

Hampir saja Ia menjatuhkan kantong planstik itu begitu dirinya persis dihadapan pintu lift, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendapati seseorang.

"Baekhyun?"

* * *

><p>"Apa orang tuamu tidak sanggup membelikan es krim, makanya kau harus pergi mencariku?"<p>

Bing bing sempat menghentikan acara menyendok es krim kemulutnya sejenak begitu mendengar Chanyeol mencibirnya.

Huh, terdengar seperti penghinaan sekali.

"Tidak begitu, Mama melarang ku makan es krim"

Jawabnya asal lalu kembali menyendok es krim ke mulutnya lagi. Mau Chanyeol mengejeknya mana peduli, yang penting sekarang Bing bing bisa makan es krim.

"Isshh, kau masih anak-anak saja sudah maniak es krim bagaimana nanti besar nya"

Chanyeol melirik dua bungkus es krim stick rasa stroberi disebelah tempat duduknya. Dan sekarang bocah cilik itu masih berusaha menghabiskan satu cup lagi.

"Haahhh... enak sekali"

Desah Bing bing puas begitu melahap suapan terakhirnya. Tanpa peduli kepada seseorang yang tengah menatap dirinya seolah-olah ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh.

Tangan mungilnya mengelap es krim yanh bercecer di pipinya dan menjilat sebagian yang masih tersisa di sela bibir mungilnya. Niatnya sih, ingin membersihkan tetapi yang ada pipi bulatnya malah belepotan semua.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah jijik, tapi dia juga tidak tega, akhirnya dia meraih tisu yang dibelinya tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Bing bing.

"Lap pipi mu itu dengan ini! lihatlah, bukan hanya bawel ternyata kau jorok juga"

Bing bing meraihnya tanpa membalas ucapan Chanyeol, dia tidak akan sebal seperti tadi. Karena sudah hapal sikap ahjussi menyebalkan itu.

"Ahjussi, kau bisa bermain musik tidak?" Ujar si bocah setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mengelap pipinya.

"_waeyo?_ jangan bilang kau mau menyuruhku untuk bermain musik. Kau kira aku pesuruhmu"

"Aigoo~ galak nya, ck ck! Aku hanya mau memberitahu Ahjussi, Mama ku pintar sekali bermain musik"

Jawab Bing bing sambil geleng-geleng. Pura-pura heran akan sikap lelaki disebelahnya itu.

Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan Chanyeol, kalau ibunya pintar bermain musik. Chanyeol semakin menatap bocah itu ogah-ogah an.

Tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, dari kemarin bocah cilik itu hanya membicarakan ibunya saja. Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak punya ayah, makanya dari kemarin anak itu mendekatinya terus.

Baru saja Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, bocah itu sudah turun melompat dari kursi taman.

**Hup!**

"_Gomawo_ untuk es krim nya Ahjussi" Ujar Bing bing sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kapan-kapan jangan memanggil ku bocah terus ya? Namaku Bing bing"

Hah? Kapan-kapan?

"Maksudmu kau masih mau menemuiku? dan mengusik lagi?"

Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata melotot.

"Hehehehe"

Bocah itu malah cengengesan sambil memasang 'V' sign. Jujur saja dia tidak berniat mengganggu Chanyeol, hanya saja menurut Bing bing lekaki dewasa itu mengasyikkan.

"Apa tangan mu sudah sembuh?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa malah menanyakan hal sia-sia. Matanya teralihkan kepada lengan bocah yang masih di lilit perban coklat itu. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat mengernyit melihat boneka yang bocah itu bawa, tetapi ia tidak ingat bahwa ialah yang membelinya.

Karena Chanyeol hanya sekali melihatnya, sekali menyentuhnya, dan sekali merusaknya.

Bukannya menjawab tetapi Bing bing malah menolehkan kepalanya pada lengan kanan nya yang masih diperban.

"Aku antar kau kekamarmu"

Putus Chanyeol lalu melangkah mengangkat Bing bing dalam gendongan nya. Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar mengira kalau bocah itu merindukan seorang Ayah.

Seseorang ingatkan Chanyeol untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok nanti. Yang benar saja, menjadi melankolis sangat bukan gayanya.

* * *

><p>Saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi di Caffe Rumah sakit itu. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya tadilah yang mengajak nya kemari. Dan seorang itu adalah.<p>

"Aku baik-baik saja Dokter Zhang"

Dokter yang dulunya adalah tempat konsultasinya melakukan kontrasepsi, Dokter itu adalah teman Chanyeol. Dan Itulah alasan nya kenapa ia sempat terkaget saat tidak sengaja bertemu Yixing. Bagaimana kalau dia...

Membahas Chanyeol.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar di bawah meja. Ada apa dengan nya?

Masih sama, yeoja dihadapannya itu tetaplah wanita yang sangat manis dan lembut, jika saja Baekhyun tidak merasa segan. Pasti sekarang dia akan lari tanpa permisi dari pada harus mengungkit-ungkit masalalunya.

Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, jadi kenapa kau bisa ada di Seoul?"

Yixing berdehem kecil sebagai jalan pengalihan topik. andai saja perkataan nya bisa diralat, tentu ia tak akan menanyakan tentang Chanyeol di awal obrolan mereka.

Karena membuat obrolan itu menjadi canggung.

"Anak ku sedang di Rawat di Rumah sakit"

Jawab Baekhyun mantap, seolah ingin menjelaskan statusnya sekarang.

Yixing hampir tersedak kopinya sendiri saat mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Apa? Anak?"

"Iya, Anak ku, Aku sudah menikah sekarang"

Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa terbeliak tidak percaya.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku"

Baekhyun memaksakan tersenyum walau saat ini hatinya terasa diremas. Bodoh! apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"O-oh, selamat kalau begitu"

Tukas Yixing canggung, awalnya ia sempat mengira bahwa anak yang Baekhyun maksud adalah anak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, yeoja itu lalu meraih cangkir kopinya dan ikut meminum isinya. Sungguh tidak sopan jika dia harus pergi tanpa meminumnya sama sekali. Yaa, sekedar formalitas, karena nyatanya Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat jika harus lebih lama disana.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah tahu?"

Yixing berkata dengan hati-hati. Ini adalah kesempatannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, barangkali yeoja dihadapan nya mau membantu.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang Chanyeol"

"Maaf apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol bukan urusan ku"

Baekhyun segera menarik kursinya mundur, ia harus segera pergi dari situ. Atau Yixing benar-benar akan mengujinya.

"Kukira Putriku akan mencariku nanti, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini"

Yixing juga ikut berdiri dan menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun dengan mencekal pergelangan tangannya cepat.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku jika aku menyakiti perasaan mu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mencampuri kehidupan mu sekarang. Aku hanya seorang sahabat yang ingin menolong teman, tolong dengarkan aku sebentar"

Dirasa tidak ada pergerakan perlawanan dari Baekhyun, Yixing segera melepaskan genggaman nya.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang sekarat"

**Deg~**

Detik itu juga Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah kagetnya, matanya memanas tetapi bibirnya berbohong.

"Aku harus segera pergi"

Tanpa menunggu Yixing akan mencegahnya lagi, Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan tergesa menuju lift. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata bodohnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menangis. Seharus nya ia tidak begini, ini salah. Karena dia tidak peduli apapun tentang Chanyeol.

Begitukah?

"Mama"

Suara Bing bing memanggilnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya secepat kilat. Astaga! apa lagi ini.

Bing bing berlari kearahnya dan seperti biasa bocah itu pasti berteriak memanggil namanya walau dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol..."

Ucapnya lirih begitu melihat seseorang pria tinggi yang sedang bersama anaknya.

Dan tidak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol juga hanya mematung seperti es. Dia bahkan lebih kaget dari yeoja itu.

Apakah dia sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun ada dihadapannya.

Tapi, apa tadi siapa yang anak kecil itu panggil 'Mama?'

"Mama..."

Baekhyun baru tersadar dari keterpakuan nya ketika tangan mungil anak itu mengguncang kakinya.

Dia sudah seperti orang bodoh disini. Semua yang ia alami ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Maka dari itu ia segera menarik tangan anaknya dan pergi dari situ.

Membawa putrinya pergi cepat-cepat tanpa memperdulukan seruan protes dari si kecil.

"Baekhyun"

Panggil namja itu setelah berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia baru sadar jika yang dilihatnya itu bukan lah mimpi. Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun,

Baekki kecil nya.

Chanyeol hendak mengejar Baekhyun yang kini terlihat memasuki lift. Tapi seseorang mencegat dan menghentikan langkah nya.

"Yixing, dia Baekhyun? Apa aku tidak bermimpi?"

Tanya Chanyeol kalut. Wajahnya sudah sangat uring-uringan seperti orang kesetanan.

"A-aku harus mengejarnya, tolong lepaskan tangan mu. Aku ingin berbicara padanya"

"Tidak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersentak, ia sudah hampir memaki yeoja yang sedang menatapnya prihatin itu.

Apa maksudnya dengan 'tidak?'

Apa yeoja itu bermaksud melarangnya bertemu Baekhyun.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku akan berbicara padanya untuk meminta menemuimu nanti, percayalah padaku"

* * *

><p>Baekhyun ragu untuk memutar knop pintu kamar itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan gilanya.<p>

Yixing mengatakan Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf padanya, setidaknya sesakit apapun hatinya dia harus menahan ego sebentar. Walau dalam hati ia juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Yixing katakan. Bahwa...

'Chanyeol sedang sekarat'

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membukanya, hatinya berdesir lagi melihat Chanyeol yang tengah meminum obat. Sepertinya namja itu tidak menyadari kedatangan nya.

Satu yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap, Chanyeol semakin kurus, wajahnya juga tidak secerah dulu.

Astaga, sakit apa sebenarnya orang itu. Rasa cemas tentu ada, karena Baekhyun juga pernah jatuh cinta kepada namja brengsek itu.

Chanyeol yang baru selesai meminum obatnya lalu beranjak naik keranjangnya lagi. Ia tersentak setelah menyadari Baekhyun sudah ada didalam kamarnya.

"Ba-Baekhyun"

**.**

Mereka duduk dalam diam dan kecanggungan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah sangat gatal ingin membuka suaranya. Tetapi ia bingung harus memulai darimana.

Ia juga tidak tahu, haruskah ia minta maaf?

Tapi, apa salahnya?

"Kemana kau pergi?"

Dan diluar kendali otaknya ketika bibir itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang bukan ia ingin tanyakan.

Baekhyun sempat tersentak kecil ketika suara berat itu bertanya padanya.

"Aku pergi mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik"

Jawab Baekhyun sedingin mungkin. Bibir tipisnya yang biasanya berkata sangat ringan kini benar-benar merasa kelu hanya untuk berucap.

"Anak itu?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia tahu siapa yang Chanyeol maksud, bahkan ia lupa menanyakan pada putrinya bagaimana bisa mengenal Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengan nya, dia anak ku tentu saja. Karena aku sudah menikah"

Chanyeol merasa ngilu dihatinya, bodoh memang jika mengira Baekhyun tidak bisa bahagia dengan namja lain. Baekhyun pantas mendapatkannya.

Tidak seperti dirinya, manusia brengsek sedunia. Tapi kenapa semua orang bahagia? Kenapa hanya dia yang menderita.

Orang-orang datang kepadanya hanya karena rasa kasihan. Dan Chanyoel tahu saat inipun Baekhyun kemari juga pasti dengan perasaan seperti itu.

Sial, Chanyeol merasa emosi.

"Menikah? Dengan lelaki yang lebih kaya?"

Ya Tuhan, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah percaya pada Yixing jika orang disebelahnya itu akan minta maaf. Atau mungkin saja ini hanya akal-akalan mereka.

Harusnya ia sudah menduga.

Dengan tangan yang mengepal emosi, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduk nya. Chanyeol hanya lelaki kurang ajar dan selamanya tidak akan berubah.

"Kurasa keputusanku kemari adalah salah, aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggu!"

Dan dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik Chanyeol telah berhasil merengkuhnya. Membalik tubuh Baekhyun secepat kilat sebelum yeoja itu berniat meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol memang sangat sensitif, dan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi begitu ia telah melangkah kejalur salah, ia harus segera berbelok. Chanyeol tidak mau melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu"

Bisik Chanyeol yang sedang merengkuhnya erat. Suara itu terdengar amat pilu.

Baekhyun terperanjat. Matanya melebar menyadari tangan Chanyeol telah melingkari bahunya.

Tuhan, apakah sebentar lagi akan kiamat? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan ini adalah nyata? Baekhyun membeku, dan kali ini air matanya berhasil menetes.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku"

Pinta Baekhyun dengan lirih, bibirnya memang mengucap demikian. Namun hatinya menginginkan sebaliknya. Berharap Chanyeol tidak menuruti keinginannya. Mungkin dia gila, tapi biarkan untuk sekali saja.

"Tidak, jika aku melepaskanmu maka kau akan lari dariku"

Sakit sekali. Bahkan Baekhyun yang sehat dan tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit apapun kini tengah mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa rasanya ngilu seperti ini.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka masih saling berpelukan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun salah satu diantara masih mereka enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Dada Chanyeol berdesir mendapati kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sedang terisak pilu disana.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku Baekhyun'_

Kalimat itu, Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan nya, ia takut jika Baekhyun akan menjawabnya.

_'Biarkan aku bahagia'_

Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Karenna itu artinya semua sudah berakhir untuk Chanyeol, membiarkan Baekhyun bahagia, itu sama dengan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dari nya.

Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi, setidaknya disisa waktunya yang tidak akan lama ini saja.

Brengsek, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mau mengakui ini. Tetapi ia rasa sat ini ia benar-benar sudah lemah. Penyakit itu menghancurkan nya secara perlahan.

Tanpa melepas pelukannya namja itu meraup bibir milik Baekhyun. Menciumnya hangat dan dalam. Dia sudah memutuskan akan memaksa Baekhyun membalasnya jika yeoja itu menolak.

Biarkan ia menjadi egois, bukankah selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah menolaknya.

Chanyeol merasa melambung tinggi ketika pugutannya mendapat balasan.

"Baekhyun kembalilah padaku"

Ujar Chanyeol begitu menyudahi ciuman mereka. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga hembusan nafas menyapa satu sama lain.

Tunggu sebentar, Baekhyun harus teringat siapa dirinya.

Luhan, Luhan suaminya. Orang yang sudah berkorban banyak hal untuk nya. Tidak, Baekhyun harus sadar posisinya sekarang. Dia harus tegas. Selama tiga tahun pernikahan nya ia bahkan mungkin sedah terlalu banyak mengecewakan Luhan, ia tidak boleh melakakukan itu lagi.

Dengan gerakan tergesa Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Cukup, ia rasa ini sudah melampaui batas.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak keluar dari sana.

**Sret~**

**Bruuk!**

Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghentikannya. Namja itu bahkan telah membantingnya dia atas tempat tidur dan segera memenjarakan tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana Baekhyun, kau harus tetap menjadi milik ku"

Sorot mata Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau mau apa? Chaannnhh lepassssssss!"

Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaganya begitu menyadari Chanyeol lagi-lagi melecehkannya.

Namja itu tidak menggubris sedikitpun rontaan dari gadis yang tengah ditindihnya. Emosi telah menguasai tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol sudah hilang kendali.

"Kau hanya menyukai uang kan? katakan harus berapa aku memberimu? Aku yakin kau juga tidak mencintai suami bodoh mu itu, Oh! siapapun dia aku benar-benar merasa kasihan padanya"

Baekhyun menganga mendengar semua penghinaan Chanyeol padanya. Dia menghina Luhan, itu benar-benar menyakitinya.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya Baekhyun berhasil menampar pipi Chanyeol keras-keras. Dan berhasil, namja itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Baekhyun.

Begitu merasa longgar Baekhyun segera bangun dari sana. Dadanya naik turun karena menahan emosi, air mata nya telah membanjiri mata sipit itu.

"KAU MEMANG NAMJA BRENGSEK PARK CHANYEOL DAN ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA BERUBAH!"

**Brak! **

Dan pintu kamar itu tertutup tanpa sopan santu. Persetan jika ia akan ditegur suster karena telah membuat keributan di Rumah sakit. Ia tidak peduli, tetap dilangkahkannya kaki itu setengah berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Chanyeol luruh kelantai saat itu juga, ia mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa panas di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa hancur hatinya saat ini.

Kesalahan ketiganya.

* * *

><p>Ke esokan harinya Bing bing terlihat sangat murung. Bocah cilik itu menduga bahwasanya sang Ibu masih marah padanya, karena dari kemarin Ibunya tidak mengajaknya bicara sedikitpun. Anak itu tidak punya keberanian untuk melawan ibunya. Apalagi tidak ada Luhan yang selalu membelanya.<p>

Saat ini Ibunya sedang pulang kerumah seperti biasanya, namun bedanya Baekhyun bilang tak akan lama. Karena hari ini Bing bing sudah boleh pulang.

Tampaknya bocah itu terlihat tidak senang. Sejak tadi ia kepikiran Ahjussi itu. Ia ragu untuk menemuinya jika mengingat betapa marahnya sang Ibu kemarin.

"Tapi kan hari ini Bing bing mau pulang, Mama pasti mengerti" Gumam nya dengan wajah bingung.

Dan akhirnya Bing bing nekat dengan keputusan nya. Bocah itu keluar dari kamar inapnya dan menuju pos suser.

Ia meminta ijin pad seorang suster yang sedang berjaga, begitu ia mendapatkan ijin, Bing bing segera berlari kelantai bawah. Lagi pula Baekhyun belum datang. Ia berjanji tidak akan lama. Apa lagi sampai ketahuan. Jangan sampai.

Mata bulat itu berbinar cerah begitu mendapati kamar Ahjussi nya terbuka.

"Jadi Ahjussi tidak di taman"

Dengan langkah riang kaki kecil itu melangkah kedepan, tepat sekali kalau begitu.

Tapi begitu sampai ke pintu mata itu terbeliak mendapati banyak sekali tenaga medis didalam sana. Bing bing hendak berlari kedalam sebelum salah seorang suster menghentikannya.

"Eh, Adik kecil kau tidak boleh masuk"

"Kenapa, apa yang terjadi pada Ahjussi?"

Tanya Bing bing yang terlihat mulai tidak tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa Dokter sedang mengobatinya, tidak boleh ada yang masuk _Arraji_"

Bohong, itu bohong. Ia memang hanya anak kecil. Tetapi ia tahu Ahjussi nya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, apalagi setelah mendengar saura teriakan bersahutan didalam kamar itu. Dari balik pintu kamar itu ia bisa melihat seorang dokter sedang menekan _Defibrilator _ pada namja itu berulang-ulang.

Bing bing menjatuhkan air matanya begitu saja. Dia pernah melihat di drama-drama yang dulu ditontonnya. Ia tahu itu adalah pertolongan untuk orang yang akan meninggal dunia.

"Ahjussi, jangan pergi"

**- 'Cut' -**

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha abisnya banyak yang protes ditulisin 'To be Continued &amp; Bersambung'<strong>

**Silakan ditebak lagi, Saya yakin readersnim bakal syok sama Ending nya /evilsmirk/**

**Thanks to : **

**Guest1 - Guest2 - ji tao veng - Sniaangrn - neli amelia - followbaek - Re-Panda68 - bellasung21 - she3nno - ParByun - mpiet lee - chanchanyeol 61 - sayangsemuamembersuju - danactebh - AeELF - Milkasoonja - pcyproperties - LynKim - narsih556 - Byunee - nurhasanah putri 146 - maya han - Baby Kim - yumnada1 - aaa - devrina - beng beng max - honq - dokbealamo - nanacputri1 - bee - khamyauchiha23 - inaameliad - baekhaan - es lilin - miu miu - GIRLIEXO - firdaoktavianti - Kim Dihyun - Acha Kim - luphbepz - SooJung-ie - Guest3 - meliarisky7 - AuliaPutri14 - IndahOliedLee - devie chaniago 9 - Guest4 - chanbaekshipper - pennsylvania thasia - Lord Chanyeol - Guest5 - Parkbaekyoda - ling-ling pandabear - Kim Ryeona19 - shinhunniechan - melizwufan - sehun ahh - XD - ichalove127 - ShinJiWoo920202 - parkdobee - Rly C JaeKyu - Vita Williona Venus - karwurmonica **

**Terimakasih banyak buat partisipasi kalian...**

**Luv Ya :***

**Bye Bye...**


End file.
